Be My Little Baby
by Asukaforever92
Summary: Prequel to "Young Hearts Be Free Tonight" An anthology showing the relationship of Lincoln and Ronnie Anne. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone, I now present my next Loud House story. This is a prequel to my classic "Young Hearts Be Free Tonight" from last year/earlier this year. The title is a reference to the song "Take Me Home Tonight" by Eddie Money which was referenced in that story. This story begins two years prior to "Young Hearts Be Free Tonight" so the characters are all one year older than in the show.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House

It was a dreary, dull day in Royal Woods. At Royal Woods Middle School, it was lunchtime and the kids where gathering their food. Lincoln Loud and Clyde McBride sat down with their friends Liam, Zack and Rusty.

"Is this supposed to be mac and cheese?" asked Zack skeptical.

"My pigs slop is better than this." said Liam disgusted.

"How did you do on the math test?" asked Rusty worried.

The other four shuttered.

"I bombed." answered Zack.

"Me too." sighed Clyde.

"My pa is gonna tan my hide when he finds out how bad I did." answered Liam.

"I won't get that, but I might be grounded." said Lincoln.

"Didn't you get help from Lisa?" asked Clyde.

"I couldn't understand a word she said." shrugged Lincoln.

"My pigs squeal makes more sense to me than math." said Liam.

The five boys let out a collective sigh.

"Geez, you guys are screwed." chuckled Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln moved over allowing Ronnie Anne to sit next to him.

"You sound confident." mused Rusty flatly.

"I studied." said Ronnie Anne confidently.

"What did you get for number five?" asked Zack.

"Seven." answered Ronnie Anne nonchalant.

The boys shared confused glances.

"It was 4 3/4 plus 3 1/2. Wouldn't it at least be eight?" asked Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne froze in place.

" _Hijo de puta._ " sighed Ronnie Anne.

"Sounds like you're screwed too." said Zack.

"Mom is gonna ground me." said Ronnie Anne flatly.

"I wish we had Ms. Johnson." sighed Clyde.

"But your teach ain't so bad." said Liam.

"No, but Ms. Johnson was so awesome." said Clyde.

The others agreed.

"I'm glad Lucy will have her next year." said Lincoln.

"Same with Rocky." agreed Rusty.

"Not to mention your other four sisters." said Ronnie Anne.

"That is unless Lisa goes right to college." shrugged Lincoln.

"It must suck knowing you're not as smart as your five year old sister." said Ronnie Anne teasingly.

"Doesn't bug me." shrugged Lincoln.

"When I give you crap, it's not fun if you shrug it off." stated Ronnie Anne annoyed.

"Oh well." said Lincoln happily.

Lincoln suddenly felt gooey drop down his pants.

"Ahh!" cried Lincoln.

Lincoln began pulling hand fulls of mac and cheese out of his pants.

"That's more like it Lame-O!" laughed Ronnie Anne.

"Dang it Ronnie Anne." said Lincoln annoyed.

Lincoln got the last of the mac and cheese out.

"My clothes are covered in cheese." sighed Lincoln flatly.

"Seems like Ronnie is trying to get your pants off." joked Rusty.

Rusty quickly regretted this as a blushing Ronnie Anne kicked him.

"That's what you get jackass." huffed Ronnie Anne flustered.

Ronnie Anne and Lincoln shared embarrassed glances.

"Are you mad?" asked Ronnie Anne guilty.

"No." answered Lincoln, flustered himself.

* * *

The rest of the day went by as normal. Finally, school let out and the students departed. Ronnie Anne and Lincoln where talking and blushing as they walked. Ronnie Anne got a call from her mother and had to go home. Ronnie Anne hoped on her skateboard and took off toward her home. Lincoln waved goodbye to Ronnie Anne until she was far out of site. Even after she was gone, Lincoln continued waving.

"Ronnie's gone now." noted Clyde.

Lincoln stopped, blinked and stopped waving.

"Yeah. I guess so." said Lincoln.

"Are you okay?" asked Clyde.

"Of course." answered Lincoln.

Lincoln blushed red as a tomato.

"Why wouldn't I be?" asked Lincoln.

"You've been acting weird." answered Clyde.

"Oh." replied Lincoln flustered.

"Do you like Ronnie Anne?" asked Clyde curious.

"Of course." answered Lincoln calmly.

Lincoln again shook his head.

"She's my friend." noted Lincoln.

"I think you care about her more than as a friend." mused Clyde.

Lincoln gulped nervously.

"You've been spending too much time with Doctor Lopez." stated Lincoln.

Lincoln began walking away.

"Hold up!" called Clyde.

Clyde ran over catching up with his friend.

"It's fine if you are." stated Clyde.

Lincoln chose to remain silent.

"You remember how long I was attracted to Lori." continued Clyde.

"I'm surprised you finally admitted defeat." confessed Lincoln.

"Well, I realized my actions where childish and I could never win her heart." sighed Clyde.

"Plus, she and Bobby moved in together." added Lincoln.

Clyde took a moment to keep himself together.

"That too." lamented Clyde.

Clyde shook his head.

"But, I'm not trying to dwell on the past." said Clyde.

"Good for you." said Lincoln.

"So, do you like Ronnie Anne?" asked Clyde.

"Of course." answered Lincoln.

Lincoln shook his head.

"As a friend!" added Lincoln.

"We've never been good at lying." sighed Clyde.

"Ronnie Anne is not my girlfriend." stated Lincoln blushing.

"Come on." said Clyde.

Lincoln let out a sigh.

"Maybe, I do like Ronnie Anne a lot." confessed Lincoln.

"Thought so." said Clyde.

The two reached Franklin Avenue.

"You can't tell my sisters!" declared Lincoln.

"They'd go nuts if they knew." noted Clyde.

"You have no idea." muttered Lincoln.

"But, two of of your sisters are in relationships so they might be able to help." proposed Clyde.

"Maybe." mused Lincoln.

Lincoln shook his head.

"I'd have to make sure they don't tell anyone." said Lincoln.

The two reached 1216 Franklin Avenue.

"Best of luck." said Clyde.

The two shared a high-five.

"Thanks man." replied Lincoln.

* * *

Lincoln walked into his residence and found ti as chaotic as usual. The twins where arguing, an explosion shook the house followed by Lisa affirming she was okay. Finally, Lucy appeared to greet her brother scaring him as she often did. Lincoln went to his room and got an early start on his homework to have room. Eventually, the girls got home and the Loud family had dinner. Lincoln went to Lori's room and knocked.

"Busy!" called Lori.

"It's Lincoln." noted the boy.

"Go away!" demanded Lori.

Lincoln opened the door seeing Lori and Leni on their beds. Lori was texting while Leni was reading the latest issue of _Seventeen_ magazine.

"Hey Linky!" cried Leni.

"Please. It's really important." begged Lincoln.

Lori let out a groan.

"One minute." relented Lori.

"Leni, can you get Luna for me." requested Lincoln.

"Okay." shrugged Leni.

Leni left the room and to get Luna.

"By the time Luna gets here, it'll be too late." said Lori.

"Lori, I need girl help." revealed Lincoln.

Lori tossed down her phone.

"Oh My Literal Gosh!" exclaimed Lori.

Lori grabbed her phone and texted.

"Whitney, this'll have to wait." said Lori.

Luna knocked on the door.

"Yo, Leni said you needed me." noted Luna.

Lincoln led Luna instead and shut the door.

"Linky has a girlfriend." said Lori excited.

"Awesome!" declared Luna.

Lincoln hushed his sisters.

"Please keep it down." begged Lincoln.

The trio gathered around Lori's bed.

"So...is it Ronnie Anne?" asked Luna curious.

"Please tell me it's Ronnie Anne." begged Lori hopeful.

"It is." confirmed Lincoln.

Lori squealed in delight.

"I literally knew it." said Lori ecstatic.

"I'm pretty sure I like her." admitted Lincoln.

"Are you unsure?" asked Lori sympathetic.

Lincoln nodded his head in confirmation.

"It's dumb." sighed Lincoln.

"Be there..." began Luna.

"Literally done that." added Lori.

Lincoln smiled a bit feeling better.

'When I first saw Sam, I was confused. I knew what love is, but I never felt like this before." explained Luna.

"What about my tutor Hugh?" asked Lincoln.

"That was a crush." answered Luna dismissively.

"There's a difference?" asked Lincoln confused.

"Crushes come and go, but love is forever." answered Lori.

"I know it's gotta be confusing little bro." said Luna.

"Do you feel head over heels? Do you feel your heart fluster? Do you blush when Ronnie's around? Do you want to be with her for the rest of your life?" asked Lori.

"Yeah." answered Lincoln.

"You're in love little bro." stated Luna happily.

Lori hugged Lincoln.

"I'm so happy for you." said Lori.

Lori tightly hugged Lincoln.

"Can't...breath." wheezed Lincoln.

Lori released her brother.

"Sorry." said Lori.

"Since you're both dating, I was hoping you could help me." said Lincoln.

"No problem bro." said Luna.

"We'd literally be glad to help." said Lori.

"Also, can we keep the others out of this for now." requested Lincoln.

"I get why." admitted Luna.

"Okay Lincoln." agreed Lori.

"Thanks guy." said Lincoln.

A/N: That is where we'll end things for now. I took a bit of a break so I didn't burn out and this is what I decided to return to. I hope you like this. This story will be mostly be a slice of life story. By the way, the answer to the math problem is 8.25 which I had to look up because I hate math. Anyway, next time Luna and Lori help Lincoln. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter two of this story. Here, Lori and Luna help Lincoln, but a monkey wrench might get thrown into their plans.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House

Lincoln Loud had just confessed to his sisters Lori and Luna about his crush on Ronnie Anne. As per his request, said two sisters where now coming up with a plan to assist him.

"Okay Lincoln, let's begin with telling Ronnie Anne you like her." said Lincoln.

"I don't know how how." admitted Lincoln.

"Little bro, I can help you write a song." offered Luna.

"I'm not a musician." said Lincoln.

"Luna, you wrote a letter for Sam." noted Lori.

"I could do that." mused Lincoln.

Lincoln shook his head.

"I don't know." sighed Lincoln.

Lincoln rubbed his chin

"I could have Clyde tell her." said Lincoln.

Lincoln pulled out his phone.

"Or tell her over the phone." added Lincoln.

"Oh My Gosh! You never do that!" declared Lori.

"Way unromantic little bro." agreed Luna.

Lincoln put his phone away.

"I'm sorry." said Lincoln guilty.

"It's literally fine to be nervous." said Lori.

"Yeah. That's the whole reason mom wrote those love notes for pops." added Luna.

"What if I do that and she think's its someone else?" asked Lincoln.

"Bro, it's better to act or else you might lose her." answered Luna.

"Yeah." agreed Lincoln worried.

"Don't worry little brother, we're here to help." said Lori reassuringly.

Lincoln let out a sigh of relief.

"I literally think you should just tell her." said Lori.

"But what if I chicken out?" asked Lincoln nervously.

"Try it out on us little bro." answered Luna.

"You know I'm not into incest." noted Lincoln.

Lori and Luna shared a laugh at this.

"You know what she meant." replied Lori snickering.

Lincoln nodded his head.

"Um...I..." began Lincoln.

Lincoln took a moment.

"I..." began Lincoln.

Lincoln stopped again.

"So..." began Lincoln.

Lincoln let out a frustrated groan.

"I can't." sighed Lincoln.

"Don't beat yourself up bro." said Luna.

"Yeah. Don't push yourself." agreed Lori.

"Thanks." said Lincoln.

"You just need to build your confidence." said Lori.

"How do I do that?" asked Lincoln.

"You just gotta have confidence." answered Luna.

"What if she rejects me?" asked Lincoln worried.

"You can't fear rejection. If I did, I would never had hooked up with Sam." answered Luna.

Lori nodded in agreement.

"It's better to try and fail then to not try at all." agreed Lori.

"Thanks." said Lincoln.

As Lincoln hugged his sisters, none of them noticed someone in the vent.

"Interesting." mused Lucy.

* * *

The next day, the Loud kids went to school. Lincoln spent the day with his friends including Ronnie Anne. Lincoln hoped to say something, but found himself unable to do so. Luckily; Liam, Zack and Rusty didn't notice. Of course, Clyde did and attempted to aid his friend. Once school let out, Lincoln and his friends dispersed. Ronnie Anne said goodbye and took off on her skateboard.

"So, you like her." noted Clyde.

Lincoln let out a sigh.

"Yeah." confirmed Lincoln.

"Then why didn't you say anything?" asked Clyde.

"I can't." answered Lincoln.

"Have you talked with your sisters?" asked Clyde.

"Yeah and they helped." answered Lincoln.

"Good." replied Clyde.

"I have to tell her." said Lincoln worried.

"Why do you have to rush?" asked Clyde confused.

"Someone else might ask her out first." answered Lincoln.

Clyde snickered at this.

"I don't think you'll have to worry." said Clyde.

Lincoln chuckled.

"Yeah. She'd probably pants them." agreed Lincoln.

"Or slug them in the arm." said Clyde.

"Or shove a sloppy Joe down their pants." said Lincoln.

The two boys shared another laugh.

"How long have you liked her?" asked Clyde.

"It began with our kiss at Jean - Jacques and grew as we became friends." answered Lincoln.

"That long!" gasped Clyde surprised.

"Yeah. It was friends for a long time, but grew to romance." shrugged Lincoln.

"Doctor Lopez says boys our age are influenced by our hormones." noted Clyde.

Lincoln shook his head

"I think this is more than puberty." replied Lincoln.

The two reached Franklin Avenue

"Well,I'm here for ya." said Clyde.

"Thanks." replied Lincoln gratefully.

The two fist-bumped.

"But, please don't tell the others." requested Lincoln.

Clyde raised his eyebrow in surprise.

"Why not?" asked Clyde.

"I'm just not ready for Liam, Zack and Rusty to know." answered Lincoln.

"Why?" asked Clyde surprised.

"It's mine business and I'll tell them when I'm ready." answered Lincoln.

The two reached 1216 Franklin Avenue.

"I totally understand." said Clyde.

"You're awesome." said Lincoln.

"Clincoln McCloud." said Clyde.

"Clincoln McCloud." said Lincoln.

The two friends shared a smile.

"Nice friendship Loud!" called Mr. Loud.

"Thanks." shrugged Lincoln.

Mr. Grouse muttered to himself and shut the window.

"I think he actually complimented us." noted Clyde surprised.

"By accident." said Lincoln.

Lincoln shook his head.

"But, he's got a good heart to him...it's not easy to see." noted Lincoln.

Clyde shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I gotta go." said Clyde.

"Se ya." said Lincoln.

"See ya. replied Clyde.

* * *

Clyde left and Lincoln watched him go. Lincoln then went inside and saw the house was of course the Loud House was living up to its name. Lincoln slipped into his bedroom took refuge there. Luna popped in to see how Lincoln was and he said it was good. Finally, dinner came and the Loud family ate. Once things finished, Lincoln headed upstairs. Lori pulled him aside and took him to her room where Luna was. The three gathered around Lori's bed.

"So, Luna says it went well." began Lori.

"It did." said Lincoln.

"So, you are Ronnie Anne are now a thing." mused Luna.

"Not exactly." said Lincoln.

"You didn't tell her?!" asked Lori horrified.

"I couldn't." sighed Lincoln.

Lori took a moment to compose herself.

"Okay. Minor setback." said Lori.

"I wanted too, but I couldn't bring myself to do it." said Lincoln flatly.

"Tell her _My Eyes Adore You_ little bro." said Luna.

"It's not that easy for me." said Lincoln.

Lincoln rubbed his face with his hands.

"Give me the courage." requested Lincoln.

"Can't do it little bro." noted Lori.

Lincoln took a deep breath.

"I'll tell her tomorrow! No wimping out!" declared Lincoln.

"Literally rooting for you!" declared Lori.

"Just remember, you're a _Love Machine_ Lincoln!" exclaimed Luna.

Lincoln hugged his sisters.

"Thanks." said Lincoln.

"Literally happy to help." said Lori.

"Likewise bro." said Luna.

The three broke the hug.

"I can do this." said Lincoln.

* * *

However, the three had no knowledge another secret meaning was occurring close nearby. Lynn was on her bed with Lana and Lisa. Leni and Lola where on the floor with Leni holding Lily. Lucy was on her bed with Luan siting next to her. Lucy is the one who had called this meeting.

"So, what's the whole point of this?" asked Lana.

"Beats me." answered Lynn.

"Whatever it is, I have a tea party to get back to." stated Lola grumpily.

"Lincoln has a girlfriend." revealed Lucy.

The other girls squealed in delight.

"I'm excited too, but we have to keep it down." warned Lucy.

"I totes can't wait to meet her." said Leni excitedly.

"Have we met this individual before?" asked Lisa.

"Ronnie Anne." said Lucy.

"I knew it!" declared Luan.

"Normally, I don't care much for mundane human emotions but..." began Lisa.

Lisa squeed in delight.

"Hey, where are Luna and Lori?" asked Lana.

"Lincoln told them." answered Lucy.

"He told them and not us!" cried Lola angrily.

"There's nothing we can do about it." noted Lucy.

"Well we have to help her." said Lynn.

"How?" asked Leni.

"Lincoln needs our expert advise when it comes to getting a girlfriend." answered Luan.

The others agreed.

"But how?" asked Leni.

"We simply follow our brother and assist him in confessing his feelings for Ronnie Anne." answered Lisa .

The others agreed.

"We put our plan to immediate action." said Lucy.

"Help Lincoln!" exclaimed Lily.

* * *

That night, the Loud siblings went to sleep. Lincoln curled up under his cover snuggling with Bun Bun. However, the Loud boy could not sleep instead tossing and turning. Finally, Lincoln gave up on sleep. He instead looked up at the ceiling.

"I have to tell Ronnie Anne that I like her tomorrow." stated Lincoln.

Lincoln chuckled a bit.

"It doesn't seem like that long ago I said I would rather lick the floor then kiss Ronnie Anne." mused Lincoln.

Lincoln would facepalm thinking about this.

"I cannot mention that." said Lincoln firmly.

Lincoln quietly looked at the ceiling above him.

"So this is growing up." said Lincoln.

Lincoln thought for a bit.

"I never expected it to creep up so quickly." noted Lincoln.

Lincoln remembered the puberty film his class watched.

"Poor Clyde passed out three times watching that." chuckled Lincoln.

Lincoln rubbed his face.

"I gotta sleep." decided Lincoln.

Lincoln laid down and finally drifted off to sleep.

A/N: That is where we'll end things for now. I am sorry if this felt a bit repetitive, but I needed to do this. However, we have gotten a bit of incite into Lincoln and how is coming of age is affecting him. Also, Luna referenced two songs here. The first was "My Eyes Adore You" by Frankie Valli & The Four Seasons the other being "Love Machine" by The Miracles. Next time, Lincoln talks to Ronnie Anne though his sisters might make things harder than he expects. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter three of this story. Here, Lincoln talks with Ronnie Anne to reveal how he feels. However, his sisters might complicate things.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House

The sun shone brightly in the sky over Royal Woods, Michigan. The Loud children awoke to begin their day. They ate breakfast together then got ready for school. Or so it seemed. As he prepared, Lori and Luna slipped into Lincoln's room.

"How are you doing Lincoln?" asked Luna.

"Nervous." answered Lincoln.

"Understandable." shrugged Luna.

"Any idea how you'll gonna do it?" asked Lori.

Lincoln took a moment.

"I'm bringing her to Ketchum Park so I know we'll be alone." answered Lincoln.

"But, you'll literally be in public." noted Lori.

"There won't be anyone I know." shrugged Lincoln.

"I get it." said Lori.

"I'm just gonna tell her and try not to beat around the bush." said Lincoln.

"That works." said Luna.

"I can't believe I'm have my first love." admitted Lincoln.

"Little bro, you're becoming a man." said Luna proudly.

"How did you handle it?" asked Lincoln.

"It's literally important to remember this isn't the end of the world." answered Lori.

"Puberty is scary, but there are fun things." added Luna.

"Just remember, we'll be here for you." said Lori.

"No matter what you need." said Luna.

Lincoln smiled warmly.

"We gotta get ready." noted Lori.

"Best luck, little bro." said Luna.

Lori and Luna departed.

"Today is the day." said Lincoln.

* * *

Meanwhile, the remaining Loud sisters where also meeting. They had gathered in Lucy and Lynn's room once more. The girls where seated around in a circle in the same spots that had been the day before. Today was a very important day and they new it.

"Are you ready to help Lincoln get a girlfriend?" asked Luan.

The others cheered in response.

"I'm handing it over to Lynn." noted Lucy.

Everyone turned to Lynn.

"So, our bro wants to get with Ronnie Anne. However, he is a nerd and needs our help to do this so he won't end up alone." began Lynn.

Lynn faced over her sisters.

"Suggestions?" asked Lynn.

Lisa cleared her throat.

"I managed to plant an audio recording device in our brother unit's bedroom." said Lisa.

"Didn't mom and dad make you remove your cameras?" asked Lola.

"And other junk?" asked Lana.

"This is for the importance of our mission." answered Lisa blushing.

Lisa pulled out a small metal box. and turned it on.

 _"How are you doing Lincoln?" asked Luna._

 _"Nervous." answered Lincoln._

 _"Understandable." shrugged Luna._

 _"Any idea how you'll gonna do it?" asked Lori._

"Like, I don't see Lori, Luna or Linky." noted Leni confused.

 _"I'm bringing her to Ketchum Park so I know we'll be alone." answered Lincoln._

 _"But, you'll literally be in public." noted Lori._

 _"There won't be anyone I know." shrugged Lincoln._

 _"I get it." said Lori._

"That settles it, we shall follow our brother unit and offer our covert assistance." said Lisa.

"You heard her ladies!" declared Lynn.

* * *

The kids departed and headed for school. The Loud children attended classes, but all of them were distracted with something else. Lincoln told Clyde about his plan and Clyde gave his best friend all of his support. Lincoln proposed to Ronnie Anne that they hang out at the park after school and she agreed. Finally, school ended and the students departed. Lisa, Lola, Lana, Lucy, Lynn, Luan and Leni gathered. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne left with Lincoln's seven sisters following them. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne arrived ignorant they where being followed.

"So, what do you want to do?" asked Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln gulped nervously.

" _Think of something._ " thought Lincoln.

Lincoln's eyes darted and spotted Ronnie's skateboard sticking out of her backpack.

"How about you teach me to skateboard." answered Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne laughed at this.

"No offense Lame - O but, you're not the most coordinated." noted Ronnie Anne.

"I can do it!" declared Lincoln.

Lincoln covered his mouth.

"I didn't mean to snap." said Lincoln worried.

"Man Lincoln, I thought your balls would have dropped by now." joked Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne pulled out the skateboard and drops it on the ground.

"Hop on." said Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln got on the skateboard.

"Oh boy." said Lincoln worried.

Ronnie Anne put her helmet on Lincoln.

"By the way, I've got lice." stated Ronnie Anne.

"What?!" exclaimed Lincoln.

"Gotcha!" laughed Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne gave Lincoln a push and he was off.

"You gotta get balanced!" called Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln desperately attempted to balance, but only ended up hitting a trash can.

"You suck at that." stated Scoots.

Scoots passed by on her scooter.

"You okay Lincoln?" asked Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne helped Lincoln up.

"Yeah." answered Lincoln.

"Hi Lincoln." said a familiar pair of voices.

Both Lola and Lana came over.

"I never thought we'd see you here." said Lana.

"What are you doing here?" asked Lola.

Lincoln rolled his eyes at the twins obvious fake acting.

"We're hanging out." answered Ronnie Anne suspicious.

"Lincoln." said Lucy.

Lincoln jumped into the air.

"I was here for a funeral. I am so surprised to see you." said Lucy.

Once again, Lincoln could easily tell his Gothic little sister was lying.

"Oh Lincoln, how funny to see you." said Luan.

Luan walked up holding Lily.

"I was here for a show and I brought Lily to see it." said Luan.

"Where's your equipment?" asked Lincoln suspicious.

"Hey Lincoln!" called Lynn.

Lynn walked over.

"I just came here to play with Margo." said Lynn.

"I came to observe the science of sports." added Lisa.

Lincoln rolled his eyes.

"Oh hi." said Leni.

"What are you doing here?" asked Lincoln.

"I was skiing." answered Leni.

"In the park at this time of the year." said Ronnie Anne skeptical.

"Um..." began Leni.

"Okay, you guys are up to something." stated Lincoln.

"We're here to help you and Ron..." began Leni.

Luan quickly silenced her older sister.

"Yeah. The odds of all of you coming here is crazy." agreed Ronnie Anne.

"They are quiet astronomical." said Lisa, "In fact, the odds are..."

Lynn bopped Lisa on the head.

"Shut it." whispered Lynn.

"Hey Ronnie, you helpin' Lincoln skateboard." said Lynn.

"We only did it once." noted Ronnie Anne.

"I'm sure Lincoln will be a _crash_ hit." said Luan.

Luan laughed at her joke while everyone else groaned.

"Get it?" asked Luan.

"So you and Lincoln are spending a lot of time together." said Lana.

"Like a princess and a knight." added Lola.

Ronnie Anne laughed.

"Princess Lincoln." said Ronnie Anne.

"I think she meant I was the knight." replied Lincoln irked.

"You'd look better in a dress." shrugged Ronnie Anne.

"He did that time he tried to join us on Take Your Daughter To Work Day." said Lynn.

"I wish I could gave seen that!" declared Ronnie Anne.

"Luckily, you can't." sighed Lincoln in relief.

"I do caution you to be careful otherwise you risk scraps that could become infect, broken bones and concussions." said Lisa.

Lisa noticed the helmet.

"I am glad you are wearing head protection, though pads would be good too." said Lisa.

"Okay." replied Lincoln, uncertain.

"So, are you enjoying your time together?" asked Lucy.

"Yeah." answered Lincoln.

"Sure." shrugged Ronnie Anne.

"How long do you plan to hang out together?" asked Luan.

"At least until dinner." said Ronnie Anne.

"That's it?" asked the twins horrified.

"We can hang out tomorrow." said Ronnie Anne.

"But that's totes a month away!" exclaimed Leni.

The others decided to ignore her.

"So...what do we do?" asked Lucy.

"I was teaching Lincoln to skateboard so we'll get back to that." answered Ronnie Anne.

"I can help." offered Lynn.

"I can do this." replied Ronnie Anne.

"Do you not think I can do it?!" asked Lynn offended.

"I can do it myself." answered Ronnie Anne smiling.

The twins pulled Lynn aside.

"You have to stay calm." whispered Lola.

"Otherwise Ronnie Anne might turn down Lincoln." added Lana.

Lynn took a second trying to suppress her competitive streak.

"Okay Ronnie, go ahead." said Lynn, gritting her teeth.

Lincoln got back on the skateboard and began trying to skate as his sisters watched.

"We aren't doing anything." whispered Lola.

"We have to do something." whispered Lana.

"Watch this." said Lynn.

Lynn watched as Lincoln skateboarded by.

"Lincoln!" cried Lynn.

Lynn jumped up and scared Lincoln. Lincoln was so surprised he crashed into Ronnie Anne.

"Got it." said Lynn.

Ronnie Anne and Lincoln quickly got back up.

"What was that?!" asked Lincoln angrily.

"I was just trying to have fun." answered Lynn.

"I thought we where trying to get Lincoln and Ronnie Anne together." noted Leni.

The others sisters tried to hush Leni, but the cat was out of the bag.

"I knew it!" exclaimed Lincoln.

"Lincoln, is it true you like me?" asked Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln blushed wildly causing Ronnie Anne to laugh.

"What a loser!" laughed Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln hung his head only to have Ronnie Anne playfully slug him in the arm.

"Good thing I'm a loser too." said the Hispanic girl.

Before Lincoln could speak, Ronnie Anne kissed Lincoln.

"You're cute little butt is mine." said Ronnie Anne.

A/N: That is where we'll end things for now. So Lincoln and Ronnie Anne are together now with a little help from his sisters. Next time, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne adjust to being an item. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter four of this story. Here, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne adjust to being a couple.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House

It was the day after Lincoln and Ronnie Anne began dating. World quickly spread at home and the Loud parents where thrilled to hear their son found someone. Of course, Lori and Luna did chastise the others for their involvement, but things went well so it was all good. Lincoln made sure to get to school early so he could talk with Clyde. Once Clyde McBride arrived, Lincoln pulled him aside.

"How'd it go?" asked Clyde hopeful.

"Ronnie and I are dating." answered Lincoln.

"Way to go!" cried Clyde happily.

"Thanks to my sisters." admitted Lincoln.

"Really?" asked Clyde surprised.

Lincoln explained the situation.

"I guess that actually worked out." mused Clyde.

"Well, Lori's happy. She's dating Bobby and I'm dating Ronnie Anne." said Lincoln.

"Great." replied Clyde uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" asked Lincoln.

"Nothing." answered Clyde, unconvincingly.

Lincoln tapped his chin.

"Actually, I think Lori and Bobby might break up." whispered Lincoln.

"Are you serious?" asked Clyde excited.

Clyde cleared his throat.

"That is unfortunate." said Clyde.

"You're not over Lori." stated Lincoln bluntly.

Clyde hung his head.

"I'm sorry!" exclaimed Clyde.

"It's okay." said Lincoln comfortingly.

Clyde let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks." said Clyde.

Clyde rubbed the back of his head.

"So, how's it being off the market?" asked Clyde.

"Nothing's changed." answered Lincoln nonchalant.

"You gonna tell the others?" asked Clyde.

"Overtime." answered Lincoln.

"What does that mean?" asked Clyde confused.

"I don't need to rush things." answered Lincoln.

"You gotta explain." stated Clyde.

Lincoln let out a sigh.

"I only have to do this on my own terms. I don't have to do things if I don't want to rush." explained Lincoln.

"Makes sense." said Lincoln.

"Hey!" cried a Southern voice.

Liam, Zack and Rusty came over.

"'Sup guys?" asked Lincoln.

"We're getting out test scores back." noted Rusty ominously.

The five boys cringed at the thought.

"Hey Lincoln; Flat Tire, Poppa Wheelie and I where at practicing at Ketchum Park. We are sure we saw you and Ronnie Anne there." said Rusty.

" _Did he see us kiss?_ " thought Lincoln.

Lincoln shook his head.

"She was teaching me to skateboard." said Lincoln.

"We also saw your sisters there." said Rusty.

"They followed him. You know how they are." answered Ronnie Anne arriving.

Lincoln couldn't be happier to see his girlfriend.

"Makes sense." mused Liam.

The bell rang signaling it was time to get to class.

"We have to get inside." noted Ronnie Anne.

The kids all raced inside.

"We don't have to rush telling people." whispered Ronnie Anne.

"Thanks." replied Lincoln relieved.

* * *

The kids began their day at school. As they did, word of Lincoln and Ronnie Anne spending time together got around. By lunch, it was a hot topic among the students. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne both where well aware of these. The six friends sat down to eat as the rumors spread. Liam, Zack and Rusty shared awkward looks. Lincoln,. Ronnie Anne and Clyde shared worried looks.

"So, I got a C- on my test." sighed Lincoln.

"Same." said Clyde.

"D." sighed Liam.

"I failed." said Zack flatly.

"Me too." said Rusty flatly.

"So did I."said Ronnie Anne flatly.

The six let out a collective sigh.

"So Lincoln, you and Ronnie Anne where spending time at the park." noted Liam.

" _Maldicion!_ " snapped Ronnie Anne.

"She was teaching me to skateboard. I told you that." said Lincoln.

"That's not what is sounds like." chuckled Rusty.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ronnie Anne bluntly.

"I heard you making out." answered Zack.

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne blushed.

"Who told you that?" asked Ronnie Anne demanding.

"Mollie." answered Zack.

"She heard it from Renee." continued Rusty.

"She heard it from Sadie who heard it from Kat who heard it from Joy who heard it from Artie who heard it from Andrew." concluded Liam.

" _Oh Dios Mio._ " sighed Ronnie Anne.

"I've heard rumors too." admitted Clyde.

Ronnie Anne grabbed Clyde by his shirt.

"What are they saying?" asked Ronnie Anne angrily.

Clyde gulped nervously.

"Ronnie Anne, you're making him nervous." whispered Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne muttered in Spanish as she released Clyde.

"Clyde, please tell me what they are saying?" asked Ronnie Anne calmly. 

Before Clyde could answer, Girl Jordan and Stella came over.

"Lincoln, is it true you and Ronnie Anne where naked at the park?" asked Girl Jordan.

"I heard Ronnie Anne was giving you head." noted Stella.

"What's that?" asked Girl Jordan.

"Not sure." answered Stella.

"My cousin mentioned it once." mused Girl Jordan.

"Oh My God." groaned Lincoln embarrassed.

Ronnie Anne jumped to her feet.

"Who the hell told you that?!" asked Ronnie Anne angrily.

"Some girls where talking about it before school." answered Girl Jordan intimidated.

"We didn't start anything." added Stella, equally intimidated.

"Nothing freaking happened!" declared Ronnie Anne.

One of the teachers on staff come over.

"Miss Santiago, please keep it down or else I'll have to send you to the principal." noted the teacher.

Ronnie Anne tensely clinched her fists.

"Please just sit down." said Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne let out a frustrated sigh and sat down.

"Shit." cursed Ronnie Anne.

Kids quickly began whispering.

"Bastards." muttered Ronnie Anne angrily.

"Are you okay?" asked Lincoln worried.

Ronnie Anne took a moment to calm down.

"I guess." answered Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne huffed.

" Ignore them." requested Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne groaned.

"I guess." sighed Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln smiled at this.

"You'll see. Things will be fine." said Lincoln.

* * *

This continued all week. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne where forced to deal with the daily rumors which seemed more and more ludicrous. The principal pulled them into his office and they where forced to reaffirm they did nothing sexual. Luckily, he was convinced and didn't feel the need to inform their parents. On Friday, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne sat down with Liam, Zack, Rusty and Clyde at lunch.

"How are you holding up?" asked Clyde concerned.

"Rough." answered Lincoln flatly.

"Pissed off." answered Ronnie Anne bitterly.

"It can't be that bad." said Zack.

"You've never been on the receiving end of a rumor mill." noted Lincoln.

"I haven't. Sorry." admitted Zack.

"We've been trying to defend y'all." said Liam.

"But, it hasn't worked." added Rusty.

"Of course it hasn't." said Ronnie Anne angrily.

"Rumors don't die just because you deny them." sighed Lincoln.

"Doctor Lopez says rumors are dangerous and destroy self - esteem." noted Clyde.

"Yup." confirmed Lincoln.

"I'll kill who ever started this rumors." promised Ronnie Anne.

"I doubt you'll find out who started them." shrugged Rusty.

"Then I'll kill whoever spreads them." stated Ronnie Anne.

"Then you'll get suspended." said Zack.

"Chilling at home and watching television sounds good to me." shrugged Ronnie Anne.

The group continued eating until someone walked by and said "slut" while passing Ronalda.

"Who said that?!" asked Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne jumped up.

"Who said that?!" asked Ronnie Anne.

The teacher walked back over.

"Miss Santiago, I already warned you once." said the teacher firmly.

"Ronnie Anne...please." whispered Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne gave Lincoln a hurt look.

" _I have to stand with her._ " thought Lincoln.

Lincoln jumped up.

"Who called my girlfriend a slut?" asked Lincoln.

This revelation led to surprised gasps.

"We where at the park and officially began dating. That is it. Nothing more happened than a kiss." revealed Lincoln.

The cafeteria was left silent.

"Thanks Lincoln." said Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne kissed Lincoln on the cheek.

"Thanks." said Ronnie Anne grateful.

"it's what I need to do." replied Lincoln.

The remainder of lunch and the remainder of the day passed by peacefully. Luckily, it seems Lincoln's speech at lunch managed to help matters. Finally, school ended and the kids departed. Ronnie Anne, Lincoln and Clyde decided to hang out at 1216 Franklin Avenue. The Loud girls where present and Clyde mentioned what happened at lunch. At the insistence of his sisters, Lincoln (and Ronnie Anne) explained what happened.

"Lincoln, I am literally proud of you." said Lori emotionally.

"It wasn't that big of a deal." said Lincoln embarrassed.

"Hey, I'd it was." replied Ronnie Anne.

"Our bro is a Casanova." said Luna.

"I can be a Casanova too, Lori." said Clyde.

"What did you say?" asked Lori surprised.

"Nothing!" answered Clyde embarrassed.

"So, like, what's next for you?" asked Leni.

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne gave each other uncertain looks.

"It doesn't matter as long as we're together." said Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne slugged Lincoln in the arm.

"That was so cheesy Lame - O!" laughed Ronnie Anne.

"Yeah." agreed Lincoln.

"But, I agree with you." admitted Ronnie Anne.

A/N: That is where we'll end things for now. So, Ronnie Anne and Lincoln have made their relationship public dealing with nasty rumors. Next time, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne continue their relationship. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter five of this story. Here, we see as Lincoln and Ronnie Anne continue their relationship now in the open.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House

Things where much better for Lincoln and Ronnie Anne. The rumors had died since Lincoln and Ronnie Anne came public about dating the kids had moved on. Lincoln, Clyde and Ronnie Anne where all at Gus' Game & Grub hanging out.

"I'm so glad these rumors are dead." sighed Lincoln relieved.

"Thanks to your little declaration." added Clyde.

"So...now what?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"I have no clue." answered Lincoln.

"Yeah. Neither do I." added Clyde.

"Agh." groaned Ronnie Anne.

"I guess we can just...keep doing what we do." said Lincoln.

"Fine by me." shrugged Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne took a drink of her soda.

"We don't have to act all lovey dovey like Lori and Bobby, right?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"Of course not." answered Lincoln.

"If we tried, I'd have to break your arm." said Lincoln.

"Oh Boo - Boo Bear. I literally can't be without you." said Ronnie Anne, imitating Lori.

"Don't worry babe. We'll never be apart." replied Lincoln, imitating Bobby.

The two shared a laugh.

"Hey Ronnie, let's toast." proposed Lincoln.

Lincoln held his soda.

"To never acting like Lori and Bobby." said Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne held up her soda.

"To never acting like those two." said Ronnie Anne.

The two "clinked" their cups and drank.

"Hey, I think that's romantic." said Clyde.

Clyde shrugged his shoulders.

"You read too many romance novels." said Ronnie Anne.

"I'm basing it on my dads." noted Clyde.

"Isn't their anniversary coming up soon?" asked Lincoln.

"Yup." confirmed Clyde.

"They met on a date. My dad Howard was stood up and my other dad happened to arrive. The two met and hit it off." explained Clyde.

"That's nice." said Lincoln.

"Hey, have you two had a date?" asked Clyde.

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne looked at each other.

"Not yet." admitted Lincoln.

"Oh." replied Clyde surprised.

"We can!" declared Ronnie Anne embarrassed.

"I never said you couldn't!" exclaimed Clyde.

Ronnie Anne adverted her head to hid her blushing.

"Lame - O, you want to...go on a date?" asked Ronnie Anne meekly.

"Sure." answered Lincoln.

"There ya go." said Ronnie Anne proudly.

"Where will we go?" asked Lincoln.

"Oh man." muttered Ronnie Anne.

The two thought.

"We could go to a movie." proposed Lincoln.

"Fine by me." shrugged Ronnie Anne.

"Friday?" asked Lincoln.

"Cool." answered Ronnie Anne.

"That's great." said Clyde.

"Now you need to fine a girl..." began Ronnie Anne.

"I..." started Clyde.

"A girl your own age." said Ronnie Anne.

"Oh Lori." sighed Clyde softly.

* * *

Time passed and the three had to leave. Lincoln went home and kept thinking about his upcoming date. He tried to figure out how to make certain his date was a success. Feeling unsure, he decided to seek help. Leaving his room, heard laughing from downstairs. He walked down the stair case where he saw Lori and Luan laughing at a movie. Lincoln walked over to the couch.

" _Hey everybody, we're all going to get laid!_ " exclaimed one of the characters.

"What are you watching?" asked Lincoln curious.

" _Caddyshack._ " answered Luan in between laughs.

"It's literally a classic." added Lori.

"Um, I was hoping for you help." said Lincoln.

"With what?" asked Lori.

"I've got a date with Ronnie Anne." answered Lincoln.

"Tell us everything!" demanded Lori excitedly.

"We're going to a movie Friday." said Lincoln.

Lori would cheer in delight.

"I am literally so happy for you little bro!" cried Lori.

"Our little brother is growing up." cooed Luan.

"Lincoln, the first date is literally important." said Lori.

"Your first date was a disaster." noted Luan.

"Luckily, Bobby Boo Boo Bear is so great it didn't matter." replied Lori.

"And Ronnie Anne is his sister." said Luan.

"True, but it's till nice to have a good first date." said Lori.

"Yeah, I gotta agree with that." said Luan.

"Then help me!" requested Lincoln.

Lori hugged her brother.

"No problem Lincoln." said Lori.

Lori stood up.

"Come on, let's head upstairs." said Lori.

Luan got up.

"Luna's on a date with Sam so we can use my room." said Luan.

"Okay." agreed Lincoln meekly.

The trio went upstairs and to the room Luan and Luna share. Luan sat in her jester swivel chair, Lincoln sat on the bean bag chair and Lori sat on Luan's bed.

"Okay, so you're going to a movie." noted Luan.

"Yup." confirmed Lincoln.

"What movie are you going to see?" asked Lori.

"I don't know." answered Lincoln.

Lincoln tapped his chin.

"Probably an action film." decided Lincoln.

"You literally can't!" exclaimed Lori.

"Why not?" asked Lincoln.

"That's not romantic at all! It'll be a disaster!" declared Lori.

"I don't want that." muttered Lincoln.

"You literally have to see a rom - com." stated Lori.

"A what?" asked Lincoln confused.

"Romantic comedy." answered Luan.

Lincoln snickered.

"I'm pretty sure Ronnie Anne would get sick if I brought her to one of those." noted Lincoln.

"Lincoln, you need to trust me." replied Lori.

"Not everyone has the same taste." said Luan.

"Where did you and Benny go on your first date?" asked Lincoln.

"Stand up night at The Chortle Portal." answered Luan.

Luan began blushing.

"Benny loved my routine." said Luan smiling.

"Literally so romantic." cooed Lori.

"Lincoln, Luan and Sam went to a concert for their first date." added Luan.

"I'm so confused." sighed Lincoln.

"Lincoln, I think you should do whatever is best for you and Ronnie Anne." said Luan.

"That does makes sense." admitted Lori.

Lori shook her head.

"Lincoln, you need to be a gentleman." said Lori.

"That I can agree with." said Luan.

"How?" asked Lincoln.

"Pay for food, drinks and such." answered Lori.

Luan pulled out a twenty - dollar bill and and a ten dollar bill which she handed it to Lincoln.

"This will help you." said Luan.

Lincoln accepted the twenty.

"Thanks." said Lincoln.

"Hold the door open for her." said Lori.

"Check." replied Lincoln.

"How are you getting there?" asked Luan.

"Not sure." answered Lincoln.

"I'll drive you." replied Lori.

"That's so nice." said Lincoln.

"Hey, it's what a sister does." shrugged Lori.

"Okay, anything else?" asked Lincoln.

Lori and Luan thought.

"Just be kind and yourself." answered Lori.

"Then you'll be fine." agreed Luan.

Lincoln got up.

"Thanks for everything you two." said Lincoln.

"No problem." said Lori.

The three siblings shared a hug.

"You'll have a rocking time bro." said Luna.

Luna revealed she was standing in the doorway.

"What happened to your concert?" asked Luan surprised.

"Got cut short. Lincoln, kick butt on your date." answered Luna.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ronnie Anne had a similar idea and decided to seek help from her brother Bobby. Normally she wouldn't, but like Lincoln she was a bit anxious. Ronnie Anne waited until he returned from his third (or fourth) job. Exhausted Bobby flopped on the couch and Ronnie Anne quickly got him coffee while being unusually polite. It didn't take someone as smart as Lisa to realize something was up.

"Okay Ronnie Anne, what's going on?" asked Bobby.

Bobby still took the cup of coffee.

"Nothing. I''m just being nice." answered Ronnie Anne defensively.

"Don't lie to me _Ni N_ i, I can see right through it." warned Bobby.

"Fine." relented Ronnie Anne.

Ronalda took a moment as Bobby drank the coffee.

"I'm going on a date with Lincoln." revealed Ronnie Anne meekly.

Bobby spat out the coffee he was drinking.

"Watch it! You almost spewed hot coffee on me!" snapped Ronnie Anne.

"I'm just so happy for you!" declared Bobby.

Bobby hugged his little sister...maybe a bit too tightly.

"Hey. I need to breath." noted Ronnie Anne.

Bobby released his hug.

"Sorry." said Bobby embarrassed.

"So...it's just a movie. Nothing too major." said Ronnie Anne.

"Oh _Ni Ni_ , your first date is always a major event." replied Bobby.

Ronnie Anne began blushing.

"My first date with Lori was just magical." swooned Bobby.

"Not according to Lincoln." noted Ronnie Anne.

Bobby began rubbing the back of his neck.

"Okay, it might have been a little less than perfect." confessed Bobby.

Bobby shook his head.

" _Ni Ni_ , I'm going to help you!" declared Bobby.

"Thanks." said Ronnie Anne grateful.

"First, your looks." began Bobby.

"I am NOT wearing a dress!" declared Ronnie Anne.

"Okay. Okay." said Bobby.

"I do have to find something." muttered Ronnie Anne.

"If only Carlota where here." mused Bobby.

"That would be...interesting." said Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne shook her head.

"We gotta focus!" declared Ronnie Anne.

"Don't worry _Ni Ni_ , I'm here for you." said Bobby.

"I wish you wouldn't call me that anymore. I'm not a little kid." replied Ronnie Anne.

"You'll always be my little sister." noted Bobby.

Ronnie Anne blushed.

"Mom is working overtime so we've got plenty of time to prepare." revealed Bobby.

"Thanks big bro." said Ronnie Anne gratefully.

"No problem." said Bobby softly.

A/N: That is where we'll end this story. So, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne are going on a date and got help from siblings. Next time, the date comes closer. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter six of this story. Here, the date approach.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House

The day of the date arrived quicker than anyone expected. Lincoln and Clyde where hanging out after lunch. Their three other friends Liam, Zack and Rusty where trying to find a girlfriend of their own. Ronnie Anne hanging out with Stella.

"So...are you ready?" asked Clyde.

Lincoln let out a sigh.

"As ready I will be." answered Lincoln nervously.

"I'm sure it'll be great." replied Clyde.

"Hey. I'm sure." agreed Lincoln.

Lincoln let out a chuckle.

"We're really growing up, aren't we?" asked Lincoln.

"Puberty is coming fast." answered Clyde.

"Hey, are we don't have to worry about giving up stuff like Ace Savvy." mused Lincoln.

"Yeah. We learned that lesson." said Clyde.

"I've actually got friendly with Lori's friend Becky due to it." said Lincoln.

"Don't tell Ronnie Anne." joked Ronnie Anne.

"She knows." replied Lincoln chuckling.

"She might break your arm if you do cheat on her." said Clyde.

"If I'm lucky that's all she'll do." replied Lincoln.

The two shared a laugh.

"Besides, I'm still in touch with Lori's friend Joey and Leni's boyfriend Chaz." added Lincoln.

"They're doing well?" asked Clyde.

"Leni and Chaz are great." answered Lincoln.

Lincoln rubbed his chin.

"Are we too young to be talking like this?" asked Lincoln.

"I'd have to ask Doctor Lopez." answered Clyde.

Lincoln raised his eyebrow.

"I know..." began Clyde.

"Man, it really seems like last week we where still being kids." mused Lincoln.

"I know. Time flies." agreed Clyde.

"Geez, we'll be buying deodorant soon." chuckled Lincoln.

"I'm not ready for deodorant!" cried Clyde.

Clyde began to hyperventilate.

"It's fine Clyde. That's along time from now." said Lincoln.

Clyde managed to calm down.

"Yeah. You're right." sighed Clyde in relief.

Nearby, Ronnie Anne and Stella where having a similar conversation.

"So, how long util we go bra shopping?" asked Stella teasingly.

"Shit it." answered Ronnie Anne blushing.

"We're growing up and nothing can change that." noted Stella.

Ronnie Anne let out a sigh.

"I freaking know that." relented Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne shook her head.

"I don't want to think about that." admitted Ronnie Anne meekly.

"Hey, that's cool. You can deal with it when you want." noted Stella.

Ronnie Anne smiled.

"Thanks." replied Ronnie Anne gratefully.

The bell rang.

"Gotta get back inside." said Stella.

The two girls caught up the the group of five boys.

"All those girls and not one of them was interested." moaned Liam.

"I swear Girl Jordan was almost slapped Zack after he said her old look made her ugly." laughed Rusty.

"Hey, I was nervous and you didn't do much better." replied Zack.

"Lincoln noticed Ronalda.

"Ronnie for tonight, Lame - O?" asked Ronnie Anne uneasy.

"Yeah." answered Lincoln uneasy.

* * *

The rest of the day seemed to fly by. Both Lincoln and Ronnie Anne could only think of their date. This also caused them to not pay attention nearly landing the duo in detention. As he sat in his room waiting his date, Lincoln pondered if maybe he should have gone with detention. However, this wouldn't have worked because his ten sisters where making sure he went on this date. Having changes his clothes, Lincoln laid on his bed looking at the ceiling, a knock came on his door.

"Hey bro, can I come in?" asked Luna.

Lincoln sat up on his bed.

"Sure." answered Lincoln.

Luna entered and sat down next to her brother.

"So, tonight's the big night." began Luna.

"Yeah." answered Lincoln uneasy.

Lincoln took a deep breath.

"Luna, can I tell you something?" asked Lincoln.

"You're nervous." replied Luna.

Lincoln let out a nervous chuckle.

"It's kinda obvious, huh." noted Lincoln.

"Yeah." confirmed Luna.

Luna placed her arm around her brother.

"It's totally cool to be nervous." said Luna.

"How do I keep from freaking out?" asked Lincoln.

"Ya gotta keep a level bro." answered Luna.

"How do I do that?" asked Lincoln.

Luan popped her head in.

"There are different methods to try." answered Luan.

The comedian entered the room.

"I couldn't help but eavesdrop." confessed Luan.

"Remember when Lori got performance anxiety because of someone from Fairway University was going to watch her play?" asked Luan.

"You literally saved my butt." said Lori.

Lori and Leni both entered Lincoln's room.

"And Lincoln, you where a good caddie." added Lori.

"I guess you're here to help our bro too." said Luna.

"Oh yeah. We totes want Linky to have, like, the best date ever." confirmed Leni.

"I really appreciate it guys." said Lincoln.

"Look, we all know how literally stressful first dates can be." began Lori.

"But, you shouldn't worry too much." added Luan.

"Cause you're rockin' little bro!" declared Luna.

"And your totes so carrying and kind." said Leni.

"That's so nice." said Lincoln emotionally.

The five shared a hug.

"You know, it's funny." used Lincoln.

"What is?" asked Luan.

"Some honestly think you abuse me." said Lincoln.

"What?' asked the four sisters confused.

"Yeah. Thy think you treat me like a slave and don't love me." continued Lincoln amused.

"We literally got Smooch to perform outside to thank you fro helping us get money." noted Lori confused.

"Like I say; one boy and ten girls, wouldn't trade it for the world." shrugged Lincoln.

Lincoln noticed the time.

"Oh crud!" exclaimed Lincoln.

It was nearly time to get Ronnie Anne and start the date.

"Relax bro." said Luna.

Lincoln took several deep breaths.

"It's fine. I'm fine." said Lincoln.

"Glad to hear." replied Lori.

Lori pulled out her car keys.

"Time to go." said Lori.

"Don't get too handsy on your first date." said Luan teasingly.

"Yeah. Bobby might run ya down with a lorry." joked Luna, in her British accent.

"But, Lori is right here." noted Leni confused.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ronnie Anne was also getting ready. The Hispanic girl was currently in her room with her older brother Bobby. The main issue the two where having was wardrobe. Bobby wanted his little sister to dress up for her first date. However, Ronnie Anne refused to change into anything formal. As she laid on her bed, Ronnie Anne looked at the ceiling while her brother went through her closet.

"There's gotta be something in here." said Bobby.

Bobby continued to rummage through the closet.

"It's a freaking movie. I don't need to dress up." said Ronnie Anne annoyed.

" _Ni Ni_ , it's your first date. You should dress up." replied Bobby.

"It's not we're going anywhere fancy." noted Ronnie.

"You should still try and look nice." replied Bobby.

Bobby continued digging.

"How about this?" asked Bobby.

Bobby pulled out a mauve dress.

"I only wear that to church and only because mom makes me." answered Ronnie Anne firmly.

"Maybe you should where it tonight." proposed Bobby.

"If I wear that to the movies it might get dirty or stained." said Ronnie Anne.

"Mom would freak if that happened." mused Bobby.

"And since you're the one insisting, she'd freak out at you." said Ronnie Anne cocky.

Bobby quickly put the dress away.

"Let's find something else." said Bobby nervous.

While their mother was no taskmaster, she could firm when the situation called for it. Neither Bobby or Ronnie Anne dared risk it.

"Bobby, I don't need to dress up. I'm going in my usual clothes." stated Ronnie Anne.

"I just want to make sure your first date will perfect." noted Bobby softly.

"And I appreciate that." said Ronnie Anne embarrassed.

"If only mom didn't have to work late. She's love to see this." sighed Bobby.

"Unfortunately, she's a single parent so she has to do what she has to do." shrugged Ronnie Anne.

Bobby thought of how hard he and his mother worked just to meet end's meet.

"If papi..." began Bobby.

"Don't mention him!" snapped Ronnie Anne.

Bobby took a deep breath.

"I know you took what happened hard..." began Bobby.

"How could I not?!" asked Ronnie Anne.

Bobby thought for a moment.

"I understand where you coming from." said Bobby.

"No you don't." huffed Ronnie Anne.

"At first, I felt the same." revealed Bobby.

Ronnie Anne looked at her older brother with surprise.

"Really?" asked Ronnie Anne.

Bobby nodded his head in confirmation.

"He's still our father." noted Bobby.

Ronnie Anne muttered less than pleasant words in Spanish.

"Take all the time you need." said Bobby.

A faint smiled came to the face of Ronnie Anne.

"Okay, let's get back on that date." said Bobby.

"Sounds good." said Ronnie Anne grateful to off a touchy subject.

"Now, you know you can't act rude." said Bobby.

"No duh." replied Ronnie Anne.

"That means no pantsing Lincoln or putting anything down his pants." said Bobby.

"Fine." sighed Ronnie Anne.

"You shouldn't call him Lame - O either." added Bobby.

"He doesn't mind!" protested Ronnie Anne.

"You're going on a date. That's not the type of thing you should be saying to him." stated Bobby.

"You and Lori have your dumb pet names." countered Ronnie Anne.

"But not like that." said Bobby.

"Lincoln and I are different." noted Ronnie Anne.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"That must be him." realized Ronnie nervously.

The two went downstairs and Ronnie answered it the door revealing it was Lincoln. Lincoln had changed into his long sleeved orange shirt and khakis.

"You look good Lame - O." said Ronnie Anne blushing.

Bobby cleared his throat to let his little sister know he felt a mistake was made.

"Thanks Ronnie." replied Lincoln blushing.

Lori copied the same thing Bobby did.

"I mean, you look good too." said Lincoln.

Lori nodded in approval.

"Thank you Lincoln." said Ronnie Anne.

Bobby nodded in approval.

"Well we don't want to be late." noted Lori.

Lincoln stepped aside allowing Ronnie to go out first.

"Good job." whispered Lincoln.

As Lincoln left, Lori quickly turned to Bobby.

"You ready?" asked Lori hushed.

"Yeah." answered Bobby hushed.

A/N: That's where we'll end things for now. So, both of our young lovers are nervous about this date. However, their loving older siblings where there to help. You probably also noted I took another shot at the Saint Lincoln trope. But, what are Lori and Bobby planning? Next time, the date. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter seven of this story. Here, we have the date.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne both stared out the window watching Royal Woods pass by. Lori was driving them in Vanzilla to the movie theater for their date and neither lover could look st each other due to nerves. Finally, they arrive.

"We're here." noted Lori excitedly.

Lori parked and the three got out of Vanzilla.

"Hey, wanna race to the entrance?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"Sure." answered Lincoln.

Lori cleared her throat.

"Um, actually my feet re killing me so I better not." said Lincoln.

The trio walked to the theater when a bike pulled up.

"Oh hey, I didn't know you guys would be here." said Bobby.

"You saw me leave." noted Ronnie Anne dryly.

"Doesn't sound familiar." replied Bobby.

"You literally must be mistaken." added Lori.

The two eleven year olds groaned.

"Are you really to spy on us while we're dating?" asked Lincoln.

"Don't be crazy." answered Bobby nervously.

"You're literally imaging things." added Lori nervously.

"That's a yes." sighed Ronnie Anne.

"Lynn and Luan where at least stealthy when they spied on your date." said Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne rolled her eyes.

"It's fine Lincoln. Let's just ignore them." said Ronnie Anne.

"Fine." relented Lincoln.

"Hey baby, how about we catch a movie too." proposed Bobby.

"That sounds wonderful!" declared Lori.

"Don't worry. We won't watch the same movie as you." stated Bobby.

Ronnie Anne shook her head.

"They're not even being subtle." sighed Ronnie.

* * *

The four headed inside the theater together. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne chose an action movie to watch which was PG-13. Luckily, Bobby and Lori where there to get them in. They got their tickets then headed for concessions. Popcorn, soda and a little candy where gathered for the movie watching enjoyment. The four headed to the theater where their movie was showing. Bobby and Lori said goodbye and turned to leave. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne found good, unobstructed seats to watch.

"Are they watching us?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"Let me see." answered Lincoln.

Lincoln pretended to stretch and spotted Lori and Bobby poorly hiding a few rows up.

"Yup." said Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne once again rolled her eyes.

"This is totally lame!" declared Ronnie Anne.

"It's not like we're babies." noted Lincoln.

"Exactly!" exclaimed Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie started getting up.

"I'm telling them to go." said Ronnie.

"Just ignore them." replied Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne thought for a moment before sitting back down.

"Yeah. It's not like they'd listen." said Ronnie.

"Maybe they'll start making out and will forget about us." proposed Lincoln.

"Geez Lincoln, where did that come from?" asked Ronnie Anne surprised/

"I live with five older sisters." answered Lincoln bluntly.

"As long as they keep their clothes on I"m cool." shrugged Ronnie.

Lincoln shuttered.

"Didn't need that image." groaned Lincoln.

The two shared a laugh.

"So...how is the date so far?" asked Lincoln sheepish.

Ronnie's face turned red as a tomato due to this question.

"Um...Ronnie." began Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne said something in Spanish.

"I didn't understand." noted Lincoln.

Lincoln rubbed the back of his neck.

"I gotta learn Spanish." muttered Lincoln.

Awkward silence filled the air as the wait droned on.

"Man, they haven't even gotten to the previews yet." noted Lincoln.

"We'll be here all night." said Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie turned and spotted Lori and Bobby talking. While she couldn't hear them, the way they where acting made it clear it was lovey dovey talk.

"Disgusting." groaned Ronnie.

"Oh Bobby, this is literally so romantic." said Lincoln, imitating Lori.

"Yeah babe. I love spending time with you." said Ronnie, imitating Bobby.

The two shared a laugh.

"Hey Ronnie..." began Lincoln.

"Hey?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"Let's promise to never act like that." answered Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne began blushing.

"Are you okay?" asked Lincoln.

"It's not like we're serious. This is our first date." answered Ronnie Anne meekly.

Now it was Lincoln's turn to blush.

"I meant..." started Lincoln.

Lincoln trailed off which was followed by more awkward silence.

"Hey Ronnie, I have an idea." noted Lincoln.

"I'm listening." replied Ronnie.

"Let's forget about this date and just treat this like two friends watching a movie together." proposed Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne let out a chuckle.

"I like the way you think Lame - O." replied Ronnie Anne relieved.

The two relaxed as the previews began.

"Finally." said Ronnie lightheartedly.

"We're been waiting forever." added Lincoln, also lightheartedly.

* * *

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne where able to relax and actually enjoy themselves. By taking off the pressure, both felt liberated with the weight off their shoulders. The movie its self was a cheesy action flick with little substance, but plenty of explosions and they was more then enough for the two. Finally, the credits rolled and the lights went back on.

"Watch this." whispered Ronnie.

Ronnie Anne turned her head.

"Hey, the movies over so we gonna leave now?!" asked Ronnie.

Bobby and Lori quickly ducked desperately trying to hide.

"You know we saw you." noted Lincoln.

"Heck, we knew you where there the home time." added Ronnie Anne.

Bobby and Lori gave up on hiding.

"We decided to walk out on the movie we went to see." said Lori.

"Yeah. It was a snore." added Bobby.

"Unbelievable." groaned Ronnie Anne.

"There's no point in fighting it." noted Lincoln.

"Yeah." agreed Ronnie.

The four began exiting the theater.

"So, how was it?" asked Lori hopeful.

"Fine." answered Lincoln.

"Really?" asked Bobby hopeful.

"The acting was hooky and the plot made no sense, but it had action to keep us interested." answered Ronnie Anne.

Lori and Bobby both frowned.

"We where literally asking about the date." clarified Lori.

"Oh. It was cool." shrugged Ronnie.

"We treated it less like a date and more like friends hanging out." added Lincoln.

"But, there's not really romantic." replied Lori concerned.

"It's how we do things." stated Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln shrugged his shoulders

"What works for you doesn't really work for us." explained Lincoln.

* * *

The four piled into Vanzilla and departed. Bobby tossed his bike in the back and sat up front next to Lori while Lincoln and Ronnie Anne sate behind them. Lincoln looked outside the window watching the street lights passing by against the dark night sky while his mind wandered.

"So...how do you think it went?" asked Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln snapped back to reality.

"I think it went fine." answered Lincoln.

Lincoln was blushing now.

"Yeah,. Me too." agreed Ronnie Anne meekly.

Lincoln got a look at his newly minted girlfriend.

"She's blushing too." noted Lincoln.

Lincoln let out a chuckle.

"What so funny?" asked Ronnie Anne confused.

"I'm so relieved to see you blushing." answered Lincoln happily.

"I wasn't blushing!" declared Ronnie Anne...blushing.

"I'm glad you where just as uncomfortable as I was." said Lincoln.

Nearing this, Ronnie rubbed the back of her neck.

"Yeah. It was still kinda awkward." admitted Ronnie Anne.

"Nobody says we have to rush things." said Lincoln.

"Totally." replied Ronnie Anne.

"Who cares how long it takes." stated Lincoln.

This sentence made Ronnie Anne feel odd.

"Are you okay?" asked Lincoln concerned.

"Yeah. I'm fine." answered Ronnie Anne smiling.

"You literally so cute!" exclaimed Lori.

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne noticed their siblings where listening to everything.

"Dang it." said Lincoln and Ronnie Anne in unison.

"We're sorry if we ruined things." said Bobby.

"You can literally date however you want." added Lori.

"Thanks and don't worry. We both had a good time." said Ronnie Anne.

* * *

The four passed the trip with the idle chit chat until they arrived at the Santiago residence. Lori sadly parted ways with Bobby despite Lincoln noting they'll see each other again the next day. Lincoln then hopped into the front passenger seat for the trip back home. He had never had the chance to ride up front so Lincoln enjoyed that. They arrived at 1216 Franklin Avenue and once inside Lincoln was predictable swarmed by his sisters.

"How did it go?" asked Luan.

"Did ya rock the night away?" asked Luna.

"Was it totes romantic?" asked Leni.

"Do you posses the necessary connection to precipitate a romantic relationship?" asked Lisa.

"Are you going to get married?" asked Lola.

"If you do I'll whip up a bandstand so you can do it in the back yard." offered Lana.

"Guys please. Please. I just got back." noted Lincoln.

"Can you please tell us how it went?" asked Lucy, appearing out of nowhere.

Lincoln nearly jumped out of his shoes thanks to his Spooky sister.

"Sorry." said Lucy.

"Did you kiss her?" asked Lynn.

All of the other sisters eagerly wanted this answered.

"No. It was just a movie and we treated it like friends." answered Lincoln.

"Trapped in the friend zone." sighed Lynn.

"Ronnie agreed to it." said Lincoln.

"Guys, we cannot push things. They'll go at their pace." said Lori.

"But that'll take forever!" declared Lola.

"Yeah. We gotta help them out." agreed Lana.

"Lori's right on this one. Ya can't rush love." replied Luna.

"Love it totes something that takes time and effort." said Leni.

"Did you at least gave a good time?" asked Luan.

"Yeah. It was a lot of fun." answered Lincoln.

"A positive beginning to the romantic endeavors of our brother unit." said Lisa.

"Okay. Everyone has to literally promise not to interfere with Lincoln's love life." said Lori.

The others agreed, but the commitment of some was questionable.

"Thanks for everything Lori." said Lincoln grateful.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ronnie Anne had made herself comfortable at home. It was getting late, but she didn't have school the next day so she could stay up and watch TV. As Ronnie flipped through the channels, her brother walked in.

"I'm glad you had a good time." noted Bobby.

"Yeah. It was fun." shrugged Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne took a moment.

"Thanks for helping me get ready." said Ronnie Anne.

"No problem. It's what big brothers do." replied Bobby.

Bobby rubbed the back of the neck.

"It's just weird." admitted Bobby.

"What is?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"You're growing up right before my eyes." answered Bobby.

"Are you gonna go all mushy?" asked Ronnie Anne disgusted.

Bobby hugged Ronnie Anne tightly.

"That's a yes." noted Ronnie Anne.

'You'll always be my little sister, Ni Ni." said Bobby.

"You'll always be my big brother." replied Ronnie Anne.

A/N: That's where we'll end things for now. So, the date went well and things are fine...for now. Next time, the aftermath of the date. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter eight of this story. Here, we see the aftermath of the date and where to we go from here.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House

The next two days following the date where beautiful so the Loud family and the Santiago family tried to soak this in. On Monday, the kids had to return to school and the overcast skies reflected the somber mood. Lincoln and Clyde where talking when Liam, Zack and Rusty arrived.

"So how'd did go?" asked Zack.

"What did you do?" asked Rusty.

"Did ya kiss her?" asked Liam teasingly.

Lincoln recounted the date.

"That;s it." said Lincoln.

"Lincoln, you're turning into quiet the ladies man." said Rusty.

"It was one date!" exclaimed Lincoln blushing.

"I've been meanin' to check that movie out." noted Liam.

"Well I'd recommend it." replied Lincoln.

"Too action-y for my taste." said Clyde.

"Now if only girls would notice us." moaned Zack.

The four other boys shared a collective sigh.

"Oh Lori." sighed Clyde.

"I thought you where off her." noted Zack confused.

Clyde laughed nervously.

"Yeah." said Clyde nervously.

" Anyway..." began Lincoln.

"Well, you had a good time and that's all that matters." stated Rusty.

"When are y'all going out again?" asked Liam.

"I don't know." answered Lincoln unsure.

"My dads have set date nights when they go out." noted Clyde.

"My house is a bit to hectic for that." replied Lincoln.

"I'm sure you can find time." said Zack.

"That is true." admitted Lincoln.

"If you don't go out again then how will she know you're still into her?" asked Liam.

"I don't follow." answered Lincoln confused.

"Poor Lincoln. So young." sighed Clyde.

"We're the same age." noted Lincoln dryly.

"Lincoln, you gotta woo Ronnie Anne." said Rusty.

"Girls like big romantic gestures." added Zack.

"Ronnie Anne like shoving Sloppy Joes down my pants." replied Lincoln.

"Maybe now, but you're entering a relationship and that changes things." said Rusty.

Lincoln frowned hearing this.

"I really don't want anything to change." said Lincoln.

"Oh it will." said Liam.

"So what do I do?" asked Lincoln.

The boys thought.

"My pa brings ma a stetson on account-a they met at the rodeo." noted Liam.

"I don't think that would work." said Lincoln.

"How about flowers." proposed Zack.

"Now that is a good idea." said Rusty confidently.

"What kind of flowers?" asked Lincoln.

"Roses are the classic choice though tulips and lilacs are popular as well." answered Clyde.

"You know that off the top of your head." replied Rusty surprised.

Clyde blushed a bit.

"I'll get flowers after school." said Lincoln.

Lincoln pulled out his money.

"I hope I had enough." noted Lincoln concerned.

"Lola has always has cash on her." said Clyde.

Lincoln shuttered at the idea.

"I don't want to pay the interest." said Lincoln shaken.

Nearby, a similar conversation was occurring with Stella and Ronnie Anne.

"Sounds like you had a good time." said Stella envious.

"It's was cool." shrugged Ronnie Anne.

"I'm happy for you Ronnie." said Stella.

"Thanks." replied Ronnie.

"So, what's next?" asked Stella.

"What do you mean?" asked Ronnie Anne confused.

"I mean, what's next for you and Lincoln." answered Stella.

"Oh." replied Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne thought for a minute.

"I'm not sure." confessed Ronnie Anne.

"Really." said Stella surprised.

"Yeah." said Ronnie confused.

"I'd lock it down quickly." stated Stella.

"Why?" asked Ronnie Anne confused.

"Others girls might snatch him up." said Stella.

"Like who?" asked Ronnie Anne unsure.

"Paige, Christina, Girl Jordan." answered Stella.

"What about you?" asked Ronnie Anne firmly.

Stella let out a chuckle.

"You don't have to worry about me." answered Stella.

Ronnie Anne laughed a bit.

"Yeah. I can't believe i thought you could steal Lincoln." said Ronnie Anne.

"I could win over Lincoln if I wanted." said Stella offended.

"Try it and I'll break your arm." vowed Ronnie Anne tensely.

"Look, let's just calm down. I am your friend and I'd never try to take Lincoln from you." said Stella.

"Sorry. Guess I got a bit defensive." sighed Ronnie Anne.

"Friends?" asked Stella.

"Of course." answered Ronnie Anne.

* * *

The day seemed to drag on at times. However, this was more due to the tedious and boring classes than anything else. Salvation finally came when the last bell ran dismissing the children from their school. Lincoln and his friends decided to spend time at Ketchem Park. This gave Lincoln and Ronnie Anne the chance to be together and get some alone time while the others did their own thing.

"So..." began Lincoln awkwardly.

"So..." began Ronnie Anne awkwardly.

A minute of awkward silence followed.

"How was your weekend?" asked Lincoln.

"Um. Fine." answered Ronnie Anne.

"Mine was fine too." replied Lincoln.

Lincoln remembered his conversation with his friends from this morning.

 _"Lincoln, you gotta woo Ronnie Anne." said Rusty._

 _"Girls like big romantic gestures." added Zack._

 _"Ronnie Anne like shoving Sloppy Joes down my pants." replied Lincoln._

 _"Maybe now, but you're entering a relationship and that changes things." said Rusty._

 _Lincoln frowned hearing this._

 _"I really don't want anything to change." said Lincoln._

 _"Oh it will." said Liam._

"Lincoln gulped anxiously.

"About our relationship." started Lincoln anxiously.

"What about it?" asked Ronnie Anne nervously.

"Now that we're...you know...I don't see how things can stay the same." answered Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne rubbed her left arm with her right arm.

"Yeah. I know what you mean." confessed Ronnie Anne.

More awkward silence followed suit.

"Lincoln, things will be fine." said Ronnie Anne.

"Will it?" asked Lincoln distressed.

Ronnie Anne was taken aback.

"Look Lame - o, you need to chill." stated Ronnie Anne firmly.

"Maybe you're right." relented Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne suddenly though back to her conversation with Stella.

 _"Others girls might snatch him up." said Stella._

 _"Like who?" asked Ronnie Anne unsure._

 _"Paige, Christina, Girl Jordan." answered Stella._

Ronnie Anne shook her head.

"Hey Lincoln, has anyone said anything...odd to you?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"Like what?" asked Lincoln confused.

"You know." answered Ronnie Anne uneasy.

"Um...no I don't." answered Lincoln.

"Just forget it." said Ronnie Anne blushing.

"Are you okay?" asked Lincoln concerned.

"Fine." answered Ronnie Anne defensively.

"You're acting weird." noted Lincoln.

"Just forget it!" snapped Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne quickly kicked herself.

"Look Lincoln, I'm fine. Okay." said Ronnie Anne.

"Hey! You guys coming?!" asked Stella.

"Just a sec." answered Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne recalled the question she posted to Stella.

 _"What about you?" asked Ronnie Anne firmly._

 _Stella let out a chuckle._

 _"You don't have to worry about me." answered Stella._

 _Ronnie Anne laughed a bit._

 _"Yeah. I can't believe i thought you could steal Lincoln." said Ronnie Anne._

 _"I could win over Lincoln if I wanted." said Stella offended._

Ronnie Anne sighed.

"Bobby and Lori made this look so easy." muttered Ronnie Anne.

* * *

Meanwhile, a group of sisters gathered. Lynn, Lucy and the twins gathered in the room that Lisa and Lily shared. The five sisters (Lily was too young to understand what was going on) had gathered for one goal. That was to "assist their brother in his romantic endeavors" as Lisa had put it. Lily watched from her crib as the others deliberated.

"I am glad you where all able to attend this meeting where we shall combine our intelligence to assist Lincoln in his romantic endeavors." said Lisa.

"Huh?" asked Lola confused.

"I'm happy you made it." said Lisa.

"Where's everybody else?" asked Lana.

"Lori and Luna don't want us getting involved in Lincoln's affairs." answered Lynn.

"That's what sisters do!" declared Lola.

"Yeah." agreed Lana.

"They don't think so here and Luan has seemingly joined them." revealed Lucy.

"It would also seem Leni has agreed, or at least, been coerced into agreeing." added Lisa.

"We can do this ourselves." said Lola confidently.

"The five of us should be sufficient." said Lisa, nodding in agreement.

"So...what do we do?" asked Lisa.

"I can write a romantic poem and give it to Ronnie Anne." offered Lucy.

"But, she'd know it was from you." said Lana confused.

"I would delivered it anonymously and she would think it was from Lincoln." explained Lucy.

"Okay. That makes sense." replied Lola.

"But, you have a...distinct style of writing that might give you away." warned Lynn.

Lucy thought for a second.

"I could mention how I helped Lincoln write the poem." said Lucy.

"That is a good start." stated Lisa confidently.

"I can hang with Ronnie and try to talk up Lincoln. She and I got similar interests so it shouldn't seem too odd." said Lynn.

"Excellent." said Lisa.

"We can kiss up to Ronnie Anne and put over how good Lincoln is." offered Lola.

"You're good at that." said Lana.

Lola merely shrugged not denying what her twin said.

"Splendid." said Lisa.

"What about you?' asked Lynn curious.

Lisa chuckled a bit.

"I have a plan already." answered Lisa confidently.

"Is it legal?" asked Lucy.

"Legal and safe." answered Lisa reassuringly.

The sisters, including Lily, where pleased with their plan.

"Remember, this must remain low-key or all endeavors could be for not." warned Lisa.

"What?" asked Lynn.

Lisa groaned.

"Don't let anyone know or this won't work." said Lisa.

The sisters nodded and were ready to put their plan into action.

A/N: That's where we'll end things for now. So, it seems a relationship is proving to be a rockier path than Lincoln and Ronnie Anne expected. Now that Lincoln's sisters are getting involved will this make things better...or worse? Next time, the sister put their plan into action. Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter nine of this story. Here, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne continue to traverse the waters of a relationship while Lincoln's sisters try to "help" in their own way.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House

It was a beautiful day in Royal Woods, Michigan. Ronnie Anne Santiago was at Ketchum Park practicing her skateboarding moves. This helped get her mind off of things with Lincoln. Suddenly, a familiar brunette arrived with a basketball under her arm.

"Hey Ronnie." said Lynn.

A surprised Ronnie Anne stopped her skateboard in front of Lynn.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ronnie Anne surprised.

"I wanted to shoot some hoops." answered Lynn.

"You have a basket at home." noted Ronnie Anne suspiciously.

"I wanted to practice here today." shrugged Lynn.

"Are any of your friends coming?" asked Ronnie Anne.

Lynn kicked herself for forgetting to cover this base.

"No." answered Lynn.

"Are they busy or something?" asked Ronnie Anne innocently.

Lynn inwardly let out a sigh of relief that she was off the hook.

"Yeah. It sucks." answered Lynn.

"I'm sure you'll find someone to play with." said Ronnie Anne.

"You mean beat." muttered Lynn.

"What was that?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"Nothing." answered Lynn, playing it cool.

Ronnie Anne merely shrugged it off.

"Well, I'm gonna get back to boarding." said Ronnie Anne.

"Hey, you wanna ball with me?" asked Lynn.

"Not in the mood." answered Ronnie Anne.

Luckily, Lynn knew exactly what to say.

"Are you afraid I'll cream you?" asked Lynn tauntingly.

Ronnie Anne jumped off her board.

"It's on!" declared Ronnie Anne.

The two headed to the basketball court. Ronnie Anne placed her skateboard and sweater next to a hoop.

"Is twenty good?" asked Lynn.

"Make it thirty." answered Ronnie Anne.

The two went to mid court and Lynn threw the ball into the air. Ronnie Anne jumped, but Lynn easily knocked it away.

"Too slow!" declared Lynn.

Lynn raced down and landed a two point shot.

"Two to zero." said Lynn.

As Lynn bragged, Ronnie Anne stole the ball and hit a two point shot of her own.

"Tied." said Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne began to dribble the ball, but Lynn stole it and raced down. Lynn raid up a two point shot and Ronnie Anne did the same.

"So, she wants to play." muttered Lynn.

Lynn grabbed the ball and shot a three pointer.

"Try that!" declared Lynn.

Ronnie Anne grabbed the ball and raced down the other side of the court. Once there, she shot a three.

"Like that?" asked Ronnie Anne.

" _Man, Lincoln's gonna be the girl in this relationship._ " thought Lynn.

This caused Lynn to remember why she was here.

"Hey, are we playing or what?" asked Ronnie Anne impatiently.

"I was just thinking on a strategy." answered Lynn lying.

Lynn took the ball and began to make her way the court...slower than before.

"Hey, what gives?" asked Ronnie Anne surprised.

Lynn quickly searched for an answer.

"I'm conserving my energy." answered Lynn.

Luckily, Ronnie Anne easily bought that.

"So...you and Lincoln." began Lynn.

Ronnie Anne raised her eyebrow.

"What about us?" asked Ronnie Anne suspiciously.

"I screw around with him a lot, but he's still my brother." answered Lynn.

Lynn nailed a three pointer. Ronnie Anne quickly took the ball.

"I get you. Same with me and Bobby." said Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne nailed a three pointer of her own.

"It's just..." began Lynn.

Lynn got the ball and began dribbling.

"I just want to make sure things go well." said Lynn.

Lynn nailed another three pointer. Ronnie Anne then got the ball.

"Why wouldn't they be?" asked Ronnie Anne suspiciously.

Ronnie Anne nailed a three pointer of her own.

"You did bully Lincoln." noted Lynn.

Lynn got the ball.

"It was how he knew I liked him." countered Ronnie Anne.

Lynn stopped dribbling.

"That's crap Ronnie." replied Lynn.

"No it isn't!" declared Ronnie Anne defensively.

"Bullying someone is not how you show them you like them." stated Lynn.

Ronnie Anne hung her head.

"You're right. That was a crappy thing for me to do." admitted Ronnie Anne.

"Not to mention you socked Lincoln." added Lynn.

"He kissed me out of nowhere!" exclaimed Ronnie Anne.

"That was our fault." confessed Lynn guilty.

Suddenly, Margo arrived on the scene.

"Hey Lynn!" called Margo, reaching them.

"I thought you said your friends where busy." noted Ronnie Anne suspiciously.

"About that..." began Lynn.

Ronnie Anne walked over grabbing her things.

"I'm out." stated Ronnie Anne annoyed.

Ronnie Anne marched off to the water fountain.

"I figured something was up." muttered Ronnie Anne irked.

Ronnie Anne began to take a drink.

"Hello." said Lucy.

As usual, the right year old goth appeared out of nowhere. As usual, this caused Ronnie Anne to nearly jump out of her shoes.

" _Oh Dios Mio! Me has asustado mucho!_ " exclaimed Ronnie Anne.

"Sorry." said Lucy.

Ronnie Anne took a moment to calm down.

"I swear, I have to put a bell on you." said Ronnie Anne.

"Some of my siblings have said the same." noted Lucy casually.

"So, what's up?" asked Ronnie Anne.

Lucy pulled out a piece of paper.

"Lincoln wanted me to give this you." answered Lucy.

Ronnie Anne took the paper and discovered it was a poem.

"So, this is from Lincoln." mused Ronnie Anne skeptically.

"I helped him wright it." said Lucy nervously.

Ronnie Anne looked at the poem.

 _Ronnie Anne, my dear_

 _My hearts beats when you are near_

 _I know you feel the same way I do_

 _I never want to be away from you_

"That's really nice." said Ronnie Anne amazed.

"Thank you." said Lucy.

"That's what it sucks that it didn't come from Lincoln." said Ronnie Anne.

"Gasp." replied Lucy.

Ronnie Anne crumpled up the piece of paper.

"What do you mean?" asked Lucy surprised.

"Lynn already tried this." answered Ronnie Anne annoyed.

"Gulp." said Lucy softly.

"What's your deal?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"What deal?" asked Lucy.

Lucy gritted her teeth.

"Don't play stupid with me!" demanded Ronnie Anne angrily.

"I'm not." replied up.

Ronnie Anne realized how badly she was scaring the eight year old.

"Damn." muttered Ronnie Anne guilty.

Ronnie Anne took a second to calm down.

"Why are you guys butting in?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"I..." began Lucy.

"It's...annoying." said Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne knelt down.

"Have you ever been in love?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"I do have feeling for Rocky Spokes." answered Lucy blushing.

" _Did she really blush?_ " thought Ronnie Anne surprised.

Ronnie Anne shook her head.

"Lucy, it's not nice to interfere like this." said Ronnie Anne.

"If if we're trying to help?" asked Lucy.

"Sometimes it's better to not to get involved." answered Ronnie Anne.

Lucy thought for a minute.

"I think I understand." said Lucy.

"Great." replied Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne stood back up.

"See ya." said Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne began skating away.

"Goodbye." replied Lucy softly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lincoln had spent the day out with his friends. He hoped to relax and forget about everything going on at the time with Ronnie Anne. However, this prove impossible as his friends kept bringing it up. Maybe, he should have told them he did want to discuss this. Lincoln returned earlier feigning a promise to his sisters. He didn't mention which one and was gone before they could ask. Lincoln walked up the stairs to his room, noticing how quiet it was, when he came across a sister.

"Hey Linky." said Leni, coming out of the bathroom.

"Where is everyone?" asked Lincoln surprised.

"Like, Luan and Luna are with Benny and Sam." answered Leni.

"What about Lori?" asked Lincoln.

"She's spending the day with Bobby." answered Leni.

"Why aren't you with Chaz?" asked Lincoln surprised.

"It's totes my day off, but he's still working." answered Leni sadly.

Lincoln looked around.

"Leni, can I ask you for dating advice?" asked Lincoln.

Leni gleefully grabbed Lincoln and rushed him into her room. The two sat on Leni's bed.

"Like, ask me anything." said Leni excitedly.

Lincoln took a moment.

"Leni...what was it like when you first fell in love?" asked Lincoln.

"Like, what do you mean?" asked Leni confused.

"When you first saw Chaz, how did you feel?" asked Lincoln.

"Like, I totes knew I had to talk to him." answered Leni dreamy.

"So...love at first site?" asked Lincoln.

"Like, love at first site totes doesn't exist." answered Leni.

Lincoln was surprised by this.

"To love someone you have to, like, know them. Relationships take time and work." explained Leni.

"That's...deep." replied Lincoln surprised.

"Like I said, my head is full of more than just hot air." shrugged Leni.

Leni wrapped her arm around Lincoln.

"Now, tell me what's wrong." requested Leni.

"Being in a relationship is harder than I thought." answered Lincoln.

"Oh, you know who is totes good at stuff like this?" asked Leni.

"No." answered Lincoln.

"Becky. She's got a knack for this thing." explained Leni.

"Oh yeah. I met her when Lori threw her "grown up party" in the basement." answered Lincoln.

Lincoln blushed a bit.

"Though, she might think I'm a Russian." mused Lincoln.

"Like, where are you rushing to?" asked Leni.

"Never mind." answered Lincoln.

"I could totally see if she can help." offered Leni.

"I'd like that." said Lincoln, a bit relieved.

Lincoln hugged his sister.

"Thanks Leni." said Leni grateful.

"No problem." replied Leni warmly.

A/N: That's where we'll end things for now. So, the sisters have begun trying to "help" Lincoln, but it seems like Ronnie Anne wants no part of it. Also, we got to end with a warm scene between Lincoln and Leni. Next time, the twins are up next plus Lincoln talks with Becky. Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter ten of this story. Here, Lincoln talks to Becky while the twins try to butter up to Ronnie Anne.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House

It was a more dreary and overcast day in Royal Woods. The weather man was predicting rain incoming which at least meant mud for Lana. Lincoln Loud agreed to meet Becky and the meeting was set at the mall. He was to meet her in the food court and they would talk. The McBride family where headed that direction so they dropped Lincoln off. Once inside, Lincoln found Becky waiting at the food court.

"Hey Lincoln!" called Becky.

"Hi." replied Lincoln nervously.

The white haired boy reached the older girl.

"Or should I call you Lincolnovich?" asked Becky teasingly.

"Don't remind me." answered Lincoln.

Lincoln sat as the two chuckled.

"So...Leni tells me you need romance advice." noted Becky.

"Yeah. She said you had a knack for this." confirmed Lincoln.

"Tad and I are doing well together." shrugged Becky.

"Oh. How did you get together?" asked Lincoln.

"We share several classes and there's something about him." answered Becky blushing.

Becky then rubbed the back of her neck.

"Even if he calls me Rhonda by accident." added Becky.

Becky suddenly shook her head.

"Hey, no changing the subject." said Becky.

"Sorry." muttered Lincoln.

"Now, you're having girlfriend trouble." noted Becky.

"I'm wondering if I'm too young for a relationship." revealed Lincoln unsure.

"You are only eleven." said Becky unsure.

"I really do have strong feelings for Ronnie though." sighed Lincoln.

"You're dating Bobby's sister?" asked Becky surprised.

"Leni didn't mention that?" asked Lincoln surprised.

"No." answered Becky.

Lincoln knew Leni probably just forgot.

"Okay, tell me everything." requested Becky.

Lincoln went into detail talking about how he started dating Ronnie Anne and the issues he was having.

"First of all, it is normal to be unsure." began Becky.

"Really?" asked Lincoln surprised.

"Yeah." answered Becky.

Lincoln let out a sigh of relief at this.

"The way to counter it is through communication." said Becky.

"You mean...talk to Ronnie Anne?" asked Lincoln nervously.

"Yes." answered Becky.

Lincoln gulped.

"I'm kinda worried about that." confessed Lincoln.

"And why is that?" asked Lincoln.

"I don't know how she'll react." answered Lincoln.

"That's always scary." mused Becky.

"Sure is." mumbled Lincoln.

"But, you'll never know how she will react if you don't talk to her at all." said Becky.

"That makes sense." replied Lincoln.

"Communication is vital in a relationship. It's helped Tad and I a few times." said Becky.

"How so?" asked Lincoln curious.

"One time we got into a fight because he though the neighbor's satellite dish was a UFO." answered Becky.

Lincoln raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"I know, but we talked it out and things settled down." said Becky.

"Makes sense." mused Lincoln.

"Oh geez. I just realized you never got food." said Becky.

Becky stood up.

"What do you want?" asked Becky.

"A pretzel and soda would be nice." answered Lincoln.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ronnie Anne Santiago was relaxing at home. With her brother out with Lori and her mother working she had the whole house to herself. After what happened with Lucy and Lynn she was glad to have some alone to relax. Ronnie Anne was laying on the couch watching television when a knock came at the door. Sighing, Ronnie Anne got up and answered the door only to find two young blondes there.

"Hi Ronnie Anne." said Lola.

"What's up?" asked Lana.

Ronnie Anne immediately frowned.

"I told Lucy I didn't want you guys butting in." stated Ronnie Anne.

The twins shared a glance.

"We have no idea what you're talking about." said Lola nervously.

"Not at all." agreed Lana, lying badly.

"You guys aren't good at lying." noted Ronnie Anne flatly.

The Hispanic girl shook her head.

"Look, I'm watching TV so beat it." said Ronnie Anne firmly.

Ronnie Anne tried shutting the door, but Lola stopped her.

"We like TV." said Lana.

"May we join you?" asked Lola sweetly.

"Look, I see what..." began Ronnie Anne.

Before Ronnie could finish, the twins forced their way inside and to the television.

"Do you get The Princess Channel?" asked Lola.

"Forget that, where's the DIY channel?" asked Lana.

The twins began fighting over the remote.

"I want you out." demanded Ronnie Anne.

"You invited us in." replied Lola.

"No I didn't." said Ronnie Anne.

"Yeah you did." said Lana.

"Didn't she invite us in?" asked Lola.

"Yeah." answered Lana.

Ronnie Anne massaged her temples as she felt a migraine growing.

"Look, I didn't invite your in." noted Ronnie Anne firmly.

The twins shared a glance.

"So, how are things with Lincoln?" asked Lana.

"He is our loving big brother." added Lola.

"There it is." muttered Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne sighed.

"They're fine." answered Ronnie Anne.

"Yes!" declared Lana.

"Hold on." said Lola skeptically.

The little princess got up and walked to Ronnie Anne.

"Why are you so unsure?" asked Lana confused.

"Just making sure." answered Lola.

The young mechanic got up and joined her twin.

"So, you're saying things are good with Linky?" asked Lola.

"Yes." answered Ronnie Anne annoyed.

The twins gave her an uncertain glare.

"How can we be sure?" asked Lana.

Ronnie Anne groaned.

"I don't have to deal with this." said Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie picked the twins up.

"Hey? What are you doing?!" asked Lola outraged.

"Put us down!" demanded Lana.

Ronnie Anne put the twins on the doorstep outside.

"Goodbye." said Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne slammed the door.

"There." sighed Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie turned to head back to the couch when she spotted the twins watching her from Lola's princess car.

"Screw this." said Ronnie Anne exasperated.

* * *

Ronnie Anne grabbed her skateboard and slipped out the back. She hope the fence and cut through the neighbor's yard getting away. The twins realized she was gone and began looking for her. However, they failed to find her and a low gas tank forced them to fall back. They returned to the Loud house and Lola went to the room of Lisa and Lily while Lana got Lynn and Lucy. The sisters would gather in Lisa and Lily's room.

"Report." requested Lisa.

"Well we went and everything was fine..." began Lola.

"Then Ronnie Anne tossed out outside and lost us." added Lana.

"It's was Lana's fault." said Lola.

"How is it my fault?!" asked Lana offended.

"You didn't support me enough." answered Lola.

"You where too pushy!" declared Lana.

The twins began fighting over whose fault it was to the chagrin of their siblings.

"Lynn, please separate them." requested Lisa.

Lynn nodded and pulled the twins apart.

"Siblings, our attempts to unite our brother with Ronnie Anne have been failures thus far." noted Lisa.

"I..." began Lucy.

"We have to try harder!" declared Lynn.

"Yeah! We can't give up!" declared Lola.

"Lincoln needs us!" declared Lana.

"Maybe..." began Lucy.

"How shall we achieve this?" asked Lisa.

"You still haven't told us your plan." answered Lola.

"Yeah. We're busting our humps." added Lana.

"As I said, my plan is in the works." replied Lisa.

"I think we should stop!" exclaimed Lucy.

Lucy's sisters held the ears after her outburst.

"You don't need to scream!" snapped Lola.

Lucy cleared her throat.

"Sorry, but I needed you to hear me." said Lucy.

"Go ahead." said Lana.

"The way Ronnie Anne talked...I think we should back off." said Lucy.

"Why?" asked Lana confused.

"We don't have the right to butt in." answered Lucy.

"Our intentions are wholly pure." stated Lisa.

"The road to hell is paved with good intentions." shrugged Lisa.

"Sometimes, it's better not to get involved." said Lucy.

"That's silly." scoffed Lola.

"Luce, I know she can be a bit intimidating. But, you can't let her shake you." replied Lynn.

"How would Francisco feel if we kept butting in on your relationship?" asked Lucy.

"He might be annoyed..." began Lynn.

Lynn trailed off in thought.

"I know Rocky wouldn't like it and that's why I'm out." said Lucy.

Lucy got up and departed.

"Maybe she has a point." conceded Lynn.

Lynn got up and left too.

"This is a setback." sighed Lisa.

The twins shared a glance.

"Why do you think?" asked Lana uncertain.

"I think we should continue." answered Lola firmly.

Lola could tell Lana needed more convincing.

"Remember when Lincoln helped you train for my pageant. Remember the time Lincoln helped me read. He's helped us so now we have to do the same." said Lola.

"I'm still in." nodded Lana.

"Excellent." said Lisa relieved.

"We'll help you if you need it." said Lola.

"Whatever it takes." said Lola.

"Good to hear." replied Lisa.

"Poo poo." said Lily concerned.

* * *

Ronnie Anne Santiago had managed to ditch the twins. Ronnie phoned Bobby telling him she'd be out with no mention of Lola and Lana. Not willing to head home just yet, Ronnie Anne had to decided where to go. However, this proved to be a bit trickier than normal. Places like Flip's, the arcade and the park where a no go as the Loud sisters might be waiting there. Finally, she decided to go to the mall hoping to get lost in the crowd. However, she spotted a familiar white haired boy at the food court.

"What's Lincoln doing here?" asked Ronnie Anne confused.

Before she could approach Lincoln, someone else did.

"Here you go." said Becky.

Becky handed Lincoln his food.

"Who's that?" asked Ronnie Anne.

Becky sat back down.

"This has been a real nice time." stated Lincoln.

"I fully agree." replied Becky.

Ronnie Anne remembered what Stella had said.

 _"I'd lock it down quickly." stated Stella._

 _"Why?" asked Ronnie Anne confused._

 _"Others girls might snatch him up." said Stella._

"I'm crazy." said Ronnie Anne.

"You know..." began Becky.

Becky placed her hand on Lincoln's shoulder.

"I loved those tricks of yours." said Becky.

"I'd be happy to show you anytime." replied Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne quickly ran off.

A/N: That's this chapter finished. So, Lincoln got help from Becky. However, it might only wind up makes things worse. Also, some of the sisters are out while others are in. I want to make it clear the sisters aren't "villains" in this story they're just naive. Next time, Ronnie Anne is unsure plus Lisa put hers plan into action. Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter eleven of this story. Here, Ronnie Anne and Lincoln's relationship hits a huge bump.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House

Ronnie Anne did her best to shake off her concerns, but something didn't sit right with her. The next day at school, Ronnie Anne spent the entire day distracted by the site of Lincoln getting close to that older girl. She knew there had to be a logical example, but her mind was too clouded. While out with her friends, Ronnie Anne told Stella everything.

"That's when I left." concluded Ronnie Anne.

Stella took a moment to think.

"I'm sure there's another explanation." said Stella.

"If you've got one then tell me." demanded Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne quickly backtracked on her tone.

"Sorry." said Ronnie Anne.

Stella brushed it off.

"Lincoln has five older sisters so it's likely a friend of one of theirs." said Stella.

"But, why would Lincoln be hanging out with them?" asked Ronnie Anne unsure.

"They probably just ran into one another." answered Stella.

Ronnie Anne shook hr head.

"She put her hand right on his shoulder." noted Ronnie Anne.

"That doesn't necessarily mean anything." replied Stella.

"She was clearly flirting and he didn't reject her." stated Ronnie Anne.

Stella did have to admit Lincoln didn't seem to be rejecting this older woman.

"Plus she "liked his tricks" and he offered to show him more." replied Ronnie Anne.

"That could mean anything." countered Stella.

"I have a bad feeling I know what it means." said Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne bent over.

"Sex." whispered Ronnie Anne.

Stella gasped in horror.

"no way! We just learned about sex ed!" gasped Stella.

Ronnie Anne quickly covered Stella's mother.

"My brother sucks at hiding porn. This seems right down that ally." explained Ronnie Anne.

"Lincoln is our age so I doubt he'd be into...that." said Stella uncomfortable.

"He would, but someone might manipulate him." replied Ronnie Anne.

Stella was taken aback by this.

"You don't think someone would try and do that right?" asked Stella.

Ronnie Anne let out a concerned sigh.

"I hope not." answered Ronnie Anne.

Ronalda bit her lower lip.

"But, I can't be sure." added Ronnie Anne unsure.

"Ronnie..." began Stella.

"Look, I'm worried. I can admit that." said Ronnie Anne.

"Then, why continue to torment yourself?" asked Stella.

"What do you mean?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"Just ask Lincoln." answered Stella.

"He wouldn't be honest." scoffed Ronnie Anne.

"If you believe that, maybe you shouldn't be dating." said Stella.

Ronnie's eyes shot wide as saucers.

"Oh damn." said Ronnie Anne surprised.

Ronnie shook her head in despair.

"What have I gotten myself into?" asked Ronnie overwhelmed.

Ronnie Anne looked over at Lincoln with Clyde, Liam, Zack and Rusty.

Stella went to place her hand on Ronnie's shoulder for comfort, but decided it was a bad idea.

"It's okay." said Stella comfortingly.

"Maybe we are too young for this." admitted Ronnie Anne.

Stella didn't reply, but it was clear she seemed to agree.

"I need to talk to Lincoln about this." decided Ronnie Anne.

"Good for you." said Stella.

Ronnie Anne looked back at Lincoln.

"Dammit Lame-O." whispered Ronnie Anne.

* * *

Little did Ronnie Anne, Lincoln or any of their friends knew there was a plan brewing. Lisa and the twins gathered ready for their next move. The trio went home and met in Lisa's room. Lisa was in her lab coat and stood next to a figure hidden under a tarp. The twins both guessed what it was to no avail. Once they gave up. Lisa was ready to start this meeting.

"Greeting siblings, I would like to present to you my solution for the dilemma involving our brother and Ronalda Santiago." began Lisa.

"What?" asked Lana confused.

Lisa gestured toward the tarp.

"This is plan to help Lincoln." explained Lisa annoyed.

"You should have just said that!" snapped Lola.

Lisa grumbled to herself before shaking it off.

"Behold!" exclaimed Lisa.

Lisa removed the tarp revealing a robotic version of Lincoln.

"I have designed Lincoln-bot 1000 to look at close to our brother as possible." said Lisa.

"How will this help us exactly?" asked Lola.

"Simple. I am able to communicate through the robot via a speaker. I'll just have the robot profess his romantic feelings toward Ronnie Anne." answered Lisa.

"And you think this will work?" asked Lana skeptical.

"I have calculated a 99% chance of success." answered Lisa confidently.

"That's not one-hundred." noted Lola.

"It's a 1% margin of error." shrugged Lisa.

The twins shared a glance.

"Okay. If you say so." replied Lana.

Lisa snickered.

"It gets better." stated Lisa.

"How so?" asked Lana.

"I have left a letter implying a an attempt to help Lincoln for Lucy and Lynn. They will try and warn Lincoln and we make our move. Then, the letter will disintegrate as designed and they will be no proof. We can just play ignorant." explained Lisa.

"I like it." said Lola impressed.

* * *

The next day was a dreary and overcast one. This was a perfect mood setter for things about to come. Lisa managed to hide the Lincoln-bot 1000 at school and was ready to put her plan into action. Once school let out, Lynn and Lucy pulled Lincoln warn him about Lisa and the twins. They also conveniently managed to forget about their involvement. This wasn't to his surprise, but none of them knew this played into Lisa's hands. Outside, Ronnie Anne was waiting when Lincoln walked up to her or rather, the Lincoln-bot 1000 walked up to her. The twins where stationed nearby as lookouts.

"Here we go." whispered Lisa.

The four year old prodigy cleared her throat.

(" _Good afternoon_.") replied Lisa.

''Oh, hey Lincoln." began Ronnie Anne nervously.

Lisa covered her mouth.

"The audio manipulation system is working perfectly. Lincoln-bot sounds just like my brother unit." said Lisa.

"I need to talk." said Ronnie Anne.

"This could be good or bad. Best use a preemptive strike." decided Lisa.

Lisa took the microphone.

(" _I have something to tell you as well._ ") said Lisa.

"Go ahead." said Ronnie Anne surprised.

(" _A rose by any other name would smell as sweet._ ") said Lisa.

"Isn't that from Romeo & Juliet?" asked Ronnie Anne.

("I decided to read it after the play Luan and Benny where in.") answered Lisa.

"Cool." shrugged Ronnie Anne.

(" _I am not finished!_ ") declared Lisa.

(" _Doubt that the stars are fire; Doubt that the sun doth move; Doubt truth to be a liar; But never doubt I love you._ ") said Lisa.

"Aww." came a collective noise.

Ronnie Anne looked around and noticed a crowd had gathered.

( _"That was from Hamlet._ ") noted Lisa.

"Quoting Shakespeare is something I'd expect from Lisa." mused Ronnie Anne.

Lisa stammered a bit which was caught on the microphone.

"Lincoln, are you okay?" asked Ronnie Anne concerned.

(" _Fine. never better._ ") answered Lisa.

Lisa cursed her inability to proper lie.

"You sure aren't acting like it." noted Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie started getting closer to the robot.

"If she find out this is a robot, we are sunk." muttered Lisa worried.

Lisa searched her brilliant mind for a solution.

(" _Ronnie Anne, I am trying to tell you that I am madly in love with you!_ ") exclaimed Lisa.

The crowd cooed at this.

"Damn." cursed Ronnie Anne.

"Look, I need to talk about relationship in private." noted Ronnie Anne.

The crowd oohed cleared taking this in a different direction.

"It's not like that!" exclaimed Ronnie Anne.

The Hispanic girl cleared her throat.

"It's...serious." said Ronnie Anne solemnly.

Lisa was alarmed by this new tone.

(" _Our relationship is great, right?_ ") asked Lisa worried.

"Yes...I mean no...I mean..." stammered Ronnie Anne flustered.

Ronnie Anne growled in frustration.

"Lincoln, can we just talk in private." requested Ronnie Anne, fed up.

(" _Whatever you have to say can be said here._ ") replied Lisa.

Ronnie Anne clenched her fists in anger.

"That might have been a bad response." realized Lisa worried.

Ronnie Anne shot "Lincoln" an enraged glare.

"I don't know what the hell has gotten into you, but it needs to stop!" demanded Ronnie Anne.

Through the eyes of Lincoln-bot 1000, Lisa could see the other kids whispering to each other.

"This is bad." whispered Lisa worried.

Meanwhile, the twins were on scouting duty nearby in Lola's princess car.

"What's happening?" asked Lana curious.

"I can't tell." answered Lola.

The twins could only see Lincoln-bot 1000 and Ronnie Anne, but couldn't make out what they where saying.

"I wish we knew what they where saying." sighed Lana.

"This is boring." groaned Lola.

Lola pulled out a juice box..

"Hey! I want juice!" exclaimed Lana.

Lola stuck the straw into the juice box.

"Too bad." said Lola.

"Share it!" demanded Lana.

"No way." scoffed Lola.

Lola went to take a sip when Lana started struggling to take the box.

"Give give me some!" exclaimed Lana.

"Never!" declared Lola.

Lana jumped onto her twin causing Lola to fall. Lola fell onto the juice box which squirted juice into the air. Unfortunately, this juice landed right on Lincoln-bot 1000.

"Uh oh." said the twins in unison.

The twins bolted while everyone wanted to see where the juice came from. This caused them to miss Lincoln-bot 1000 malfunctioning and shooting off sparks.

"That was weird." mused Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne turned her attention back to "Lincoln" who now looked like he was break dancing.

"Um Lincoln, what are you doing?" asked Ronnie Anne confused.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea." admitted Lisa.

"What isn't a good idea?" asked Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie's eyes shot open.

"Are you saying us dating isn't a good idea?" asked Ronnie Anne accusingly.

(" _I am absolutely not._ ") said Lisa.

Lincoln-bot 1000 continued to malfunction.

"I am absolutely..." began "Lincoln" who didn't finish.

"Fine! Then let's end this crap right now!" cried Ronnie Anne hurt.

Ronnie Anne stormed off with tears in her eyes.

"Well this has certain backfired." sighed Lisa sadly.

Lincoln-bot 1000 departed as did the crowd. Lincoln's friends where talking when he arrived unaware of what happened.

"Hey guys..." began Lincoln.

Before he could finish, Stella slapped Lincoln.

"I can't believe you!" cried Stella.

"We get things might have been rough..." began Rusty.

"But there was no need to humiliate Ronnie Anne like that." concluded Zack.

"If ya ask me, it was down right rotten!" declared Liam.

The four left to find Ronnie Anne.

"What happened?" asked Lincoln confused.

"You declared your love for Ronnie Anne then dumped her in front of everyone." answered Clyde stunned.

"That was my sisters butting like like I told them not to!" cried Lincoln.

"I knew you would never do that." sighed Clyde in relief.

"Now I need to convince Ronnie Anne." noted Lincoln.

Lincoln sadly hung his head while Lynn and Lucy watched on in guilt.

A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter. So, the sisters plan to "help" has caused a wedge to be driven through the relations of Lincoln and Ronnie Anne. I am not a fan of the "third act breakup" cliche (though this isn't the third act of this story) and we already know they'll get back together. So, the question is how will this be fixed. Next time, we get to answering that. Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter twelve of this story. Here, we deal with the aftermath of last time.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House

It was a rainy, dreary and all around miserable day in Royal Woods, Michigan. This weather was the perfect mood setter at 1216 Franklin Avenue. Word spread that Lincoln and Ronnie Anne got into a fight and split, but Lincoln was too miserable to say anything. He sat in his room watching the rain outside his window.

"Lincoln!" cried Lori.

The eldest Loud sibling kicked the door open which startled Lincoln.

"What the hell did you say to Ronnie Anne?!" asked Lori outraged.

Lincoln calmed himself.

"Lori..." began Lincoln.

Before Lincoln could finish, the remaining elder sisters (save Lynn) came over.

"Dude, I can hear ya over my amp." noted Luna.

"Lincoln humiliated Ronnie Anne yesterday!" declared Lori.

"Wait!" cried Lincoln.

"Bobby told me about how you declared your love for then only to dump her in front over the entire class." spat Lori.

"That's not funny Lincoln." said Luan amazed.

"I can explain!" cried Lincoln.

"Linky, I never thought you be so mean." said Leni hurt.

"It wasn't me!" declared Lincoln.

"There where dozens of witness." replied Lori firmly.

"It looks bad, but I promise it wasn't me." said Lincoln.

Luna raised her eyebrow in surprise.

"Really bro?" asked Luna.

"Please let me explain." requested Lincoln.

"You do deserved that." agreed Lori.

Lincoln stepped aside.

"Come in." said Lincoln.

"Why?" asked Luan.

"This can't be done in the hall." answered Lincoln.

The sisters piled into Lincoln's room and he told them everything.

"I literally cannot believe it!" cried Lori.

"Right bro. Especially after we told them not to interfere." agreed Luna.

"Well, thanks to them Ronnie hates me now." said Lincoln flatly.

Lori put her hand on Lincoln's shoulder.

"It's okay little bro." said Lori comfortingly.

"We'll totes help you get back together." said Leni.

"How?" asked Lincoln.

"You just gotta convince Ronnie that wasn't you." answered Luan.

"She doesn't even want to be around me." sighed Lincoln sadly.

Lori pulled out her phone.

"I've got this." said Lori.

Lori pushed a button.

(" _Hey babe._ ") said Bobby flatly.

"How's Ronnie Anne?" asked Lori.

(" _She's not talking to mom or me._ ") answered Bobby worried.

"We have reason to believe it wasn't Lincoln." revealed Lori.

(" _What do you mean?_ ") asked Bobby.

Lori explained the situation.

(" _I knew my little bro wouldn't hurt Ni Ni like that._ ") sighed Bobby in relief.

"Do you think Ronnie would listen if you told her?" asked Lori hopeful.

(" _Afraid not babe._ ") answered Bobby upset.

Lori thought for a moment.

"What if we can prove it?" asked Lori.

(" _Go ahead babe._ ") answered Lori.

"I've got to go." said Lori.

The two lovers hung up and Lori turned to her siblings.

"We need to pay our other siblings a visit." stated Lori.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ronnie was still locked away in her room. Her mother, brother and friends had all tried their best to comfort her during this difficult time. However, Ronnie Anne was in no mood turning away any attempts at comfort. Bobby hung up after his phone call a with Lori and entered her room. Ronnie wanted him gone, but Bobby told her everything that Lori told him and that is what Lincoln told her.

"That's the truth." said Bobby, concluding.

Ronnie Anne looked at her brother.

"How can I?" asked Ronnie.

"How can you what?" asked Bobby puzzled.

"How can I be sure that's true." answered Ronnie Anne.

"Has Lincoln ever lied to you?" asked Bobby.

"I'm not sure anymore." answered Ronnie Anne upset.

" _Ni Ni_..." began Bobby.

"Ronnie." stated Ronalda.

"Huh?" asked Bobby surprised.

"My name is Ronnie. Ronnie Anne." said Ronnie.

Bobby was surprised by this.

"You've never had a problem with my nickname before." noted Bobby.

'Yes I have." countered Ronnie Anne.

"Nothing more than just being embarrassed." replied Bobby.

Bobby sat down next to his little sister.

"Tell me what this is really about." requested Bobby.

"I'm just really confused and hurt right now." admitted Ronnie Anne.

"About your fight or something else?" asked Bobby.

"A lot of things." answered Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne let out a sigh.

"Bobby, I don't know if I can do this." confessed Ronnie Anne.

"Do what?" asked Bobby worried.

"Have a boyfriend." answered Ronnie Anne.

Bobby let out a sigh of relief that's all it was.

"I'm only eleven for crying out loud!" exclaimed Ronnie Anne.

"Lincoln hasn't pressured you to do anything... has he?" asked Bobby worried.

"No!" declared Ronnie Anne disgusted.

"Oh thank God." whispered Bobby.

"What I mean is I think I might be too young." explained Ronnie Anne.

Bobby rubbed his chin.

"Eleven is awfully young to start dating." mused Bobby.

"I don't know what to do." sighed Ronnie Anne confused.

"What does your heart say?" asked Bobby.

Ronnie Anne chuckled.

"You're going with the "follow your heart" cliche?" asked Ronnie amused.

"There's a reason it's so popular." shrugged Bobby.

"Yeah. because it's been run into the ground." replied Ronnie Anne.

"Maybe." chuckled Bobby.

The older boy shook his head.

"I am serious though." said Bobby.

Ronnie thought for a moment.

"Maybe...I should wait." said Ronnie Anne.

"Then you might want to listen." said Bobby.

"But, I don't know how Lincoln will take it!" cried Ronnie Anne.

"I thought you were mad at him." noted Bobby.

Ronnie realized he was right.

"I don't know anymore." said Ronnie exasperated.

" _Ni Ni_ , I think you do." said Bobby.

Ronnie took a moment to process everything.

"I think I do." agreed Ronnie Anne.

"Hey, you didn't get mad at me calling you Ni Ni this time." noted Bobby happily.

Ronnie Anne hugged her brother.

"Consider it a one time deal." replied Ronnie Anne.

* * *

Back at the Loud House, the waiting game was in play. Lana was with Hops playing in mud, Lola was at another pageant and Lisa was giving a lecture. The three young Loud children arrived home at roughly the same time. They entered the living room where they found their four oldest sisters waiting. A sense of dread quickly overcame Lana, Lola and Lisa.

"Did you guys have a good time?" asked Lori.

"Yeah." answered Lola.

"Totally." answered Lana.

"It was most satisfactory." answered Lisa.

Lola, Lana and Lisa where clearly doing their best to hide their nervousness.

"That's totes great to hear!" declared Leni pleased.

"Remember why you're here." whispered Lori.

"Oh yeah." replied Leni.

"Is there something you dudes would like to confess?" asked Luna.

"Maybe...something we specifically asked you not to do?" asked Luan.

Lola, Lana and Lisa gulped in unison.

"Nope." answered Lola nervously.

"Nothing." answered Lana nervously.

"Nothing to report at all." answered Lisa nervously.

Lincoln suddenly emerged from the dinning room.

"I think you do." said Lincoln.

"It was Lisa's idea!" cried Lola.

"We only did what she said!" cried Lana.

"You are just as guilty as I!" exclaimed Lisa.

"We literally told you not to interfere and now you might have broken Lincoln and Ronnie Anne up!" cried Lori.

The three younger siblings hanged their heads.

"Wait, how did you find out?" asked Lola suspicious.

"Lynn and Lucy told me." answered Lincoln nonchalant.

"Great! Not only did they ditch us, but they ratted too!" cried Lana upset.

"What?" asked the five older siblings in unison.

"Lynn and Lucy! Get your butts down her right now!" demanded Lori.

The two roommates cautiously came downstairs.

"I can't believe you tattled on us!" cried Lana.

"Especially with all the guff I've gotten for tattling!" cried Lola.

"Gasp." said Lucy horrified.

"I don't know what you're talking about." said Lynn defiantly.

"Look, you did the right thing warning Lincoln. But, denying your role isn't going to help your cause." replied Luan.

Lynn let out a sigh.

"Fine. We where originally part of it." admitted Lynn flatly.

"What did you do?" asked Lincoln.

"I played basketball with Ronnie Anne trying to make sure things went well, but she picked up on and Margo revealed I lied about none of friends being able by accident." answered Lynn guilty.

"I read her a poem that I claimed came from you." added Lucy.

"I don't believe this!" exclaimed Lincoln hurt.

"After Ronnie Anne explained how bad it felt to have someone butt into her relationship, Iw anted out." stated Lucy.

"And I joined her." said Lynn.

Lori turned back to the youngest trio of sisters.

"What did you do?" asked Lori.

Lisa explained about her plan while the twins revealed they caused the juice to land on Lincoln-bot 1000. Of course, Lola and Lana argued over whose fault it was.

"It's kinda all you fault." noted Leni.

The five sisters involved hung their heads.

"But, we had good intentions." noted Lisa.

"The road to hell is paved with good intention sis." shrugged Luna.

"Maybe there are some matters I still need to learn." mused Lisa.

"Glad to hear that." said Lori, "Now for your punishment."

"You can't punish us!" declared Lynn.

"If I tell mom and dad they literally will." noted Lori.

"Dang it." sighed Lynn.

"But, I'm going to be lenient and I won't do that." revealed Lori.

"Yes!" cried Lynn jubilant.

"You five caused Ronnie Anne to dump Lincoln so you need to help fix this mess." stated Lori firmly.

"That's fair." replied Lynn.

Lucy, the twins and Lisa agreed.

"Good." said Lori.

The older four sisters left so their younger siblings could plan.

"We're real sorry about what all this." said Lucy mournfully.

"Yeah. It's all our fault." agreed Lynn guilty.

"I am angry, but I know you where trying to help. So, I forgive you five." said Lincoln.

The six siblings shared a hug.

"We better think of something." noted Lincoln seriously.

A/N: That's where we'll end this chapter. So, the final plan to united Lincoln and Ronnie Anne backfired big time, but the younger siblings do feel bad for their misguided efforts. Next time, the Loud siblings try to fix the relationship between Lincoln and Ronnie Anne. Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter thirteen of this story. Here, the Loud siblings try and help Lincoln and Ronnie Anne get back together.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House

Ronnie Anne Santiago had barely left her room since her breaking up with "Lincoln" a few days prior. This actually helped her older brother Bobby by giving him plenty of opportunity to talk with Lori and plan out how to fix this. Finally, on the chosen day Bobby answered the door to his home with Lincoln, Lori, Lynn, Lucy, the twins and Lisa outside. He step aside so they could enter.

"I'm so glad to see you." said Bobby relieved.

"Same here Boo - Boo Bear." replied Lori.

Lori and Bobby kissed causing the twins to gag.

"I assume Lori already talked to you about your actions, so I won't say a word." stated Bobby.

"We have come here to make amends and prove this fiasco is our fault." replied Lisa.

"How will you do that?" asked Bobby.

"The truth." answered Lola.

"Should be obvious." added Lana.

"I also wrote a poem to express my remorse." added Lucy.

"That's good, but Ronnie won't exactly be thrilled to see you." noted Bobby concerned.

"I'd feel the same if I where in her shoes." admitted Lynn.

"We do have a way to prove it wasn't me she talked to." revealed Lincoln.

Lisa wheeled in the now decommissioned Lincoln - bot 1000.

"Man, that looks just like you bro." said Bobby amazed.

"Yeah. Lisa did an excellent job." agreed Lincoln.

Lincoln laughed a bit.

"If it wasn't broke, I could use it to get out of gym on dodgeball day." joked Lincoln.

While joking, Lincoln could remember the beating Girl Jordan dished out last time his class had dodgeball.

"I'm going to get _Ni Ni_ now." said Bobby.

Lori nodded her head and Bobby went upstairs.

" _Ni Ni_ , why don't you come down to the kitchen and eat?" asked Bobby.

"I'm not hungry." replied Ronnie Anne.

Bobby had to drag Ronnie Anne downstairs.

"Look, I told you I'm not..." began Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne froze upon seeing the Loud siblings.

"Hi." said Lincoln meekly.

Ronnie Anne turned.

"I told you I didn't want to see them!" cried Ronnie Anne furiously.

"But, _Ni Ni_..." began Bobby.

"Cut the _Ni Ni_ crap!" snapped Ronnie Anne.

Bobby gulped.

"You're no better than them!" cried Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie turned to head back upstairs when Lincoln grabbed her wrist.

"Let go." said Ronnie Anne coldly.

"You have to hear us out." replied Lincoln.

"I don't have to do a thing!" snapped Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln flinched, but managed to stand his ground.

"We're here to prove this was a mistake!" declared Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne snorted.

"Why should I believe a word you say?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"Because we're friends." answered Lincoln.

"You shouldn't be made at Lincoln." said Lynn.

Ronnie Anne shot the jock a dirty glare.

"And why not?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"We're the ones behind this." answered Lucy.

Ronnie Anne considered this.

"How can I be sure you're not covering for his butt?" asked Ronnie Anne skeptically.

"Just let us explain." requested Lola.

"We will explain everything." pleaded Lana.

Ronnie Anne finally conceded.

"Fine." relented Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie tossed herself onto the couch.

"I wrote a poem if I may read it." inquired Lucy.

"Whatever." huffed Ronnie Anne.

 _I have been plagued by guilt_

 _Over time, it has built_

 _I feel as low as calamari_

 _Ronnie Anne, I am sorry_

"That it?" asked Ronnie Anne.

" _Ni N_ i..." began Bobby.

Ronnie shot her older brother a dirty look silencing him.

"You really couldn't think of anything better than calamari?" asked Lynn.

"I had to use a thesaurus to find that. It was the best I could do." answered Lucy.

"Well this has been fun." said Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne got up and was ready to walk out.

"Sit." demanded Bobby.

Ronnie angrily sat back down.

"I didn't think she'd actually listen." muttered Bobby surprised.

Lisa cleared her throat.

"Miss Santiago, allow me to reveal the "Lincoln" you where really talking with." said Lisa.

Lisa revealed Lincoln - bot 1000 to Ronnie.

" _Mierda_!" exclaimed Ronnie stunned.

"Please watch your language." requested Bobby.

Ronnie paid him no mind as she got up and examined the robot.

"It's so lifelike." said Ronnie Anne.

"It took hours of work." replied Lisa proudly.

The prodigy took a moment before remembering the reason for this gathering.

"The incident at your school was not with Lincoln, but with Lincoln - bot 1000. I was controlling him and responding to you." said Lisa.

"How do I know you're not covering for Lincoln?" asked Ronnie Anne skeptically.

"You yourself noted reciting Shakespeare is something I would be more akin to do." answered Lisa.

"That is true." muttered Ronnie Anne.

"And we where in on it. Sorry." said Lola.

"We spilled juice on the robot and it broke. Sorry." said Lana.

"And sorry we couldn't do more to stop this." said Lynn.

"That makes sense." mused Ronnie.

"Plus, I've been around you long enough to know your sisters could and would do that." added Ronnie Anne.

"You know I would never be that mean to you." said Lincoln.

"I could kick your butt if you tried." joked Ronnie.

"Exactly." agreed Lincoln.

The two shared a laugh.

"Ronnie, are we okay?" asked Lincoln.

Ronnie hugged Lincoln.

"Of course." answered Ronnie.

The Loud sisters and Bobby gushed.

"But..." began Ronnie Anne.

"But what?" asked Lincoln.

"Nothing! Everything is literally fine!" declared Lori.

"I saw you with an older woman at the mall." revealed Ronnie.

"That was literally my friend Becky. Leni asked her to give Lincoln dating advice." explained Lori.

Ronnie Anne let out a sigh of relief.

"Lincoln, you and I need to talk in private." said Ronnie Anne.

"Why?" asked Lincoln.

"It's about our relationship." answered Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne began leading Lincoln upstairs.

"We'll be back." said Ronnie.

"Wait. We can help." offered Bobby.

"Thanks. But, we need to do this ourselves." answered Ronnie Anne.

The two headed upstairs and sat on Ronnie's bed.

"So...what's up?" asked Lincoln worried.

"I don't think this will work." answered Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln felt a stabbing pain in his heart.

"I see." replied Lincoln solemnly.

"Wait I means is, I don't think this will work right now." clarified Ronnie.

"Huh?" asked Lincoln confused.

"I think we should postpone our relationship until we get a bit older." explained Ronnie Anne.

"Why?" asked Lincoln.

"We're too young to be dating. Hell, we're only eleven." answered Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln rubbed the back of his neck.

"That does make sense." admitted Lincoln.

"I think we should freeze things until we're a bit older so we can handle these sorts of situations." continued Ronnie Anne.

"But, what if things change and we don't want to date anymore?" asked Lincoln worried.

Ronnie Anne winced knowing this was possible.

"Then...we can deal with that together." answered Ronnie.

Lincoln smiled warmly at that.

"Are you one hundred percent sure?" asked Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne sighed.

"Yes." answered Ronnie firmly.

"If you really think so...then okay." agreed Lincoln.

The two shared their last kiss for a while.

"I guess we should break the news." said Lincoln.

"No need." replied Ronnie.

"Why not?" asked Lincoln surprised.

Ronnie walked over and opened the door. Sure enough, the Loud sisters and Bobby where listening in.

"Of course." said Lincoln unsurprised.

"We couldn't help ourselves."said Lynn.

Lori and Bobby quickly went to Lincoln and Ronnie Anne.

"I don't know what to say." admitted Bobby.

"We're doing what we have to do." shrugged Ronnie Anne.

"I think it is literally mature." said Lori.

"So we apologized for nothing!" cried Lola.

"What a ripoff!" exclaimed Lana.

Ronnie Anne walked over to the twins.

"Your apology was great and it really helped. We wouldn't be doing this if you didn't help Lincoln and I patch things up." explained Ronnie Anne.

"But, you're still breaking up." noted Lana.

"For now, but we will start dating again when we're ready." said Ronnie Anne.

"I guess that makes sense." mused Lola.

"I think it's romantic to wait for true love." noted Lola.

"I figured you'd get it." admitted Lincoln.

Lisa cleared her throat to get the attention on her.

"I crunched the numbers and the odds of you two staying romantically involved at this age and indeed low. However, those odds to in fact grow ever year older you are." explained Lisa.

"Huh?" asked Lincoln confused.

"I think you're making the right decision." answered Lisa.

"Thanks Lisa." replied Lincoln.

"No problem." said Lisa.

"I'll support you guys too." said Lynn.

"So will we." said the twins.

"And I'll support you." said Bobby.

"That means a lot." noted Lincoln.

"I guess we should be going." said Lori.

"See you at school, Lame-O." said Ronnie Anne.

"Right back at ya." replied Lincoln.

* * *

The Loud family said their goodbyes to Santiago family and piled into Vanzilla. Lori then drove her siblings back home to 1216 Franklin Avenue. Once they got back; Lincoln told Luna, Luan and Leni about him and Ronnie Anne making amends. He also explained their break which the three agreed was a mature decision. As night came, the Loud children got ready for bed. However, Lincoln couldn't sleep.

"I still can't believe things worked out." said Lincoln.

Lincoln smiled warmly.

"This is such a weight off." stated Lincoln.

Lincoln thought about the break he and Ronnie Anne where on.

"This is the right..." began Lincoln.

Lincoln grabbed Bun-Bun.

"I'm just worried." said Lincoln.

Lincoln looked at the stuffed animal.

"What if Ronnie and I don't want to get back together?" asked Lincoln.

Lincoln mulled that over.

"I guess...that'll be something we deal with later." mused Lincoln.

Lincoln groaned.

"I'm anxious not knowing what's gonna happen." confessed Lincoln.

Lincoln shook his head.

"Ronnie Anne can wait for me and I'll wait for her." decided Lincoln.

Lincoln laid down and fell asleep.

A/N: That's where we'll end things for now. The first arc is finished with Lincoln and Ronnie Anne taking a hiatus on their relationship. They're eleven and I felt that was a bit too young so I decided to go with this angle. I will be taking a break from this story now. Next time, we skip forward a year. Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter fourteen of this story. Here, we skip ahead one year.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House

It was a beautiful day in Royal Woods, Michigan. Twelve year old Lincoln Loud awoke and prepared himself for school. He washed, dressed then headed downstairs for breakfast where the rest of his family where waiting.

"Lincoln!" cried Lily happily.

The patted his two year old sister on the head.

"Hey Lily. Good morning." said Lincoln warmly.

"I can't believe your name was her first word." said Lola.

"Lily really likes him." shrugged Lana.

Lincoln went into the kitchen to get his breakfast.

"Think fast!" cried Lynn.

Before he knew what hit him, Lynn threw a soccer ball hitting him the stomach.

"I warned ya." said Lynn.

"I hope Lincoln got a kick out of that." joked Luan.

Luan laughed showing off her now braces free teeth.

"Get it?" asked Luan.

Leni arrived and gave a confused look.

"Get what?" asked Leni.

"Nothing." answered Lincoln, still in a bit of pain.

"Here ya go Lincoln, a breakfast burrito with extra cheese and hold the taters." said Lynn Sr.

Lynn Sr. served the food on a plate.

"Thanks dad." replied Lincoln.

Lincoln grabbed silverware then went into the dinning room.

"Looks delicious." said Lincoln.

Suddenly, a loud guitar riff caused Lincoln to fall onto his rear.

"Sorry bro. Didn't see ya there." said Luna apologetic.

"What?" asked Lincoln.

"Don't worry. The ringing will go away." said Luna.

The rocker helped her brother to his feet.

"Thanks." said Lincoln.

Lincoln sat down with Lisa nearby.

"Salutations brother." said Lisa.

"Morning." replied Lincoln.

Lincoln began eating as his mother and eldest sister came down the stairs.

"Lori, I can't thank you enough for doing the chores so I can get my mammogram." said Rita grateful.

"It's literally no problem." said Lori.

"You've sacrificed so much. You got accepted into your university of choice, but chose to stay home and help the family." noted Rita.

"I did want to go to Fairway University badly, but family comes first." said Lori.

Lincoln watched the two head toward the master bedroom.

" _And people call her bossy._ " thought Lincoln.

"Good morning." said Lucy.

Lincoln nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Sorry." said Lucy.

"Well...at least my ears aren't ringing." panted Lincoln.

Lincoln shook his head.

"When did you sit down anyway?" asked Lincoln curious.

"I've been here before you." answered Lucy.

"Sorry." replied Lincoln.

"I'm used to it." shrugged Lucy.

"At least you didn't pants me like Ronnie Anne." joked Lincoln.

"Speaking of, hasn't been yearly a year since you and her put your relationship on hiatus?" asked Lucy.

Lincoln thought about it.

"I guess so." realized Lincoln.

"It has been approximately three hundred and fifty-eight days. Thus, one week from today will be the one year anniversary." revealed Lisa.

Lincoln rubbed the back of head head.

"Wow. I didn't even realize." said Lincoln amazed.

Luna put her hand on his shoulder.

"You okay bro?" asked Luna.

"Yeah. I'm fine." answered Lincoln.

Luan sat down.

"I guess we really can't call Lincoln our little bro since he's maturing so fast." said Luan.

Lynn walked in chomping down a sub.

"Puberty is hitting him like a truck." said Lynn, mouth full.

"It's weird to think that a year ago Ronnie Anne where together. It seems like yesterday." admitted Lincoln.

"Until the whole robot incident." said Lana sheepish.

"Which was Lisa's idea." added Lola defensive.

"You two where just as guilty as I." replied Lisa.

Lori returned having overheard the conversation.

"Lincoln, if you need to talk we're literally here." said Lori.

"Totes." agreed Leni, returning from the kitchen.

Lincoln smiled.

"Thanks." said Lincoln warmly.

Lori got a good look at Leni.

"That's my lipstick!" exclaimed Lori.

Lori pointed at Leni's red lips.

"Like, no it isn't." said Leni.

"Yes it is!" declared Lori.

"This is totes mine." replied Leni.

"Wipe it off!" demanded Lori.

"No!" cried Leni defiantly.

The two sisters got into a full blown argument over whether or not Leni had Lori's lipstick on.

"Never a dull moment." chuckled Lincoln.

As the sisters began bickering, Lincoln's mind wandered back to the anniversary.

"One year." said Lincoln softly.

* * *

The Loud family ate then grabbed their things and got ready for school. Lincoln was dropped off at the middle school where he went. It was hard at first since Lynn was now a freshman in high school and he was alone. But, his friends helped him through it. Speaking of, Lincoln spotted his friends waiting once he arrived. Clyde, Liam, Zack and Rusty where talking. Lincoln saw Stella and gulped seeing Ronnie Anne. Lincoln took a deep breath and walked over to his friends.

"Hey Lincoln." said Clyde.

"What's up?" asked Lincoln.

"Not much." answered Rusty bored.

"Clyde and I where talking about our most recent antique outing." revealed Zack.

"Find anything good?" asked Lincoln.

"A Victorian rug in pristine condition." answered Clyde excited.

"I still can't believe we found such a good score." added Zack excited.

"So Lincoln, anything interesting with you?" asked Stella.

"Ronnie, I guess this time next week marks a year since we froze our relationship." answered Lincoln.

"Really?" asked Ronnie Anne confused.

Ronnie quickly though back in her mind.

"Oh wow. I didn't realize." said Ronnie Anne surprised.

"Neither did I until my sisters told me." replied Lincoln.

The two shared an awkward chuckle.

"So..." began Lincoln.

"So..." began Ronnie Anne.

The two nervously looked at each other.

"Are we still..." began Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne gulped.

"Yeah. I think so." answered Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln let out a sigh.

"I'm totally on board if you are." said Lincoln.

"Same here, Lame-O." said Ronnie Anne.

The bell suddenly ran.

"Oh damn. We're gonna be late." said Ronnie Anne.

* * *

The three headed inside and went to class. The day dragged by slower with the same boring lectures from the teachers. At one point, Lincoln almost dozed off in math class. Finally, the day came to a merciful ending. The kids where dismissed and had their freedom...until they had to return tomorrow. Lincoln was getting ready to leave when he felt a tap on his shoulder. To his surprise, it was Girl Jordan.

"What's up?" asked Lincoln.

"I was hoping we could talk." answered Girl Jordan.

"Sure." shrugged Lincoln.

The two walked into an empty classroom.

"What's up?" asked Lincoln.

Girl Jordan blushed.

"This is kinda silly, but..." began Girl Jordan.

Girl Jordan's face was red as a tomato.

"I've been..." said Girl Jordan.

Girl Jordan trailed off.

"What?" asked Lincoln confused.

"I've been noticing you lately." answered Girl Jordan.

"We've been in class together for years." noted Lincoln confused.

Girl Jordan sighed.

"Not like that." stated Girl Jordan.

"What do you mean?" asked Lincoln.

"You know..." said Girl Jordan.

It finally dawned on Lincoln what she was saying.

"You...like me." said Lincoln surprised.

"I guess I do." confirmed Girl Jordan embarrassed.

"Why?" asked Lincoln.

Lincoln quickly shook his head.

"Not to be rude!" exclaimed Lincoln.

"It's fine and...there's just something about you." answered Girl Jordan.

Girl Jordan snickered.

"Maybe it's just puberty kicking in." shrugged Girl Jordan.

"Could be." shrugged Lincoln.

"So..." began Girl Jordan.

"So..." began Lincoln.

Lincoln suddenly recalled why he was there.

"I like you Jordan, but my heart belongs to Ronnie Anne." said Lincoln.

Girl Jordan let out a defeated sigh.

"I understand and honestly it's real great of you." said Girl Jordan.

Lincoln began blushing.

"It is?" asked Lincoln surprised.

"Of course. loyalty is a great feature to have in a relationship." answered Girl Jordan.

Lincoln began grinning.

"Yeah. I guess I am just too loyal." said Lincoln.

Girl Jordan giggled.

"You know, we could always hang out as friends." noted Girl Jordan.

Lincoln didn't find anything wrong with that.

"Yeah. I guess so." said Lincoln.

"The, you wanna hang out as friends?" asked Girl Jordan.

"Sure." answered Lincoln.

"So we'll met after school." said Girl Jordan.

"Sure." agreed Lincoln.

"See ya!" declared Girl Jordan.

"See ya." said Lincoln.

Girl Jordan left as Lincoln's friends came over.

"Wow. You got a date with Girl Jordan. Nice." said Rusty.

"No! Nothing like that!" declared Lincoln.

"That's not how it looked to us." noted Zack.

Lincoln let out a sigh.

"Girl Jordan did ask me out, but I told her no." said Lincoln.

"I think it's noble you're stating committed to Ronnie Anne." said Clyde.

"She said the same." noted Lincoln.

"Then what should we do after school?" asked Liam.

"Girl Jordan and I are going to hang out as friends." said Lincoln.

His friend shot Lincoln a stunned look.

"What's up?" asked Lincoln confused.

"So...you are dating Girl Jordan?" asked Zack confused.

"We're just hanging out as friends." answered Lincoln.

"Oh we believe ya." replied Rusty sarcastically.

The bell rang and the kids started heading inside.

" _There's nothing wrong with this._ " thought Lincoln unsure.

A/N: That's where we'll leave things off for now. Sorry for the delay, but I had burnout and needed a break. Chapters will also be a bit more sporadic as I cannot commit to consistent chapters on this story right now. Next time, Lincoln hangs out with Girl Jordan. Please review.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter fifteen of this story. Here, Lincoln hangs out with Girl Jordan.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House

It was lunchtime in Royal Woods middle School. Lincoln, Clyde, Liam, Zack, Rusty, Stella and Ronnie Anne all sat together the their table with their lunches. As they dug in, the kids began talking.

"Well, I sure bombed that math test." sighed Liam.

"Hey, what did you get for number five?" asked Zack unsure.

"I got C." answered nonchalant.

"I'm pretty sure it was A." noted Stella.

"Dang it." said the three boys in unison.

"When am I ever gonna need to know fractions anyhow?" asked Liam.

"You never know when they're gonna come in handy." answered Clyde.

"Maybe if you actually studied you wouldn't do so bad." noted Ronnie Anne.

"When did you turn into a nerd?" asked Zack.

"Bad move." sighed Lincoln.

"Call me a nerd again and you'll be wearing your lunch." warned Ronnie Anne.

"Yes ma'am." gulped Zack worried.

"That's better." replied Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne drank her milk.

"Say Lincoln, you wanna hang out after school?" asked Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln nearly choked on his food.

"Are you okay?" asked Stella worried.

"Fine." answered Lincoln.

"You have to chew slower." stated Clyde.

"I'll keep that in mind." replied Lincoln.

"So, we on or not Lame - o?" asked Lonnie Anne.

"Um, no." answered Lincoln uneasy.

"You suck at lying." said Ronnie Anne not amused.

"Lincoln thought about what to do.

" _It's better to be honest._ " thought Lincoln.

Lincoln took a deep breath.

"I'm going to hang out after school." said Lincoln.

"Okay." replied Ronnie Anne nonchalant.

"You don't care who I'm hanging out with?" asked Lincoln surprised.

Ronnie Anne motioned to Liam, Zach, Rusty and Clyde.

"These guys." said Ronnie Anne.

"Actually...no." said Lincoln nervous.

"Then...with who?" asked Stella curious.

Lincoln gulped.

"Girl Jordan." answered Lincoln worried.

Lincoln braced himself for Ronnie's wrath, but it didn't come.

"Whatever." shrugged Ronnie Anne.

That wasn't the reaction Lincoln expected.

"You don't care I'm hanging out with another girl?" asked Lincoln surprised.

"We aren't dating." answered Ronnie Anne flatly.

Lincoln felt a pain.

"Even if we where, it's not my place to tell you who you can and can't hang out with." added Ronnie Anne.

"Damn Lincoln. Ronnie's a keeper." said Rusty.

"Well, I do want to note this isn't a date." said Lincoln.

"I am kinda relieved to hear that." admitted Ronnie Anne.

"Speaking of Girl Jordan, I still have a knot on my head from where she beaned me during dodgeball yesterday." groaned Clyde.

"You make an easy target." said Ronnie Anne.

"Thanks." muttered Clyde.

"No offense, but you're slow and weak. Survival of the fittest." said Ronnie Anne.

"It's like how a wolfpack will single out the most vulnerable prey." said Liam.

"I'm sure Ronnie Anne would have pelted you just as hard had you been on opposing teams." said Stella.

"Hell yeah I would have." confirmed Ronnie Anne.

* * *

The kids laughed and continued talking while eating lunch. After lunch ended, the kids went to their classes as normal until the sweet salvation of the final bell came. With school out, the kids left except for Lincoln who stayed behind. Girl Jordan approached and they decided to go to the mall. They swung by the comic book store and checked out the Ace Savvy comics. After, they headed to arcade and played several of the games.

"Man, DDR takes a lot out of ya." panted Lincoln.

Lincoln was bent over and sweating.

"I could go again." said Girl Jordan.

Lincoln stood up straight.

"At least it's not dodgeball." sighed Lincoln.

Girl Jordan giggled a bit.

"You're funny." said Girl Jordan.

"Don't tell Luan. She might get jealous." said Lincoln.

They both shared a laugh.

"So...what do you want to do now?" asked Girl Jordan.

"Something relaxing." answered Lincoln.

Girl Jordan spotted a claw machine.

"Oh look!" cried Girl Jordan.

Girl Jordan led Lincoln to the claw machine.

"That stuffed dog looks just like my Ajax." said Girl Jordan.

"Oh Yeah. He's your Australian Shepard." recalled Lincoln.

"Yes he is." confirmed Girl Jordan proudly.

"You're lucky. I've got a dog, cat, bird and fish to look after." said Lincoln.

"That must be a lot of work." mused Girl Jordan.

"Actually, Lana does a lot of the work. Not to mention taking care of her own pets." said Lincoln.

Girl Jordan tapped her chin.

"Is she the one who unclogged the school toilets?" asked Girl Jordan.

"Yup. Her and Big Bertha the plunger." answered Lincoln.

Lincoln noticed Girl Jordan eyeing the stuffed toy.

"Do you want me to try and win that for you?" asked Lincoln.

"That would be great!" answered Girl Jordan excitedly.

Lincoln walked over to the claw game and sighed.

"Here we go." said Lincoln.

Lincoln popped the quarter in and began. He got the stuffed dog, but it slipped right out.

"That was just my first shot." noted Lincoln.

Lincoln tried again, but the toy fell right out of the claw once more.

"You can do it kid!" cried Fiona, on her break.

"No problem." said Lincoln.

Lincoln tried a third time and managed to move the toy before it fell out of the claw.

"I made progress." said Lincoln.

Lincoln tried a fourth time, but the toy fell out again.

"Dang it!" cried Lincoln.

Lincoln tried a fifth time, but failed once more.

"Oh come on." groaned Lincoln.

"It's okay Lincoln." said Girl Jordan.

"I can do it." said Lincoln.

Lincoln tried a sixth time, but the toy fell out of the claw.

"You really don't have to." repeated Girl Jordan.

Girl Jordan noticed a crowd had gathered.

"Really." said Girl Jordan.

"I said I would win this for you and I mean it!" declared Lincoln.

The crowd quickly got behind Lincoln as Girl Jordan felt her heart flutter.

"You can do it Lincoln!" declared Girl Jordan.

"Lincoln! Lincoln! Lincoln!" chanted the crowd.

"Attempt seven." said Lincoln.

Lincoln tried once more, but again failed.

"Attempt eight." said Lincoln.

Lincoln tried an eighth time, but again failed.

"I've got this." said Lincoln.

Lincoln fished in his pocket, but came up empty.

"I'm out of quarters." moaned Lincoln flatly.

The crowd let out a groan.

"It's okay." said Girl Jordan.

"I know. But, I really wanted to get that for you." noted Lincoln.

"Hey kid!" called a familiar voice.

Scoots rolled out from the crowd.

"Catch!" ordered Scoots.

Scoots flipped a quarter which Lincoln caught.

"Thanks!" exclaimed Lincoln.

"Just get the dog!" declared Scoots.

Lincoln nodded, turned around and popped the quarter into the machine.

"Here we go." whispered Lincoln.

Lincoln slowly moved the claw until it was over the stuffed dog.

"I've got to be patient." said Lincoln.

Lincoln slowly lowered the claw. Lincoln then grabbed the dog.

"That was the easy part." said Lincoln.

Lincoln managed to slowly raise the claw back up. Lincoln then slowly moved the claw into place.

"Can't rush. Careful. Careful." said Lincoln worried.

Lincoln felt the controls slipping due to his sweaty palms. But. he was finally able to get the stuffed dog.

"Thank you Lincoln!" cried Girl Jordan.

The crowd cheered for a little before leaving.

"I'm glad you did it lover boy." said Scoots.

"She's not my girlfriend." noted Lincoln blushing.

The elderly lady chuckled.

"Sure." replied Scoots, not beveling them.

Scoots departed leaving a blushing Lincoln and Girl Jordan behind.

"So..." began Lincoln.

"Um..." began Girl Jordan.

Lincoln cleared his throat.

"I hope you like that toy." said Lincoln.

It took Girl Jordan a minute to reply.

"Yeah. Thanks." said Girl Jordan.

Lincoln took a deep breath.

Look Jordan..." began Lincoln.

"Yes?" asked Girl Jordan hopeful.

Lincoln found himself stumbling over his words.

"Jordan..." began Lincoln.

Lincoln looked at Girl Jordan and found himself unable to speak.

"I had a good time with you." began Lincoln.

"So did I." replied Girl Jordan innocently.

Lincoln gulped when something Ronnie Anne said came back to Lincoln.

"You don't care I'm hanging out with another girl?" asked Lincoln surprised.

"We aren't dating." answered Ronnie Anne flatly.

This stuck in the mind of Lincoln.

"Lincoln, are you okay?" asked Girl Jordan.

"Sorry. Just zoned out." answered Lincoln embarrassed.

Lincoln gulped.

"I had a great time and we should do this again." said Lincoln.

"I'm so glad to hear you say that!" exclaimed Girl Jordan.

Lincoln couldn't help but smile.

"I'm glad to say it." shrugged Lincoln.

* * *

The two hung out for a little while longer. Finally, it was getting closer and closer to supper which meant it was time to head home. Being a gentleman, Lincoln walked Girl Jordan home first going to the door. Jordan's mother popped up and the two kids made sure to clarify this wasn't a date. However, the stuffed dog toy didn't help their case. Finally, Lincoln headed home. He managed to avoid telling his sisters what he did. After he finished eating, Lincoln was reading comics in his room when his walkie - talkie activated.

(" _Lincoln, you there?_ ") asked Clyde.

Lincoln put the comic down and picked up his walkie - talkie.

"Yup." answered Lincoln.

(" _How where things with Girl Jordan?_ ") asked Clyde.

"We just hung out at the mall." answered Lincoln.

(" _Anything interesting happen?_ ") asked Clyde curious.

"We went to the comic store then hung out at the arcade." answered Lincoln.

Lincoln laughed a bit.

"I won her a stuffed dog at the claw game." said Lincoln.

(" _I swear those things are rigged._ ") replied Clyde.

"I think you're right. It took me like a dozen tries." said Lincoln.

(" _Wow. You where persistent._ ") mused Clyde.

"I promised I win it for her." answered Lincoln.

Lincoln heard talking on Clyde's end.

(" _Sorry Lincoln, my dads need me. We're reorganizing the antiques._ ") explained Clyde.

"I'm sure Zach would love to help." joked Lincoln.

(" _Yeah. I want the details tomorrow._ ") said Clyde.

"Sure." agreed Lincoln.

They hung up, but Lincoln didn't know he was being watched from the vent.

"Lincoln, what are you doing?" asked Lucy concerned.

A/N: That's where we'll end things for now. So, it seems there are sparks between Lincoln and Girl Jordan. However, Lincoln still holds feelings for Ronnie Anne plus his sisters are going to meddle. Next time, the aftermath of this. Please review.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter sixteen of this story. Here, we have the aftermath of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House

The Loud sister where gathered in the room of Lori and Leni. They where holding an emergency sister meeting which Lucy had called. This was a surprise to the others girls. Lori and Leni where on their beds while the others sat on the floor.

"I nearby call this emergency sisters meeting to order!" declared Lori.

Lori banged her heel as a gavel.

"Now Lucy, why have you called this meeting?" asked Lori.

"Lincoln is dating another girl." answered Lucy.

"What?!" asked the other sisters.

"You must have misheard him Luce Change." said Luna.

"There's no doubt what I heard." stated Lucy firmly.

"Who was it?" asked Lana angrily.

"I'll kick her butt!" declared Lola furious.

"Calm down guys." said Leni gently.

"It was a Girl Jordan." revealed Lucy.

"I think I've seen her. She's in the same grade as Lincoln." noted Lynn.

"I hope a Careless Whisper doesn't ruin Lincoln and Ronnie Anne's relationship." said Luna.

"I just can't believe Lincoln could do that." said Luan.

"I'm surprise you didn't crack a joke." noted Lynn surprised.

"Infidelity is no laughing matter." replied Luan.

"Well I don't care who it is." said Lori angrily.

Lori jumped up.

"I can't believe that dweeb would cheat on Ronnie Anne!" cried Lori.

The Loud family genius cleared her throat.

"If you will recall, our brother unit and Miss Santiago have put their relationship on a hiatus." said Lisa.

The realization hit the other girls.

"Oh yeah." said Luna surprised.

"I, like, totes forgot." added Leni.

"I think we all did." confessed Lucy.

Lori rubbed the back of her neck.

"We literally shouldn't get carried away like we where." sighed Lori.

The others agreed.

"But, I still think he should be with Ronnie Anne." stated Lori.

"Isn't that for Lincoln to decide?" asked Lucy.

"Yes." answered Lori flatly.

"Yeah. It should be his call." agreed Luna.

"Are you kidding me?!" asked Lynn outraged.

Lynn jumped to her feet.

"We're gonna let all of our work get wasted!" cried Lynn.

Lola jumped to her feet.

"I'm with Lynn! We can't let Lincoln throw away his chance with his true love!" declared Lola.

Lana then stood up.

"Well, I think we should let Lincoln decide." said Lana.

"No!" cried Lola.

"Yes!" cried Lana.

"No!" cried Lola.

"Yes!" cried Lana.

The twins began fighting until Lynn and Luna pulled them apart. Lynn held Lola while Luna held Lana.

"Are you done?" asked Lori.

"Yes." answered the twins unison.

"Good." sighed Lori.

"I actually agree with Lola. Fate has destined Lincoln and Ronnie Anne be together." said Lucy.

Lisa stood up.

"I must agree. Lincoln and Miss Santiago have a much higher percent of being happy together." agreed Lisa.

"Guys. It's up to Lincoln." said Luan.

We're doing this for Lincoln." said Lynn.

The sisters began to bicker as Lori felt a migraine coming on.

"Enough!" shouted Lori.

The sisters stopped arguing.

"Now then...let's hold this to a vote." said Lori.

The others sisters where able to agree with this.

"All those if favor of keeping Lincoln away from Jordan." said Lori.

Lynn, Lola, Lisa and Lucy raised their hands.

"All if favor of doing nothing." answered Lori.

Luna, Lana, Lori and Luan raised their hands.

"That just leaves one." noted Lori.

All eyes fell on Leni.

"You're the tie breaker." said Lori.

"What's it gonna be?" asked Lynn.

"I..." began Leni.

Leni's eyes darted back and forth.

"You know it's better if Lincoln makes the decision on his own." said Luna.

"Lincoln is a growing boy." said Leni.

"As his sisters, it's our jobs to make sure ends up with the person that makes him happiest." countered Lynn.

Lynn pointed to Lisa.

"And you heard Lisa. That's Ronnie Anne." said Lynn.

"Lisa is really smart." said noted Leni.

The sisters began arguing as Leni got more and more upset.

"I can't take it!" cried Leni.

Leni jumped up.

"You can decided without me. I'm going to my room." said Leni flustered.

Leni ran out of the room.

"Should we tell her is this her room?" asked Lola.

"She'll figure it out...I think." answered Lana.

"It's getting late and we're making no progress. For now, let's end this here." said Lori.

* * *

The rest of the night passed. They next day was Saturday so the Loud kids didn't have school. They all went off and did their own things. Lincoln headed off to the McBride residence and knocked. Harold answered and called Clyde. Howie popped came out to say hello. Lincoln and Clyde went off to Clyde's room and sat on the bed. Lincoln recalled his "date" with Girl Jordan the day before.

"Sounds like you had a good time." said Clyde.

"Yeah." agreed Lincoln uneasy.

"What's wrong?" asked Clyde.

"We had a good time." answered Lincoln.

Clyde raised his eyebrow.

"You lost me." mused Clyde.

"Girl Jordan and I enjoyed thing too much!" declared Lincoln.

Clyde scratched his head.

"I still don't get it." said Clyde.

"What about Ronnie Anne?" asked Lincoln stressed.

Now it made sense.

"You have feelings for Girl Jordan!" cried Clyde.

Lincoln would quickly gesture for Clyde to be quiet.

"There was something there." sighed Lincoln.

"Well, you and Ronnie Anne are not dating." noted Clyde.

"That is true." sighed Lincoln.

Lincoln scratched his head.

"I'm love with two girls." said Lincoln flustered.

Clyde tapped his chin.

"Maybe you can start a harem." joked Clyde.

Lincoln wasn't amused.

"Sorry." said Clyde.

"I like Ronnie Anne and Girl Jordan." mused Lincoln groaned.

Lincoln rubbed his face.

"What do I do?" asked Lincoln.

Clyde rubbed his chin.

"You're in quiet the pickle." mused Clyde.

Lincoln let out a groan.

"I really like Ronnie Anne and I want to be with her..." began Clyde.

"But you're having feelings for Girl Jordan now." noted Clyde.

"How do I decided?" asked Lincoln upset.

"I'm not sure what to tell you." answered Clyde.

"You got to a therapist." said Lincoln.

"Just because I see Doctor Lopez, doesn't mean I'm an except." replied Clyde.

A thought came to the nerdy boy.

""Do you want me to setup a meeting with Doctor Lopez?" asked Clyde.

Lincoln would give serious thought to this.

"I'm gonna say no." answered Lincoln.

"Are you sure?" asked Clyde.

"Yeah." answered Lincoln firmly.

"Okay." replied Clyde.

"Now back to the problem at hand." groaned Lincoln.

"It seems to me that there is something only you can decide." said Clyde.

"How?!" asked Lincoln desperate.

"I don't know." answered Clyde.

Lincoln let out a sad sigh.

"Lincoln, I'm sure things will work out." said Clyde.

"How?" asked Lincoln, irked.

Clyde took a moment.

"I don't know, but you need to stay calm." answered Clyde.

Lincoln took a moment.

"Thanks man." said Lincoln.

"No problem." replied Clyde.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ronnie Anne Santiago was a girl with problems. Students had seen Lincoln and Girl Jordan at the mall. Many saw Lincoln succeed in getting her a stuffed dog toy after refusing to give up. Of course, this caused the rumor mill to kick into overdrive. Ronnie Anne heard the rumors and decided to talk with Stella at Ketchum Park. Stella had heard of the rumors too.

"What do you think?" asked Ronnie Anne flatly.

"I don't know." answered Stella.

Ronnie Anne groaned.

"I know that's not what you want to hear." said Stella.

Ronnie Anne rubbed her face with her hands.

"What if Lincoln likes her?" asked Ronnie Anne worried.

"That would be bad." answered Stella.

Ronnie Anne gave Stella a stink eye.

"You don't know he likes her!" cried Stella.

"That is true." mused Ronnie Anne.

Stella cleared her throat.

"You know he likes you." stated Stella.

"Yeah." said Ronnie Anne dreamily.

The Hispanic girl shook her head.

"But, he might like her too." noted Ronnie Anne stressed.

Ronnie Anne looked at the blue sky.

"Dating sucks."sighed Ronnie Anne.

"Yeah, it seems like it." agreed Stella.

Ronnie Anne flared her nostrils.

"I don't want to lose Lincoln." confessed Ronnie Anne.

"So...if he likes Girl Jordan?" asked Stella.

"I don't know." answered Ronnie Anne flatly.

Ronnie Anne slammed her fist on the bench.

"This is crap!" cried Ronnie Anne.

"It's okay." said Stella.

Ronnie Anne shot her an angry look.

"You can't make a big deal out of this." said Stella.

"How the hell can I not make a big deal out of this?!" asked Ronnie Anne outraged.

"Because that will make matters worse." answered Stella bluntly.

Ronnie Anne sighed.

"You know what, I need to talk with him." said Ronnie Anne.

"Good." replied Stella pleased.

"Lincoln...what are we going to do?" asked Ronnie Anne to herself.

A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter. So, Lincoln has feelings for Girl Jordan and that is threatening his relationship with Ronnie Anne. Just know, I am not bashing Jordancoln. Next time, an attempt to figure out what to do. Please review.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter seventeen of this story. Here, Lynn talks with her brother and Lincoln talks with Ronnie Anne.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House

It was the start of a new day in Royal Woods. At 1216 Franklin Avenue, the Loud House was living up to its name. Lori was talking to Bobby, Leni was working on a design, Luna was jamming, Luan working on her stand up, Lucy writing poems, the twins fighting and the explosion or two from Lisa. Lincoln sealed himself in his room to relax and escape the chaos.

"This is nice." sighed Lincoln content.

His bedroom door suddenly burst open.

"Hey Lincoln!" exclaimed Lynn.

Lincoln flipped and nearly fell out of his bed.

"Dang it Lynn." said Lincoln annoyed.

Lynn laughed as she shut the door behind her.

"You're acting like I caught you jerking off." laughed Lynn.

"What do you want?" asked Lincoln.

"I just want to talk." answered Lynn.

Lynn sat on the bed.

"I've heard rumors..." began Lynn.

"You should know not to listen to rumors." shrugged Lincoln.

"The rumor involves you and Girl Jordan." noted Lynn.

Lincoln became flustered.

"We where just hanging out. Nothing else. It was not a date." said Lincoln firmly.

"You sure aren't acting like it." mused Lynn.

Lincoln groaned.

"Look, this is all nothing." said Lincoln.

"Don't lie to me Lincoln." requested Lynn.

"I'm not!" declared Lincoln blushing.

Lynn jumped up and pulled Lincoln off the bed by his ankles.

"What are you doing?" asked Lynn worried.

"Making you tell me what's up." answered Lynn.

"Nothing is going on." replied Lynn.

Lynn turned Lincoln onto his stomach and put him in a Boston Crab.

"Okay! I give!" declared Lincoln.

Lynn released Lincoln and they sat on the bed.

"That hurt." groaned Lincoln.

"What is up?" asked Lynn.

Lincoln took a deep breath.

"I...like Girl Jordan." answered Lincoln.

"You mean...you like her as a friend." said Lynn.

Lincoln shook his head to signal no.

"You love her!" gasped Lynn.

"Kinda of." confirmed Lincoln.

"Oh great." sighed Lynn.

"I do have feelings for Girl Jordan." confessed Lincoln.

"What about Ronnie Anne?" asked Lynn.

"I have feelings for her too." answered Lincoln.

"You're twelve. That's way to young for a love triangle." joked Lynn.

"Okay Luan." replied Lincoln.

"There's no easy answer for this." revealed Lynn.

Lincoln groaned.

"What do I do?" asked Lincoln desperate.

"This is something you gotta figure out." answered Lynn.

"Yeah, that's what everyone keeps telling me." muttered Lincoln.

"It's true little bro." shrugged Lynn.

"Is there anything I can do?" asked Lincoln.

"Talk with Ronnie Anne." answered Lynn.

"Thanks." answered Lincoln.

"By the way, make sure you check your vents." warned Lynn.

* * *

It took a minute, but Lincoln realized what she was talking about. Lincoln mentally kicked himself for forgetting his little goth sister. Lincoln called Ronnie Anne and she happily agreed to meet him. The two met at Ketchum Park and sat on a bench. It, was in fact, the same bench Ronnie Anne and Stella recently sat on. Ronnie Anne sat in the same spot while Lincoln sat in the place where Stella sat. Though, Ronnie Anne didn't mention this.

"So..." began Ronnie Anne.

"So..." began Lincoln.

The two shared a nervous laugh.

"Lincoln..." started Ronnie Anne.

"Yeah?" asked Lincoln nervous.

Ronnie Anne gulped.

"Please...tell me what happened." requested Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln took a deep breath.

"I hung out with Girl Jordan at the mall." said Lincoln.

"That's it?" asked Ronnie Anne curious.

"She asked me on a date there...but I said no." answered Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne raised an eyebrow.

"You went there." noted Ronnie Anne.

"We went as friends." replied Lincoln.

"It didn't sound like that when you where hell bent on getting some stuffed toy." said Ronnie Anne.

"I was being nice at first, but I really got into it." confessed Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne felt her heart racing.

"Do you have feelings for her?" asked Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln needed a moment.

"Yes." answered Lincoln meekly.

Ronnie Anne winced at this.

"I didn't mean to!" cried Lincoln.

"I guess we can't control our feelings." mused Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln chuckled nervously.

"Yeah." agreed Lincoln.

A minute of awkward silence followed.

"So...what do we do now?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"No clue." answered Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne took a moment.

"Do you like Girl Jordan more?" asked Ronnie Anne nervous.

Lincoln shrugged his shoulders.

"I can't say." answered Lincoln.

Lincoln thought for a minute.

"Have you been interested in anyone?" asked Lincoln.

"No." answered Ronnie Anne.

This Hispanic girl felt guilty building up.

"But, I don't care if you like Girl Jordan." stated Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne groaned.

"I don't know how Bobby and Lori do it." sighed Ronnie Anne.

"Neither do I." shrugged Lincoln.

The two shared a laugh.

"Lincoln...I know we're not dating right now..." began Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne gulped.

"So...I'm okay if you want to explore dating Girl Jordan." said Ronnie Anne.

"Really?" asked Lincoln surprised.

Ronnie Anne needed a minute.

"Yeah." answered Ronnie Anne, trying to be selfless.

"What about us?" asked Lincoln.

"We'll cross the bridge when we get to it." answered Ronnie Anne.

"Okay then." said Lincoln awkward.

"Yeah." said Ronnie Anne awkward.

Both waited for the other to act.

"I guess I'll get going." said Lincoln.

"Um, yeah." said Ronnie Anne.

* * *

Lincoln headed home after his talk with Ronnie Anne and stayed in his room for the rest of the day. He did go downstairs to eat dinner with the rest of his family. Lincoln also learned how far the rumors had spread when even his parents asked about him and Girl Jordan. Lincoln told them it wasn't a date, but chose not to talk about his conversation with Ronnie Anne earlier. After dinner, Lincoln returned to his room and checked his vents for Lucy. After confirming she wasn't there, Lincoln talked to Clyde on his walkie - talkie about his talk with Ronnie Anne.

"Then I left." said Lincoln, finishing his story.

(" _I can't believe Ronnie Anne gave you the okay to date Girl Jordan._ ") said Clyde surprised.

"Neither can I." replied Lincoln.

(" _Do you know how many people would kill to have the girlfriend do that?_ ") asked Clyde.

"She's not my girlfriend. I am single at the moment." noted Lincoln.

(" _I forget that._ ") confessed Clyde.

Lincoln knew most people did.

(" _So, are you going to starting dating Girl Jordan?_ ") asked Clyde curious.

"I don't know." admitted Lincoln unsure.

(" _You told me that Ronnie Anne said it was okay._ ") replied Clyde.

"Yeah, but it still feels awkward." revealed Lincoln.

(" _If you don't then someone else might. Girl Jordan is the top pick for a lot of boys in our class._ ") said Clyde.

"She has eyes for me." said Lincoln.

(" _Do you have eyes for anyone else?_ ") asked Clyde.

"Really?" asked Lincoln surprised.

(" _I mean beside Ronnie Anne._ ") clarified Clyde.

"Not that I can think of." replied Lincoln.

(" _You liked Stella when she first arrived._ " said Clyde.

"So did you, Liam, Zack and Rusty." noted Lincoln.

(" _How do you feel about her now?_ ") asked Clyde.

"She doesn't like me anymore than a friend." answered Lincoln.

(" _Trapped in the friendzone._ ") joked Clyde.

"What about you?" asked Lincoln.

(" _What do you mean?_ ") asked Clyde confused.

"Any girls you interested in?" asked Lincoln.

(" _Well..._ ") began Clyde.

"Aside from Lori." added Lincoln.

Clyde chuckled.

(" _Lucy's friend from the dance seems cool._ ") mused Clyde.

"You mean Haiku." replied Lincoln.

(" _We had a fun time._ ") said Clyde.

"Do you want me to ask Lucy if she's seeing anyone?" asked Lincoln.

(" _Lori is the only one for me!_ ") declared Clyde.

Lincoln rolled his eyes.

(" _Let's get back on topic._ ") proposed Clyde.

Lincoln couldn't argue with that.

(" _You really should ask out Girl Jordan._ ") said Clyde.

"I told you, it feels weird." said Lincoln.

("You already went out on one date.") stated Clyde.

"I told you that wasn't a date." protested Lincoln.

(" _Come on Lincoln._ ") said Clyde.

Lincoln felt more confused than ever.

(" _If you like her and Ronnie Anne said it's okay, then go for it._ ") said Clyde.

Lincoln gulped worried.

"Okay. I'll do it." said Lincoln.

(" _Awesome!_ ") declared Clyde.

Clyde looked at the time.

(" _Sorry. Antiques Roadshow is going to start and I can't miss it._ ") said Clyde.

Lincoln chuckled.

"I'll see you tomorrow. And thanks.") said Lincoln.

(" _No problem._ ") replied Clyde.

Both boys ended the call.

"Puberty sucks." sighed Lincoln

* * *

Meanwhile, Ronnie Anne Santiago had not left her room much after her talk with Lincoln. When asked, she said she was busy with a school project. Diner came and Ronnie Anne went downstairs to eat. She kept a facade that everything was fine and managed to fool mother. After diner, Bobby followed her to her room revealing he knew something was up. The two siblings sat on the bed and Ronnie Anne told Bobby the whole story.

"You're twelve. You shouldn't be having these problems." said Bobby jokingly.

Ronnie Anne gave her brother an annoyed glare.

"For real _Ni Ni_ , I know it must be heard to hear Lincoln has feelings for someone else." said Bobby.

"It's not like you've been in this situation." huffed Ronnie Anne.

"Lori once had a crush on Lincoln's tutor." shrugged Bobby.

"She told you about that?" asked Ronnie Anne surprised.

"Lori was very straight forward and sorry. It wasn't a big deal so we moved on." answered Bobby.

"Damn. The Loud family really are special." mused Ronnie Anne.

"Yeah they are." agreed Bobby.

The two shared a laugh.

"This is hard. But, only time will tell what happens. If you and Lincoln are meant to be then you'll be together then it will happen. You can't dwell on it." explained Bobby.

Ronnie Anne mulled this over.

"You give good advice. Thanks bro." said Ronnie Anne.

"No problem." replied Bobby.

A/N: So, Lincoln has the okay to date Girl Jordan and it looks like he'll take it up. Next time, Lincoln asks out Girl Jordan. Please review.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter twenty - three of this story. Here, Lincoln asks out Girl Jordan.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House

The next day arrived in Royal Woods, Michigan. Lincoln Loud awoke recalling what he had to do that day. He headed showered, dressed then headed downstairs. Lincoln got his breakfast then sat to eat along with his family.

"So...anything interesting today?" asked Lynn Sr.

"We've got our field trip to the zoo." answered Lola nonchalant.

"It's gonna be awesome!" exclaimed Lana.

"I've got a gig later tonight." noted Luna.

"Be home by your curfew, dear." said Rita.

"You got it mama!" exclaimed Luna.

"What about you Linky?" asked Leni innocently.

Lincoln froze as all eyes where on him.

"No." answered Lincoln poorly.

"Brother, I must say your ability to tell fabrications is poor and could use some improvement." said Lisa.

"What?" asked Lincoln confused.

"You stink at lying." answered Lisa.

"I am not lying!" declared Lincoln blushing.

"You're literally terrible at this." noted Lori.

Lincoln sighed.

"Honey, you know you can tell us anything." said Rita.

" _If they're making such a fuss over this then I'd hate to tell them I knocked Ronnie Anne up._ " thought Lincoln jokingly.

Lincoln sighed.

"Everything is fine. I promise." said Lincoln.

Lincoln watched his family share glances.

"If you say so champ." said Lynn Sr.

Lincoln was relieved he got out of that easily.

Everyone finished eating and it was time for school.

"Here I go." whispered Lincoln.

* * *

The Loud kids grabbed their things and piled into Vanzilla. As Lori drove, Lincoln could only think about what he was gonna say to Girl Jordan. So much so that it took a slug on the arm from Lynn to snap him out of it. Lincoln rubbed his armed getting another slug for Lynn for "being a baby" as a result. Lincoln rubbed his limp arm as he headed to the school building. Once there, he saw his friends waiting for him. However, he didn't see Ronnie Anne anywhere.

"Hey Lincoln." said Clyde.

"Hi." replied Lincoln distracted.

Lincoln kept looking around.

"What's up?" asked Zack.

"I'm don't see Ronnie Anne anywhere." noted Lincoln,failing to hide his concern.

"I heard she's out." revealed Clyde.

"Do you know why?" asked Lincoln worried.

"Not feeling well." answered Clyde.

"We should visit her after school." proposed Liam.

The others agreed.

"I don't think that's necessary." sighed Lincoln.

"Why not?" asked Rusty surprised.

Clyde was suddenly struck by the realization.

"Is it because she told you date Girl Jordan?" asked Clyde.

"What?!" asked Liam, Zack, Rusty and Stella in unison.

"That's what I think." answered Lincoln.

Lincoln explained the situation.

"I can't believe Ronnie is letting you date Girl Jordan." admitted Stella.

"Neither can I." confessed Lincoln.

"So, what are you going to say to Girl Jordan?" asked Rusty.

Lincoln rubbed his chin.

"I hadn't really thought about that." answered Lincoln.

The others groaned.

"You have to think careful." said Rusty.

"I still remember by Girl Guru crap." replied Lincoln.

Lincoln shuttered at this.

"Andrew is still mad about you telling him to give Girl Jordan a Dutch oven." revealed Clyde.

"Girl Jordan." mused Stella.

"It's not like that that." replied Lincoln.

"Sure it ain't." said Liam, not believing him.

"Can we focus?" asked Lincoln.

"On you sabotaging Andrew trying to date Girl Jordan." mused Zack.

Lincoln groaned again.

"I don't know what to say." said Lincoln.

"A big romantic gesture!" declared Zack.

"My animals can spell out a message." offered Liam.

"I can get my bike pals to carry a banner." offered Rusty.

Lincoln thought of this.

"Declare your love for her in front of the school." offered Clyde.

"I don't want to do that!" cried Lincoln blushing.

Stella rolled her eyes.

"Just go up and talk to her. The upfront method is the best." said Stella.

Lincoln thought of this.

"Thank you." said Lincoln.

"When are ya gonna do it?" asked Liam.

Lincoln thought for a minute.

"I'm waiting until after school." answered Lincoln.

"Good luck." said Rusty.

"Hope it works out." said Zack.

"Best of luck." said Liam.

"I hope everything works out." said Stella.

"You'll do great buddy." said Clyde.

Lincoln nodded his head.

"Thank you everyone." replied Lincoln grateful.

* * *

The bell rang the and the kids headed off to class. Lincoln did his best to focus, but couldn't stop his mind from wandering. He kept thinking about what he was going to say to Girl Jordan. He also noted that his mind would wander off to Ronnie Anne and how she was doing. Lincoln tried not to let himself get too mixed up. Finally, it was lunch and Lincoln was ready to make his move. He walked over to Girl Jordan who was talking with Mollie.

"Hey Girl Jordan." began Lincoln.

Girl Jordan turned to face Lincoln.

"Oh, hi." said Girl; Jordan awkward.

"How's the stuffed dog?" asked Lincoln.

"It's nice. Thanks for asking." answered Girl Jordan.

An awkward, pregnant pause followed.

"So...I talked with Ronnie Anne." said Lincoln.

"I noticed she was out today." stated Girl Jordan.

"I have a good hunch as to why." mused Lincoln, a bit guilty.

"Be honest, is she gonna kick my butt?" asked Girl Jordan concerned.

"This coming for the Queen of Dodgeball." replied Lincoln surprised.

"I'm good at dodgeball, but in a fight I'm no match for her." said Girl Jordan.

"The only girl I think could be a match for her is your sister Lynn." added Mollie.

"That would be an interesting fight." admitted Lincoln.

Lincoln quickly tried to focus.

"She gave us the okay to...date." revealed Lincoln sheepishly.

"Really?" asked Girl Jordan surprised.

"I was just as surprised as you." answered Lincoln.

Both shared an awkward chuckle.

"So..." began Lincoln awkward.

"So..." began Girl Jordan awkward.

Mollie rolled her eyes.

"One of you has to start." noted Mollie.

Both blushed.

"I know that." replied Girl Jordan annoyed.

"So...are we dating now?" asked Girl Jordan.

"I guess." answered Lincoln.

Mollie took a deep inhale, but Girl Jordan covered her mouth.

"We don't need the whole school knowing." noted Girl Jordan.

Girl Jordan removed her hand.

"You guys are no fun." sighed Mollie.

"We don't need to make a huge deal out of this." said Lincoln.

"Yeah. It's fine being discreet." agreed Girl Jordan.

Girl Jordan began to blush.

I guess we can go on another date now." proposed Girl Jordan.

"We haven't had one date yet." said Lincoln.

Girl Jordan raised her eyebrow.

"I guess our time at the mall could count." admitted Lincoln.

"So...what should we do?" asked Girl Jordan unsure.

"Whatever you want." answered Lincoln timidly.

"Quiet the gentleman." cooed Mollie.

Now Lincoln blushed.

"How about we hang out Friday." proposed Lincoln.

Girl Jordan nodded her head in agreement.

"That sounds good." said Girl Jordan.

"Great." said Lincoln happily.

Girl Jordan gave an uneasy glance.

You're not lying about Ronnie Anne being okay with this...are you?" asked Girl Jordan.

"Of course not." answered Lincoln.

Girl Jordan sighed in relief.

"Just had to make sure." replied Girl Jordan.

"I'll see you then." said Lincoln.

"Yeah." said Girl Jordan.

* * *

It was a rough day for Roberto Alejandro Martinez - Milan Luis Santiago Jr. No matter what happened, Bobby was unable to get his mind of Ronnie Anne. Ronnie stayed home saying she was "not feeling well" and despite a clean bill of health from their mother. However, once they realized she meant not feeling well emotionally, her mother agreed to let her have a flop day. Bobby was worried about his sister and texted Lori who revealed the situation to him. Once Bobby got off work, he went home and right to the bedroom door of his little sister.

"Ronnie Anne..." began Bobby.

Bobby got no reply.

"Ronnie Anne."said Bobby.

Again, no reply.

"Come on _Ni Ni_ , it's me." said Bobby.

"I wanted to be alone right now." stated Ronnie Anne frustrated.

Bobby opened the door and entered her room.

"I said go away!"declared Ronnie Anne.

"Lori told me what happened." revealed Bobby.

Bobby sat on the bed.

"Of course she did." muttered Ronnie Anne annoyed.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" asked Bobby.

"I don't freaking know anymore." admitted Ronnie Anne flatly.

"That's why you're feeling down, isn't it?" asked Bobby.

"Yes." answered Ronnie Anne flatly.

Ronnie sat up next to her brother.

"We're not dating, so this shouldn't bother me." said Ronnie Anne.

"You still like Lincoln and that's why it does." noted Bobby.

"I don't suppose you've ever felt this way." said Ronnie Anne.

"Actually..." began Bobby embarrassed.

"You did!' gasped Ronnie Anne surprised.

"When Lori and I first started dating, I also really like Carol." revealed Bobby.

Ronnie Anne was stunned.

"Once I knew Lori was the one, that ended." added Bobby.

Ronnie Anne couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Does Lori know?" asked Ronnie Anne surprised.

"She knows I did have some feeling for her." answered Bobby.

"Is that why Lori hated her?" asked Ronnie Anne curious.

"It might have been a factor." answered Bobby.

"Man, you really have a thing for white chicks." joked Ronnie Anne.

"I can't help it if they love their papi." replied Bobby jokingly.

Bobby shook his head.

"Look _Ni Ni_ , if you're meant to be with Lincoln then it'll happen." said Bobby.

Ronnie Anne groaned.

"I hope this helped." said Bobby.

"Thanks." said Ronnie Anne.

Bobby stood up and began leaving.

"Bobby..." began Ronnie.

Bobby stopped.

"Did I do the right thing?" asked Ronnie Anne unsure.

Bobby thought for a minute.

"I can't tell you that." answered Bobby.

A/N: That's where we'll end things for now. Next time, Lincoln prepares for his date while Stella hangs out with Ronnie Anne. Please review.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter nineteen of this story. Here, Lincoln has his date with Girl Jordan.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House

A new day arose in Royal Woods, Michigan. Lincoln Loud awoke and got himself ready. He had breakfast, but noticed some of his sisters' eyes glued on him. Word of him and Girl Jordan got around so he was sure that was why. Lincoln was in her room getting ready when the door opened.

"We need to talk." said Lynn.

Lynn, Lola, Lisa and Lucy entered.

"What's up?" asked Lincoln confused.

"We should be asking you that." answered Lola.

"We have come to infer about the rumors spreading involving you and one Girl Jordan." revealed Lincoln.

"Oh brother." sighed Lincoln.

"Please tell me this a demonic curse." requested Lucy.

"She and I are going out again." revealed Lincoln.

The four sisters gasped in unison.

"You belong with Ronnie Anne!" declared Lola.

"Her and I are on break." noted Lincoln.

"You cannot give up the one you are destined to be with." said Lucy.

Lincoln groaned.

"Ronnie Anne said it was okay." said Lincoln annoyed.

"I didn't expect from her." muttered Lynn.

"Yeah, I was surprised too." admitted Lincoln.

Lincoln shook his head.

"So don't interfere." warned Lincoln.

The sisters laughed.

"We aren't going to try and break you up." laughed Lynn.

"Yeah. It's not like we're monsters who don't care about how you feel." added Lola.

"Your romantic endeavors are, at the end of the day, your business." agreed Lisa.

Lincoln let out a sigh of relief.

"That's good." said Lincoln.

"We do wish you'd stay with Ronnie Anne." confessed Lola.

"So you won't for me to end things with Girl Jordan...but, you'll tell me you don't think it's right." said Lincoln skeptical.

"Yup." confirmed the four sisters.

Lincoln took a moment to stay calm.

"Okay. I can live with that. Nothing I can do about it." said Lincoln.

"We're going to try and leave you alone." said Lucy.

"Thanks." said Lincoln grateful.

"What do you like about her?" asked Lynn.

Lola nudged Lynn in the side.

"What?!" asked Lynn.

"You need to be more tactful." answered Lynn.

"She's cute. She's nice." said Lincoln blushing.

"Anything else?" asked Lisa.

"We've just started dating." answered Lincoln.

Lisa thought.

"It could be possible you are more compatible with Girl Jordan." admitted Lisa.

"Lincoln, I won't object if you chose to date Girl Jordan." said Lucy.

"Well I still think you and Ronnie Anne should be together, a prince should be able to chose his princess." said Lola.

All eyes fell on Lynn.

"I don't you guys butting in on me and Francisco so I won't butt her in here." said Lynn.

"I can understand why you feel that why and I am glad you're going to to try and sabotage me and Girl Jordan." said Lincoln.

"Hug!" cried Lola.

Lola, Lincoln and Lynn hugged.

"Normally, I would scoff at such romance. However, I can an exception." said Lisa.

"I don't do happy and mushy. But, I can do that it." said Lucy.

Lisa and Lucy joined the hug until it broke.

"Gotta go!" cried Lincoln.

* * *

Lincoln took off. He headed to Flip's where he was to met Girl Jordan. He arrived and they had a couple Flippy's. They stayed for a bit before Flip kicked them out for not buying anything. They played mini golf at Hole in One - derland after with Girl Jordan winning. Once they finished, the two left and began walking through the town.

"This has been great Lincoln." said Girl Jordan blushing.

"Yeah." agreed Lincoln.

"What should we do now?" asked Girl Jordan.

"Whatever you want." answered Lincoln.

"We could go to Burpin' Burger." proposed Girl Jordan.

Girl Jordan felt her stomach rumble.

"Actually, I'm kinda full." admitted Girl Jordan.

"Me too." replied Lincoln.

Girl Jordan thought.

"We're near Tall Timbers Park." noted Girl Jordan.

"My sister Lana hangs out there so she might bump into us." said Lincoln.

"That'd be awkward." said Girl Jordan.

"Actually, you two might get along." mused Lincoln.

Girl Jordan nodded her head.

"Seems like it." agreed Girl Jordan.

"Just...wash your hands after." warned Lincoln.

"I've seen her eating out of the dumpster." revealed Girl Jordan.

Girl Jordan thought again.

"We could head to Ketcham Park." proposed Girl Jordan.

Lincoln thought this over.

"Lynn said and Margo would be practicing baseball so they won't be there." mused Lincoln.

Lincoln rubbed his chin.

"I guess that's fine." shrugged Lincoln.

"Let's go!" declared Girl Jordan.

Girl Jordan grabbed Lincoln by the hand and led the blushing boy.

" _I could get used to this._ " thought Lincoln.

The two headed to Ketcham Park.

"Pretzels!" called a male voice.

The two saw a pretzel stand set up.

"I feel like I can eat something again." noted Girl Jordan.

"Me too." agreed Lincoln.

The two each bought a pretzel from the man.

"Let's sit down." said Girl Jordan.

The two walked over to a bench.

"It's funny."mused Lincoln.

"What is?" asked Girl Jordan.

"Ronnie Anne likes pretzels." answered Lincoln.

"I didn't know that." replied Girl Jordan surprised.

The two began eating.

"Man, these are good." said Girl Jordan.

"Yeah." agreed Lincoln distant.

Before Girl Jordan could ask what was going on, a group of pigeons arrived.

"Oh man." said Girl Jordan.

Lincoln broke off a little piece of pretzel and tossed it to the pigeon.

"That's nice." said Girl Jordan.

"Feeding pigeons sure beats getting an "RKO outta nowhere" from Lynn." chuckled Lincoln.

"I could imagine." said Girl Jordan.

"She and Ronnie Anne actually watched AAA together." revealed Lincoln.

"What's that?" asked Girl Jordan.

"Mexican lucha libre promotion." answered Lincoln.

"Ronnie Anne loves lucha libre just as much as Lynn." said Lincoln.

Girl Jordan let out a hum as they finished their pretzels.

"So, what do you want to do now?" asked Girl Jordan.

Lincoln thought.

"I'm not sure." answered Lincoln.

Before he could think, the two heard noise.

"Huh?" asked Lincoln.

The two say some kids just a bit younger than them practicing on their skateboards.

"Check this out!" called one of the boy.

The boy performed an Ollie getting cheers from his friends.

"That's nice." said Girl Jordan.

"Ronnie Anne could kick their butts." shrugged Lincoln.

Girl Jordan rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure." said Girl Jordan bluntly.

"I watched her grind down the railing of twelve foot steps." said Lincoln proudly.

"Oh wow." said Girl Jordan annoyed.

"Is something wrong?" asked Lincoln.

"You only seem to be talking about Ronnie Anne." answered Girl Jordan.

Lincoln scratched his temple.

"I didn't realize." admitted Lincoln.

Girl Jordan got up.

"Maybe I should just go." said Girl Jordan.

Lincoln jumped to his feet.

"No! No! No!" cried Lincoln.

"We're supposed to be dating me, but you keep talking about Ronnie Anne." said Girl Jordan.

Lincoln felt guilty.

"Please...just give me another chance." requested Lincoln.

Girl Jordan thought.

"Okay." agreed Girl Jordan.

Lincoln let out a sigh of relief.

"In a couple of days." said Girl Jordan.

"Okay." agreed Lincoln.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ronnie Anne Santiago was feeling a bit better. Thanks to her old brother, the girl was coping with what was going on. But, she still didn't like it. As she watched television, a knock came on the door. Curious, Ronnie Anne walked over to the door. Opening the door, Ronnie Anne found Stella outside.

"Hi." said Stella.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ronnie Anne surprised.

"I wanted to hang out with you." answered Stella.

"Cool." shrugged Ronnie Anne.

Stella entered the Santiago home and Ronnie shut the door. The two sat on the couch.

"What are you watching?" asked Stella.

"The Dream Boat re-runs." answered Ronnie Anne, slightly embarrassed.

The two began watching when the next commercial came. Stella went to the bathroom.

"I'll ask her when she returns." whispered Ronnie Anne.

"Oh wow!" exclaimed Stella.

Stella came down downstairs with something in her arms.

"Is this a real Betamax player?" asked Stella excited.

"Yeah. It's an old hunk of junk. I don't think it works." answered Ronnie Anne.

"Can I take it apart?" asked Stella.

"Sure." answered Ronnie Anne.

Stella grabbed a screwdriver from the kitchen and began to disassemble the Betamax VCR.

"Man, you really like to mess with old electronics." mused Ronnie.

"It's fascinates me." replied Stella.

Ronnie Anne gulped.

"What do you think of me?" asked Ronnie Anne.

Stella stopped.

"You're cool, but I don't understand why you're asking." answered Stella confused.

Ronnie Anne rubbed the back of her neck.

"Wait...does this have to do with Girl Jordan?" asked Stella.

Ronnie Anne nodded her head.

"Look Ronnie..." began Stella.

Ronnie Anne began shaking.

Stella jumped over to her friend.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Stella worried.

"Why? Why is this happening?" asked Ronnie Anne shaken.

Stella bit her lower lip sadly.

"Is it because I teased him?" asked Ronnie crying.

Stella didn't want to answer.

"It's okay." said Stella.

The door opened.

"I'm home." said Bobby.

Bobby saw his sister crying.

"What's going on?" asked Bobby.

Stella filled Bobby in.

"Stella...maybe you should go." proposed Bobby.

"I understand." sighed Stella.

Stella left hearing Ronnie crying as she did.

A/N: That is where we'll end things for now. So, things aren't going as planned for Lincoln and Ronnie struggles with what's going on. Next time, Lincoln considers what to do while Stella gets help with regards to Ronnie Anne. Please review.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter twenty of this story. Here, Lincoln thinks about where his heart lies while Stella gets Clyde to help with Ronnie Anne.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House

Lincoln was lying on his bed. The white haired boy looked at his ceiling with an uncertain feeling consuming him. He enjoyed his date with Girl Jordan, but couldn't shake his feelings for Girl Jordan. Lincoln grabbed his walkie - talkie.

"Hey Clyde...you there?" asked Lincoln.

Thirty seconds of silence followed.

"Guess not." sighed Lincoln.

Lincoln was just about to put his walkie - talkie away.

(" _I'm here!_ ") declared Clyde.

Lincoln let out a small sigh of relief.

"Are you doing anything?" asked Lincoln.

(" _Just used the bathroom._ ") answered Clyde.

"I really need to talk." said Lincoln.

(" _Go ahead_.") replied Clyde.

Clyde them remembered the date.

(" _How'd it go with Girl Jordan?_ ") asked Clyde hopeful.

"That's what I need to talk about." revealed Lincoln flatly.

(" _Uh oh._ ") said Clyde worried.

"We had a good time..." began Lincoln.

(" _Tell me what happened._ ") requested Clyde.

"I couldn't stop talking about Ronnie Anne.

(" _Sounds like you're conflicted._ ") noted Clyde.

"What do i do?" asked Lincoln.

(" _There's no easy solution._ ") answered Clyde.

"Oh great." groaned Lincoln.

Clyde thought for a moment.

(" _Let's analyze this._ ") said Clyde.

"I can give that a shot." replied Lincoln.

(" _So...why do you like Ronnie Anne?_ ") asked Clyde.

"She's strong, but caring. Despite being very rough, she has a sensitive side." answered Lincoln.

(" _What do you like about Girl Jordan?_ ") asked Clyde.

"She's nice, friendly, kind." answered Lincoln.

(" _She doesn't shove Sloppy Joes down your pants._ ") noted Clyde.

"That's true." admitted Lincoln.

(" _Could Ronnie Anne's rougher side turn you off?_ ") asked Clyde.

"Yeah." admitted Lincoln.

(" _Is there about Girl Jordan that turns you off?_ ") asked Clyde.

"Getting knocked on my butt in dodgeball." answered Lincoln jokingly.

(" _This is serious._ ") stated Clyde.

"You're right." sighed Lincoln.

(" _It doesn't seem like there's anything that turns you off about Girl Jordan._ ") mused Lincoln.

"Nothing seriously." said Lincoln.

Clyde let out a hum.

"So...I should be with Girl Jordan." said Lincoln.

(" _I never said that._ ") noted Clyde.

"Please give me an answer." begged Lincoln.

(" _I can't._ ") replied Clyde.

"Only I can figure this out. Of course." sighed Lincoln.

(" _Afraid so._ ") confirmed Clyde.

Lincoln groaned.

(" _You'll find the answer._ ") said Clyde.

"So I've heard." groaned Lincoln.

"Honey! Your friend Stella is here!" called Harold.

Clyde quickly poked his head out and said he'd be there in a minute.

("Sorry Lincoln. I have to go.") said Clyde.

"It's cool. I'm grateful for the talk." said Lincoln.

* * *

The boys ended their call and Clyde went downstairs. Stella was waiting. The Filipina girl said she needed Clyde to come and help her. Clyde agreed and got the okay from his father. Stella took Clyde to the Santiago home while telling Clyde about her meeting with Ronnie Anne the day before. Stella choked up recounting on Ronnie Anne broke down. They arrive and Bobby answered the door.

"Oh hi." said Bobby.

Bobby turned.

" _Ni Ni_ , Stella and Clyde are here." said Bobby.

Ronnie Anne was lying on the couch watching TV.

"Oh hey." said Ronnie Anne flatly.

Stella and Clyde walked over to Ronnie.

"How are you?" asked Stella concerned.

"Whatever." answered Ronnie Anne flatly.

"She hasn't recovered from yesterday." revealed Bobby.

Ronnie Anne growled.

"Sorry Ronnie, but they need to know." said Bobby.

"Just tell them when I stopped pissing the bed." grumbled Ronnie Anne.

"I thought Clyde could help." said Stella.

"Good luck." replied Ronnie Anne upset.

" _Ni Ni_..." began Bobby.

"Can it!" snapped Ronnie Anne.

Bobby was taken back by this.

"We're only here to help." noted Stella.

Ronnie Anne flared her nostrils.

"I don't need help." scoffed Ronnie Anne.

Stella shook her head.

"Is that why you broke down crying yesterday?" asked Stella.

Ronnie Anne scowled.

"I talked to Lincoln." said Clyde.

Ronnie Anne shot right up.

"Um...how is he?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"Good." answered Clyde.

"Okay. That's good." replied Ronnie Anne.

"He had his date with Girl Jordan." continued Clyde.

Ronnie Anne winced at this.

"Not a good subject." whispered Stella.

"I know what I'm doing." replied Clyde.

"I hope so." muttered Bobby.

"You want to know what he told me?" asked Clyde.

"That he had a great time." answered Ronnie Anne.

"He did admit to having a good time." confirmed Clyde.

"Dude!" Bobby.

Clyde held up his hand.

"But, he couldn't stop talking about you." revealed Clyde.

"Really?" asked Ronnie Anne hopeful.

"Yup." confirmed Clyde.

"See _Ni Ni_ , Lincoln does still care about you!" declared Bobby.

"Yeah..." began Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie rubbed away tears that where welling up in her eyes.

"He does." said Ronnie Anne, with a faint smile.

"That's what I like to see." said Bobby happily.

"What did he say exactly?" asked Stella.

"Pretty much that." answered Clyde.

Ronnie Anne jumped up and grabbed Clyde by the collar.

"You better not being hold back on me!" snapped Ronnie Anne.

"Calm down right now!" ordered Bobby.

Ronnie Anne sighed and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Clyde." said Ronnie Anne.

"It's fine." replied Clyde calmly.

"Did you talk about anything else?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"We dissected what Lincoln likes about both of your." answered Clyde.

Ronnie Anne gulped nervously.

"Lincoln likes that while you're tough, you do have a sensitive side." revealed Clyde.

"No I don't!" snapped Ronnie Anne.

" _Ni Ni_ , nobody else is here. You don't need to hide it." said Bobby.

Ronnie Anne blushed.

"With Girl Jordan, he likes how kind she is." said Clyde.

"I can be kind." huffed Ronnie Anne.

"Sure can." agreed Bobby.

"Hell, I kept that egg safe for our parenting class when he didn't think I could." stated Ronnie Anne.

"Lincoln confessed he doesn't like how you cant sometime." revealed Clyde nervously.

"What's that supposed to me?" asked Ronnie Anne indignant.

"You're kinda mean." answered Clyde.

"Am not!" declared Ronnie Anne defiantly.

"You shove Sloppy Joes down his pants." stated Clyde dryly.

"He knows I'm having teasing him." scoffed Ronnie Anne.

"He really doesn't like that." replied Clyde.

"Ronnie Anne, why would you do that?!" asked Bobby surprised.

"Because I'm an idiot." answered Ronnie Anne, feeling foolish.

"Now, don't beat yourself up sis." said Bobby.

"Yeah. Now that you know, you'll just not do it again." said Stella.

"What if I screw up and do?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"You've got good friends to help you." answered Stella.

Ronnie Anne faintly smiled at this.

"Yeah." said Ronnie Anne grateful.

"Anything else Clyde?" asked Bobby.

"Nope." answered Clyde.

"Now what?" asked Stella.

All eyes fell onto Clyde.

"Not much we can do." answered Clyde.

Ronnie Anne muttered something in Spanish.

" _Ni Ni_ , where did you learn that kind of language?" asked Bobby horrified.

"I'm not a little kid anymore." answered Ronnie Anne flatly.

Clyde cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Right now, it's all up to Lincoln." noted Clyde.

'But, if you show Lincoln you won't act so...rough around him. That might influence him." added Stella.

Ronnie Anne thought this over.

"That's a good idea. Thanks." said Ronnie Anne grateful.

"No problem." replied Clyde.

"Happy to help." added Stella.

Ronnie Anne hugged her friends.

"Tell anyone I hugged you and you'll regret it." whispered Ronnie Anne.

"Is that what we just talked about?" asked Bobby.

Ronnie Anne balled her fists.

"I am sorry. I shouldn't have said that." said Ronnie Anne.

"Little steps." replied Stella.

"I need to get going." said Clyde.

"Yeah. Me too." said Stella.

"I'll walk you out." said Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie walked her two friends to the door.

"See you at school tomorrow." said Stella.

"Yeah. Thanks again guys." said Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie turned around.

"You've got great friends." said Bobby.

"Yeah. I do." agreed Ronnie Anne.

* * *

Meanwhile, Girl Jordan was at home. She was lying on her bed, hands under her head and looking at the ceiling. Girl Jordan was a whirlwind of emotion as she couldn't but think about the situation at hand. Suddenly, the door opened and her dog Ajax came in. The Australian Shepard jumped onto the bed rocking Girl Jordan about. Girl Jordan sat up and began to pet her dog.

'Hey boy, I was just thinking." said Girl Jordan.

Ajax let out a woof.

"I really like Lincoln and I know he likes me." said Girl Jordan.

Ajax obliviously panted.

"But, it's obvious he still really likes Ronnie Anne.

Girl Jordan groaned.

"What do I do?" asked Girl Jordan.

Ajax gave a sympathetic look.

"Or I give up or keep fighting?" asked Girl Jordan.

Ajax tilted his head.

"That's not helping." said Girl Jordan.

Ajax barked.

"This stinks." sighed girl Jordan.

Sensing she was unhappy, Ajax licked the face of his owner.

"Thanks boy. I know you're trying to cheer me up." said Girl Jordan.

"I've got another date. I'll see how things go." said Girl Jordan.

A/N: That's this chapter, so Lincoln talked with Clyde then Clyde and Stella helped Ronnie Anne. Plus, it seems Girls Jordan is having doubts. Next time, Ronnie Anne tries to be nicer while Girl Jordan talks with Mollie. Plus, both Girl Jordan and Lincoln prepare for their upcoming date. Please review.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter twenty-one of this story. Here, Ronnie Anne tries being nicer to Lincoln while Girl Jordan talks with Mollie. Also, Lincoln and Girl Jordan prepare for their date.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House

It was Friday and and that meant the weekend was finally here. For Lincoln Loud, that meant his second date with Girl Jordan was tomorrow. Lincoln asked Clyde, via his walkie- talkie, to met him alone before school. When Lincoln arrived, he spotted Clyde standing off to the side of the others kids and walked to him.

"Thanks buddy." sad Lincoln.

"It's no problem, but I am curious about what you want to talk about." admitted Clyde.

Lincoln took a deep breath.

"I need your help." said Lincoln.

Clyde proudly saluted.

"Anything you need pal!" declared Clyde.

"I want you to be my wingman." said Lincoln.

"I'm confused." replied Clyde.

"Tomorrow is my second date with Girl Jordan and I want to give it a better try. But, I kept thinking about Ronnie Anne last time." began Lincoln.

"So...you want me to help you keep focused on your date." said Clyde.

"Exactly." confirmed Lincoln.

"No problem!" declared Clyde.

A thought suddenly came to the bespectacled boy.

'But, what will Girl Jordan say?" asked Clyde.

"You'll stay out of sight and signal to me." answered Lincoln.

"Okay." agreed Clyde unsure.

"What's wrong?" asked Lincoln concerned.

"It feels...dishonest." answered Clyde.

"Maybe..." mused Lincoln.

Lincoln shook his head.

"I need to or else I cannot give Girl Jordan a fair chance." protested Lincoln.

Clyde shook his head.

"I think you have your answer." said Clyde.

* * *

Clyde walked into school. The bell rang and Lincoln rushed in as well. the day passed by with most of the students in their class being bored. However, Lincoln was uneasy and Clyde seemed troubled. Finally, they where able to relax at recess. Clyde walked out, but was quickly pulled to the side by Stella. She asked what was up and Clyde spilled. he told her all about his talk with Lincoln that morning.

"I never figured Lincoln to do something so dishonest." admitted Stella surprised.

"Neither did I." confessed Clyde.

Clyde shook his head.

"He's done...less than admirable...stuff before like his Girl Guru shtick or his attempt to get the "sweet spot' in Vanzilla..." began Clyde.

"Oh yeah, you told me about that." mused Stella.

"But, he hasn't done anything like this before." said Clyde.

"I don't think it'd be right to help him." stated Stella.

"Neither do I." agreed Clyde.

Clyde again shook his head.

"But, he's my best friend." noted Clyde.

"That is why you cannot help him." said Stella.

"Right." agreed Clyde.

Clyde got nervous.

"So...what do I say?" asked Clyde.

"Just be straight forward." answered Stella.

Clyde nodded his head.

"What about the guys?" asked Clyde.

Stella thought for a moment.

"I'll handle them." answered Stella.

Clyde's relief was obvious.

"No problem." shrugged Stella.

Clyde took a deep breath.

"I'm ready." said Clyde.

Stella nodded her head.

"Let's do this." replied Stella.

Stella waked over and began talking with Liam, Zack and Rusty. Before Lincoln could interject, Clyde came over.

"Oh hey pal, what's up?" asked Lincoln.

Clyde took a deep breath.

"I can't help you." answered Clyde.

Lincoln raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"On your date. I...can't help you." said Clyde.

Lincoln laughed.

"Oh man, I almost believe you." said Lincoln.

"I'm being serious." said Clyde.

Lincoln went for joking to serious in a snap.

"I know you wouldn't screw me like that." said Lincoln.

"Look..." began Clyde.

"I mean, we've only been friends for years." continued Lincoln.

Clyde felt his guilt building.

"And I'd do anything for you." said Lincoln.

Clyde felt his guilt building more and more.

"We're Clincoln McCloud." noted Lincoln.

Clyde hung his head.

"I'll do it." said Clyde flatly.

Clyde walked away with Stella behind him.

"Clyde!" called Stella.

"He played the guilt card." noted Clyde stunned.

"I saw, but I can't believe it." replied Stella.

Stella felt a wave of different emotions boiling up.

"This has gone to far!" declared Stella.

"What are we going to do?" asked Clyde defeated.

Clyde walked away.

"I know what I am going to do." answered Stella.

* * *

Meanwhile, Girl Jordan was having a similar dilemma. She was bounced back and forth with dating Lincoln or backing off. She was sitting on the edge of the playground with her friend Mollie. Girl Jordan had explained everything to her hoping for advice.

"So..what do I do?" asked Girl Jordan.

Mollie thought it over.

"You like Lincoln, but it seems like he isn't over Ronnie Anne." mused Mollie.

"Should I just give it more time?" asked Girl Jordan.

"I'd try and hook him before anyone else could myself." answered Mollie.

Girl Jordan thought this over.

"But, that might not be right for everyone." added Mollie.

"I don't what to date Lincoln if I'm just his side girl." said Girl Jordan.

"You've got to woo him and make him forget about Ronnie Anne." stated Mollie.

"How do I do that?" asked Girl.

"I don't know. We're only twelve." answered Mollie.

Girl Jordan scowled.

"This seems like it's getting to be the quite the headache." noted Mollie concerned.

"You can say that again." admitted Girl Jordan.

"Are you sure it's worth all the trouble?" asked Mollie.

"I really do like him." answered Girl Jordan.

"You are twelve. I don't know how long it'd really last." replied Mollie.

Girl Jordan rubbed the back of her neck.

"That is true." mused Girl Jordan troubled.

Suddenly, Stella walked over to them.

"Mollie, can I talk with Girl Jordan alone?" asked Stella.

"Sure." answered Mollie.

Mollie walked off leaving Girl Jordan and Stella alone.

"This is about Lincoln." guessed Girl Jordan.

Stella nodded to confirm and took a deep breath.

"We need to talk..." began Stella.

* * *

The rest of the day moved by a smooth pace. Finally, school was out and the kids where excited to go home. Lincoln rushed to get back to his home so he could relax after his day. But, in his haste, Lincoln ran into someone. They smacked together and fell to the ground. Lincoln rubbed his where and the other person's head collided. However, Lincoln was surprised to see who he had run into.

"Ronnie Anne." said Lincoln surprised.

"Watch where..." began Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne stopped and took several deep breaths.

"I must not have been watching where I was going." said Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne extended her hand.

"Need help getting up." offered Ronnie Anne.

"Sure." replied Lincoln grateful.

Ronnie Anne helped Lincoln to his feet.

"How are you doing?" asked Lincoln, failing to hid concern.

Ronnie Anne took out another deep breath.

"Why do you keep doing that?" asked Lincoln.

"Do what?" asked Ronnie Anne confused.

The deep breaths." answered Lincoln.

"Can't a girl..." began Ronnie Anne.

Ronalda stopped herself again.

"I hadn't noticed. Thanks for pointing it out to me." said Ronnie Anne, in an almost robotic tone.

Lincoln raised his eyebrow.

"Are you sure everything is okay?" asked Lincoln worried.

"Just decided to get some fresh air." answered Ronnie Anne.

"Sounds like you're doing better." noted Lincoln please.

"Yeah. I'm not feeling as terrible." confirmed Ronnie Anne.

"That's really good to hear." said Lincoln relieved.

Ronnie Anne couldn't hid her blushing.

"So..." began Lincoln.

"So..." began Ronnie Anne.

Awkward silence followed.

"I'm...sorry." blurted out Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln had to do a double take.

"Did I just hear what I think I heard?" asked Lincoln.

"Yes." answered Ronnie Anne meekly.

"What's gotten over you?" asked Lincoln concerned.

"Nothing." answered Ronnie Anne frantic.

Ronnie Anne took a minute to composer herself.

"I wanted to apologize for the mean stuff I've done." said Ronnie Anne.

"Like what?" asked Lincoln.

"The Sloppy Joes down the pants." answered Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne blushed a bit.

"And pulling your pants down in public." added Ronnie.

"Those suck." said Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne winced.

"I don't hold that or anything else against you." noted Lincoln.

"Anything else." repeated Ronnie Anne suspicious.

"You did punch me after I kissed you." replied Lincoln.

"What was I supposed to do?" asked Ronnie Anne flustered.

Ronnie Anne took several more deep breaths.

"That's all in the past. No need to get worked up over it." said Ronnie Anne.

"I feel the same." shrugged Lincoln.

"That's a relief." admitted Ronnie Anne.

"Look, I have to get going." noted Lincoln.

"Me too. Se ya later." said Ronnie Anne.

"See ya." said Lincoln.

Lincoln left and Ronnie Anne watched him go.

"He has a nice ass. Must get it from his mom." muttered Ronnie Anne.

'You wanted to run into him." said a familiar voice.

Ronnie Anne turned around to see Stella.

"Maybe I did." said Ronnie Anne blushing, "So what?"

"We need to talk." said Stella seriously.

* * *

Lincoln Loud walked back to his home. Once there, he undressed and red comics for until supper. He went downstairs and ate the meatloaf his father made with the rest of his family. After, Lincoln returned to his room and relaxed some more before cracking out his homework. Finally, it was time for bed and Lincoln laid under his covers. However, the white haired boy had trouble sleeping. He couldn't get his mind off earlier. Lincoln picked up Bun - Bun.

"Was I too hard on Clyde?" asked Lincoln.

The stuff animal couldn't answer.

"He was trying to back out and I really need his help." said Lincoln.

Lincoln felt guilt rising up.

"I was harsh." mused Lincoln.

Lincoln shook his head.

"I had to be!" declared Lincoln.

Still, Lincoln couldn't shake the doubt in his mind.

"I have to focus on tomorrow!" declared Lincoln.

Lincoln gulped worried.

"I can't screw up this second chance with Girl Jordan." said Lincoln.

Lincoln's mind wandered.

"It was nice seeing Ronnie Anne." mused Lincoln.

Lincoln slapped himself.

"Focus dammit." ordered Lincoln, to himself.

However, Lincoln's brain did the exact opposite.

"I wonder why Ronnie Anne was acting so weird. It was kinda worrying." admitted Lincoln.

Lincoln shook his head.

"Forget it, if I can't focus then I'm going to bed." said Lincoln.

Lincoln laid down and was able to doze off.

A/N: That is the end of this chapter. The stress of the situation has brought out a darker side of Lincoln, but how long will it last? And what is Stella planning? Next time, the second date. Please review.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with the next chapter of this story. Here, Lincoln and Girl Jordan go on their second date.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House

Today was the big day. Lincoln was getting his second shot with Girl Jordan. The white haired boy was determined not to blow it this time. Lincoln put on his khakis and dress shirt he sat on his bed. Lincoln then looked at his reflection in the mirror.

"Okay, I look good." said Lincoln.

" _At least you'll look fine when you screw up._ " said Lincoln's reflection.

Lincoln did a double take.

"I swear that my reflection just talked to me.

" _Someone has to give you a reality check._ " replied Lincoln's reflection.

Lincoln walked over to the mirror.

"I have to be dreaming." said Lincoln.

Lincoln nodded his head.

"Like that time I I dreamed about a world with ten brothers." said Lincoln.

" _You're wide awake."_ said Lincoln's reflection.

"This has be an experiment by Lisa." said Lincoln.

" _Are you familiar with Pinocchio?_ " asked Lincoln's reflection.

"Yeah." answered Lincoln uneasy.

" _Consider me Jiminy Cricket._ " replied Lincoln's reflection.

Lincoln took a moment to take this in.

"So...what do you want?" asked Lincoln uneasy.

" _You know damn well why I'm here._ " answered Lincoln's reflection.

Lincoln winced.

"The date." sighed Lincoln.

" _Bingo._ " confirmed Lincoln's reflection.

"I don't have time for this." said Lincoln.

" _Oh, you'll make time._ " said Lincoln's reflection.

Lincoln got up.

"Make me!" snapped Lincoln.

Lincoln began walking off.

" _You where quite the jerk to Clyde._ " shrugged Lincoln's reflection.

Lincoln froze with his back facing the mirror.

"I had to." replied Lincoln.

" _Did you now._ " said Lincoln's reflection, not buying it.

"He was going to abandon me when I needed him. Friends don't do that." said Lincoln.

" _Friends also don't guilt trip each other._ " countered Lincoln's reflection.

"I had no choice." said Lincoln

" _You could have accepted his answer._ " noted Lincoln's reflection.

"That would have screwed me.' protested Lincoln.

" _What's worse, him not helping you or abusing your friend?_ " asked Lincoln's reflection.

"I...didn't abuse him." said Lincoln defensive.

" _Then what would you call guilt tripping your friend?_ " asked Lincoln's reflection.

Lincoln couldn't answer.

" _And he's not the only victim._ " continued Lincoln's reflection.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Lincoln defensive.

" _Girl Jordan and Ronnie Anne._ " answered Lincoln.

"I like Girl Jordan and Ronnie Anne said it was cool." replied Lincoln.

" _You know full well you'll always been in love with Ronnie Anne. You're just toying around with Girl Jordan and that isn't fair to her._ " said Lincoln's reflection.

"You're wrong." said Lincoln.

" _You won't face me. That is rude._ " mused the voice.

"I don't have time for this." grumbled Lincoln.

" _Or is it because you won't face the truth staring you right in the face._ " mused Lincoln's reflection.

Lincoln began shaking his head until his mother's voice called up.

"Lincoln! If you don't going you're gonna be late!" called Rita.

Lincoln turned back to the mirror to see his normal, ordinary reflection.

"What the hell was that?" asked Lincoln stunned.

* * *

Lincoln shook his head took off. He departed from his home and arrived at the McBride residence. There, he collected Clyde and they departed together. As they made their way, Lincoln couldn't help but think of his talk with his reflection and what it said. Clyde's somber mood did nothing to improve this. Finally, The two boys arrived at the mall. They spotted Girl Jordan waiting outside. Clyde ducked while Lincoln walked over to her.

"Hey Jordan!" called Lincoln.

Girl Jordan turned and smiled at Lincoln.

"There you are." said Girl Jordan.

Lincoln reached her.

"I was afraid you wouldn't show." noted Girl Jordan.

"Well, I had to make a stop." revealed Lincoln.

"Oh, where did you stop?" asked Girl Jordan curiously.

"It's nothing important." answered Lincoln dismissive.

"Okay." shrugged Girl Jordan.

Lincoln let out a subtle sigh of relief.

"Of course, I'd have gotten here sooner I wasn't talking to myself." thought Lincoln in a mixture of annoyance and concern.

"Did you hear me?" asked Girl Jordan.

Lincoln shook his head.

"Sorry. I guess I missed you." answered Lincoln embarrassed.

"I said I can figure why you wanted to me here." said Girl Jordan.

"It is where we went on our non date." confirmed Lincoln.

"Just like I thought." replied Girl Jordan.

"So..." began Lincoln.

"I think we should head inside." giggled Girl Jordan.

Lincoln shook his head.

"Oh yeah." sputtered Lincoln.

Lincoln stepped to the side.

"Ladies first." said Lincoln, trying to act smooth.

Girl Jordan smiled and walked in with Lincoln behind her.

"Here we go." whispered Lincoln unnerved.

Lincoln and Girl Jordan headed inside. Clyde followed them, but he wasn't alone.

"So...what do you want to do first?" asked Girl Jordan.

"Whatever you want is fine by me." answered Lincoln.

Girl Jordan rubbed her chin.

"How about we go to the comic store and check out some Ace Savvy." proposed Girl Jordan.

"Sounds great to me!" declared Lincoln.

They headed to the comic store and began reading the latest issue of Ace Savvy together.

"I don't know how they come up with these stories." said Lincoln impressed.

"Or the designs." replied Girl Jordan.

Lincoln nodded his head agreeing.

"You know who'd like this." began Lincoln.

The white haired boy noticed the concerned look on Girl Jordan's face.

"Clyde." answered Lincoln nonchalant.

Girl Jordan giggled.

"Yeah. He liked this alright." said Girl Jordan.

Lincoln subtle looked around, but couldn't see his friend.

" _Where is he?_ " asked Lincoln to himself.

"I'm kinda surprised he's not here." admitted Girl Jordan.

"I'm not going to invite him along on our date." replied Lincoln confused.

Girl Jordan took thirty seconds before shrugging her shoulders.

" _Is she onto me? She's can't be._ " thought Lincoln worried.

Lincoln shook his head.

"Hey, this is fun and all, but you wanna do something more exciting." proposed Lincoln.

"Like what?" asked Girl Jordan.

Lincoln scrambled for an idea.

"The arcade. We had a blast last time." answered Lincoln.

"Okay." agreed Girl Jordan.

They headed to the arcade and began playing games. However, Girl Jordan noticed Lincoln seemed distracted.

"Lincoln, is something wrong?" asked Girl Jordan.

"No. Everything is fine." answered Lincoln.

Lincoln gulped anxiously.

"I can tell you're lying." noted Girl Jordan.

"Of course not." said Lincoln.

Girl Jordan crossed her arms.

"I..." began Lincoln.

"Are you thinking about Ronnie Anne?" asked Girl Jordan.

"No!" answered Lincoln.

Girl Jordan clearly wasn't buying it.

"I thought I saw...my sister." said Lincoln.

Girl Jordan raised her eyebrow.

"Which one?" asked Girl Jordan skeptical.

Lincoln quickly blurted out the first name that came to mind.

"Lynn." answered Lincoln.

'Is she buying some pads or something?" asked Girl Jordan.

"Pads, a ball, jock strap. Who knows." answered Lincoln uneasy.

"But...she's a girl." replied Girl Jordan confused.

"Don't ask." sighed Lincoln.

Both shared a chuckle when Lincoln spotted Clyde.

"I need to use the bathroom." said Lincoln.

Lincoln left and grabbed Clyde.

"Where have you been?" asked Lincoln annoyed.

"I lost you guys." answered Clyde meekly.

"How?" asked Lincoln, more annoyed.

"The mall is big and you got lost in the crowd." answered Clyde.

Lincoln let out an annoyed murmur, but then recalled his reflection.

"It's fine. I understand. We're cool." said Lincoln.

"Oh good." sighed a relieved Clyde.

"But don't do it to me again." said Lincoln firmly.

"So it was true." sighed Girl Jordan.

Lincoln turned around to see not only Girl Jordan, but also Stella. The he saw Ronnie Anne.

"What's going on?" asked Lincoln.

"Ronnie Anne has been miserable, you clearly still have feelings for her and you're being a dick to Clyde. That is where i drew the line." answered Stella.

"Ronnie...have you truly been sad?" asked Lincoln surprised.

"Yeah." answered Ronnie Anne softly.

"But, you told me it was fine if i went out with Girl Jordan." noted Lincoln.

"Because I didn't want to upset you." said Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln took Ronnie's hands in his own.

"I wouldn't care." said Lincoln softly.

Lincoln then turned to Girl Jordan.

"I'm sorry, but i don't think this is going to work." said Lincoln.

"I get it. You still love Ronnie Anne and always will. Hell, I think it's romantic." shrugged Girl Jordan.

Lincoln extended his hand.

"Friends?" asked Lincoln.

Girl Jordan shook his hand.

"Totally." confirmed Girl Jordan.

Lincoln then turned to his best friend.

"Clyde..." began Lincoln.

"Lincoln. it's fine." replied Clyde.

"But, I was a total jerk." said Lincoln surprised.

"Yeah, but I get why and I know that wasn't the real you. We've been friends for too long to let this split us up." said Clyde.

Lincoln got choked up hearing this.

"Clincoln McCloud?" asked Lincoln.

"Clincoln McCloud.'" replied Clyde.

Lincoln finally turned to Ronnie.

"I'm sorry you got so upset." said Lincoln.

"Eh, I should have told you I was feeling crappy." shrugged Ronnie Anne.

"Communication is vital for a relationship to work." stated Clyde.

"So..." began Ronnie Anne awkwardly, "Does this mean..."

"I think it does." answered Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne started getting choked up.

"Are you okay?" asked Lincoln concerned.

"It's just allergies. nothing else." answered Ronnie Anne defiant.

"Whatever you say." said Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne suddenly grabbed Lincoln and pulled hi into a kiss that lasted for a full minute.

"I missed this so much." said Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln thought back to his "talk" with his reflection.

"Deep down, I did too." agreed Lincoln.

A/N: That is where we'll end this arc. so, Lincoln knew deep down the entire time she would never stop loving Ronnie Anne and has gotten back together with her. Again, I have nothing against Lincoln and Girl Jordan together. It'd probably be my second pick for Lincoln after Ronnie Anne. I hope you liked this chapter and the resolution. next time, we move into the final arc of the story. Please review.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter twenty-three of this story. Here, we enter the final arc.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House

It was a beautiful day in Royal Woods, Michigan. Thirteen year old Lincoln Loud awoke and began his day, he showered and dressed then headed downstairs to join the rest of his large family for morning breakfast.

"There's my birthday boy!" called Rita.

Rita had aged a bit, but still managed to avoid gray hair. She hugged her son.

"Thanks mom, but my birthday isn't for a few days." noted Lincoln.

"I have to throw you a party. It's mandatory." stated Luan.

"Are you just looking for an excuse to eat cake now that you're braces are off?" asked Lincoln.

"Of course not...that's a bonus." answered Luan.

The siblings shared a chuckle.

"Bro, you'v got the top rocking musician in Royal Woods gigged." noted Luna.

"That sounds great." agreed Lincoln.

Lincoln rubbed the back of his neck.

"But, I'm not so sure I want to make this a big deal." replied Lincoln.

"What?!" cried the twins in unison.

"How can not have a party?!" asked Lana horrified.

"When you're my age, they're something you grow out of." answered Lincoln.

"That's absurd." answered Lola.

Rita looked at her twins.

"Don't forget, you girls have to go to the barber tomorrow." noted Rita.

"Fine. But, I am not cutting my hair. I like this shoulder length." said Lola.

"I'm thinkin' of just getting a full on bobcut myself." added Lana.

Lincoln watched his little sisters argue over hairstyles with a smile.

"Hello Lincoln." said Lucy.

Lincoln nearly jumped ten feet into the air.

"Sorry." said Lucy.

"It's...fine.." panted Lincoln, catching his breath.

Lincoln finished composing himself.

"What's up?" asked Lincoln.

"I need a word that rhymes with fire." answered Lucy.

Lincoln thought for a moment.

"Fire. Tire. Pyre." said Lincoln.

"Thanks Lincoln." replied Lucy.

The goth left.

"And people ask why I have white hair." muttered Lincoln, his heart still racing.

Suddenly, Lincoln felt someone grab his neck. Knowing what has coming, Lincoln readied himself as he got an RKO from Lynn.

"RKO outta nowhere!" cried Lynn.

Lynn jumped onto the table and struck Randy Orton's pose.

"Lynn, what have we told you about giving Lincoln an RKo and jumping on the table?" asked Rita firmly.

Lynn got down.

"Sorry." said Lynn, helping Lincoln up.

"It's fine. Besides, you've gotten really good." replied Lincoln.

"Thanks. I'm gonna try the classic Diamond Cutter by DDP next." said Lynn.

"I'm be ready!" called Lincoln.

Lincoln walked into the kitchen to get breakfast when someone covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" asked Lily giggle.

"Is it Aunt Ruth?" asked Lincoln, playing along.

"No." answered Lily.

"Pop Pop?" asked Lincoln.

"No." answered Lily.

"Mr. Grouse?" asked Lincoln.

"No." answered Lily.

"Then I just don't know who." said Lincoln.

Lily jumped in front of her brother.

"It's me!" declared lily.

Lincoln laughed and tussled her hair.

"Good morning brother unit." said Lisa.

"Morning to you too." replied Lincoln.

"I believe you are excited about the anniversary of the date you where born and the festivities that come along with it." said Lisa.

"I'm thinking of doing it low-key this year." oted Lincoln.

"Why?" asked lily.

"I'm getting older now." answered Lincoln.

"Being old stinks." replied Lily.

"It has its perks." shrugged Lincoln.

"Whether you have a big party nor not, I'll still be handling the food for my man." said Lynn Sr.

"Of course dad." agreed Lincoln.

Lincoln returned to the dining room and began eating his breakfast.

"Lincoln! I've totes got a great present for you!" declared Leni.

Lincoln saw his two eldest sisters approach him.

"What have you got?" asked Lincoln curious.

"It's a, like, totally cute..." began Leni.

Lori quickly muffled her younger sister.

"Nice try squirt. But, you have to wait to find out what you're getting." said Lori.

"Can't blame a guy for trying." sighed Lincoln.

"I'd try the same." admitted Lori.

The two shared a laugh.

"I wonder what Ronnie Anne got you." mused Lori.

"Nothing to big probably." shrugged Lincoln.

"You're literally dating. It doesn't have to be the biggest gift ever, but it'll still have a ton of value." explained Lori.

Lincoln rubbed his chin.

"I guess that does make sense." mused Lincoln.

"Whatever it is, I'm literally sure it'll be great." said Lori.

"Me too." agreed Lincoln.

* * *

The Loud family finished breakfast and it was off to school. Lincoln arrived at middle school where he saw his friends waiting. Rusty and Liam where talking about some game while Clyde and Zack where talking antiques. Finally, his girlfriend Ronnie Anne Santiago was having a casual chat with Stella. Lincoln walked up and greeted his friends. Ronnie Anne came over and shared a kiss with her boyfriend.

"Good morning Lame - o." said Ronnie Anne.

"Good morning to you." replied Lincoln, trying to act suave.

Ronnie laughed.

"Sorry, but you kinda suck at that." said Ronnie.

Lincoln sighed.

"Gave it a shot." shrugged Lincoln.

"You wanna come over to my place after school?" asked Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne leaned in.

"Mom is covering and Bobby's working so we'll be all alone." whispered Ronnie Anne, in a seductive tone.

Lincoln gulped nervously.

"That's how you do it." said Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln let out a relieved laugh.

"I thought you where serious." admitted Lincoln.

"I am. We'll be all alone." said Ronnie Anne.

Liam, Zack and Rusty began cheering for Lincoln.

"Oh please. I haven't even seen his dick and he hasn't seem me naked either." noted Ronnie Anne.

"It's true." added Lincoln quickly.

"We're only messin' with ya." replied Liam.

"I figured we could watch TV or play video games." said Ronnie Anne.

"That sounds cool." said Lincoln.

"Oh buddy, here's the Ace savvy I borrowed." said Clyde.

Clyde handed the comic back to its owner.

"No problem buddy." said Lincoln.

"Hey Lincoln, I know you like to read comics in your underwear. Maybe we can try together." proposed Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln blushed wildly.

"Oh man, you're too easy." said Ronnie Anne.

"I thought you weren't going to tease Lincoln so much." noted Stella.

"Yeah. but, it's so damn easy." replied Ronnie Anne.

"It's fine Stella." said Lincoln.

"So...how was your morning anyway?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"Fine." answered Lincoln.

"Glad one of ya sisters did wrassle ya like a pig." said Liam.

"Lynne did give me an RKO." revealed Lincoln, "But, I'm used to it."

"I could never get used to that." said Clyde.

"Me either." agreed Zack.

"You can't have thin skin in my house. I just take stuff like that in stride." shrugged Lincoln.

"Nice." said Rusty impressed.

"Oh, my birthday did come up." added Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne froze in place.

"What are we doing this year bud?" asked Clyde excited.

"I'm thinking of keeping it low - key." answered Lincoln.

"But, we're still invited, right?" asked Liam.

"You guys and my family." answered Lincoln.

The boys where all relieved.

"We'll be sure to get ya good presents." said Liam.

"That's fine. It doesn't matter as long as you're there." said Lincoln.

"Look whose Mr. Mature." joked Stella.

"That's my best buddy alright." agreed Clyde.

"Well Ronnie Anne is your girlfriend so she'll get you something nice." said Rusty.

Ronnie Anne gulped.

"Lori was saying the same." noted Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne felt her heart race picking up.

"Of course, we both agreed whatever you get will be awesome." said Lincoln.

* * *

The bell rang and the kids went to school. Class passed by normally for most of them, but it dragged on for Ronnie Anne Santiago. Finally, lunch came and the group of friends ate together. Ronnie Anne was able to relax. Once lunch ended, the kids had recess to relax and forget about what was troubling her. As they went outside, Stella pulled Ronnie Anne to side.

"What's wrong?" asked Stella point blank.

"Nothing." answered Ronnie Anne plainly.

"Please don't lie to me." sighed Stella.

"I'm not. Things have fine." replied Ronnie Anne firmly.

"Is that why you're getting so defensive?" asked Stella.

"I am not getting defense." answered Ronnie Anne loudly.

Ronnie Anne noticed the others where looking at her.

"This is none of your business!" snapped Ronnie Anne.

The other kids went back to what they where doing.

"I've seen how distracted you've been." added Stella.

Ronnie Anne shook her head.

"No getting by you." muttered Ronnie Anne.

"Then tell me what's wrong." requested Stella.

Ronnie Anne took a deep breath.

"I forgot Lincoln's birthday." revealed Ronnie Anne.

Stella chuckled upon hearing this.

"It's not funny." huffed Ronnie Anne.

"I thought was something serious." said Stella.

"This is serious." insisted Ronnie Anne.

A look of guilt crossed the face of Ronnie Anne.

"He's my freaking boyfriend." said Ronnie Anne annoyed.

"There's still time." noted Stella.

Ronnie Anne took a few deep breaths.

"You're right. There's no need to get worked up." agreed Ronnie Anne.

"Feel better?" asked Stella.

"Yeah. Thanks." answered Ronnie Anne.

"No problem." shrugged Stella.

"Okay. Now I just gotta find something good." said Ronnie Anne.

"You heard Lincoln , whatever you get will be good." replied Stella.

Ronnie Anne shook her head.

"Oh please. It has to be good." said Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie looked at Lincoln.

"This will be the best gift ever." thought Ronnie Anne.

A/N: That's where we'll end things for now. So, we've skipped ahead shortly before the beginning of "Young Hearts be Free Tonight" and this final arc will be the set - up for that. Next time, Ronnie Anne tries to find a gift for Lincoln. Please review.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter twenty-four of this story. Here, Ronnie Anne and Stella go looking for a gift for Lincoln.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House

It was a nice and sunny Saturday morning in Royal Woods. At the Santiago home, Bobby was seated in the kitchen eating his morning breakfast alone. As he swallowed a syrup covered bite of waffle, his little sister joined him.

"Morning." yawned Ronnie Anne.

"Morning." replied Bobby.

"Are those the last waffles?" asked Ronnie.

"Yeah, but there's cereal in the cupboard." answered Bobby.

Ronnie Anne opened the cupboard and pulled out the cereal.

"This'll work." decided Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne poured herself a bowl of cereal with milk and sat next to her brother.

"Where's mom?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"Had to go in early." answered Bobby.

"That stinks." replied Ronnie Anne distracted.

"Okay, what's up _Ni Ni_?" asked Bobby.

"Nothing." answered Ronnie Anne firmly.

"I know you. The sitting next to me and the distracted tone of your voice. You can't fool me." explained Bobby.

Ronnie Anne sighed.

"I need your help." confessed Ronnie Anne.

"With what?" asked Bobby curious.

"I need to get Lincoln something for his birthday." answered Ronnie Anne.

"His sisters would be more helpful." shrugged Bobby.

"If I ask them they Lincoln will find out or they're take charge of the whole thing." said Ronnie Anne.

Bobby knew this was indeed possible.

"Okay, I'll help you." said Bobby.

"Thanks." sighed Ronnie Anne relieved.

"So, do you have ideas?" asked Bobby.

"It's gotta be something special since he is my boyfriend." answered Ronnie Anne blushing.

"I go through the same thing every time I have to get Lori something for her birthday." sighed Bobby.

"Or Christmas. I remember you wrapping yourself in a box and waiting all night for Lori to open you." replied Ronnie Anne.

"Yeah. Mom was not happy with that." noted Bobby embarrassed.

"So...what can I get Lincoln?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"He likes Ace Savvy." answered Bobby.

"I want to give him something more than that." said Ronnie Anne.

"He likes video games." continued Bobby.

"What did I just say?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"It really doesn't matter as long as it comes from your heart." said Bobby.

"I don't need the Hallmark card crap right now." groaned Ronnie Anne.

"Um..." began Bobby.

"What do you usually do for Lori?" asked Ronnie Anne.

Bobby thought.

"I bring her on dates. Something romantic." answered Bobby.

"Like the time you learned two languages and Lincoln and his sisters thought you where cheating?" asked Ronnie Anne laughing.

"Oh yeah." replied Bobby, again embarrassed.

"It's not the other girls or the guy that gets me. It's when he actually thought you'd do it with a dog!" laughed Ronnie Anne.

Bobby hide his face with his hands.

"Oh. That never fails to crack me up." sighed Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne noticed the time.

"Oh man. Stella is going to be waiting." said Ronnie Anne worried.

Ronnie Anne garbled down her food.

"Slow down or you're going to get sick." warned Bobby.

"No time. Stella is gonna be waiting at the mall to help me." explained Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne raced upstairs and grabbed her skateboard coming back down with pads and helmet on.

"Be home for dinner!" called Bobby.

"Can do!" cried Ronnie Anne.

* * *

Ronnie Anne went out and hopped onto her skateboard. She then made her way through Royal Woods finally arriving at the mall. The whole time she continued to think about what she would get for Lincoln. As she thought, Stella was waiting outside and didn't mind she was a little late. The two then entered the mall together and began trying to figure out where to go first.

"Man, this place sure has seen better days." mused Ronnie Anne.

The mall had a number of empty stores and was in need of repair.

"Nobody comes to malls anymore. They get stuff on Amazon." shrugged Stella.

"I'm not buying clothes online. I can't even try them on." stated Ronnie Anne.

The two reached the directory hoping for ideas, but it was covered in graffiti.

"This'll be helpful." muttered Ronnie Anne annoyed.

"We know this place well enough." said Stella.

The duo began to wander the nearly empty mall.

"Kinda spooky." said Stella.

Stella was so distracted she nearly yelped when Ronnie Anne pulled her back.

"What was that for?" asked Stella confused.

"That's the clothes store Leni works at. We can't let her know what we're doing or Lincoln will find out I forgot about his birthday." answered Ronnie Anne.

The two kept going and passed the arcade.

"Maybe you can win him something here." proposed Stella.

"Seriously?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"I'm just shooting out ideas." answered Stella.

"Look, I don't want to be reminded of the whole incident with Girl Jordan." explained Ronnie Anne.

"Fair enough." said Stella.

The girls kept looking. They passed the shoe store and the music store which where now nothing but empty spaces.

"I'm starting to second guess coming here." admitted Ronnie Anne.

"Yeah." agreed Stella.

The two girls passed the pet store which was still open.

"I'm surprised this place hasn't close." said Stella.

"Lincoln thinks his sister Lana might be part of the reason." noted Ronnie Anne.

"Wouldn't surprise me." shrugged Stella.

The two passed the comic store which was barely open.

"Get him something from here." suggested Stella.

"I told you, it has to be special." replied Ronnie Anne.

"It'd be special if it came from you." said Stella.

"Fine." relented Ronnie Anne.

The two entered the store which was largely empty except for a few people.

"Man. No store is safe." mused Ronnie Anne.

An employee walked over to them.

"Can I help you?" asked the girl.

"Aren't you one of Lori's friends?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"Yeah. I'm Becky." answered the girl.

"I'm Ronnie Anne and this is Stella." said the Hispanic girl.

"We're trying to get him a birthday gift for his birthday. She's his girlfriend." explained Stella.

"I know he's an Ace Savvy plan so I can see what we've got." offered Becky.

"That'd be nice." said Ronnie Anne relieved.

The three began looking at the Ace Savvy comics.

"He's got all of these." groaned Ronnie Anne.

"Man, I knew he liked Ace Savvy, but I didn't know how much he liked it." mused Stella.

"He and Clyde used to wear their homemade costumes under their clothes in case they ever needed them." revealed Ronnie Anne.

"I forgot about that." admitted Stella embarrassed.

"Becky, do you have a boyfriend?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"Yeah." answered Becky.

"What would you get him?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"You're on the right track by trying to find something he'd like." answered Becky.

"What do you mean?" asked Stella curious.

Becky let out an annoyed sigh.

"For my last birthday, my boyfriend bought be tickets to a UFO convention which where clearly for him." answered Becky annoyed.

"Oh damn." replied Ronnie Anne surprised.

Becky sighed.

"Luckily, Lincoln won't do that." said Becky.

"He's awesome guy." said Ronnie Anne.

Becky and Stella both agreed with this.

"That's why it's important I get him something great!" declared Ronnie Anne.

"What you get doesn't really matter." began Becky, "It..."

"Will be great because it comes from me." said Ronnie Anne.

"She's heard that a few times." noted Stella.

"But I want this to be special!" declared Ronnie Anne.

"Well, I think that's sweet." said Becky.

"Finally, someone who gets it." replied Ronnie Anne.

Becky thought for a moment.

"Have you tried making him something?" asked Becky.

"That's not a bad idea." mused Ronnie Anne.

"Lincoln has another sister who's handy." said Becky.

"Lana." said Ronnie Anne.

The Hispanic girl shook her head.

"I don't want them or Lincoln to get suspicious." said Ronnie Anne.

"But, they don't have to." said Becky.

"What do you mean?" asked Ronnie Anne curious.

"Tell them it's for your brother." answered Becky.

"Why didn't I think of that?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"Do you think they'll fall for it?" asked Stella.

"Only one way to find out." answered Ronnie Anne.

The two headed to the exit.

"Thanks Becky!" called Ronnie Anne.

"No problem!"called back Becky.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lincoln Loud was enjoying a lazy Saturday at home. The white haired boy was currently lying on his bed re - reading his Ace Savvy comics. Lincoln used to read in hos comics in his underwear, but his parents ended that when he struck puberty. As Lincoln read, his bedroom door creaked open. Lincoln smiled knowing what was coming. Sure enough, Lily jumped onto the chest of her sole brother.

"Hi Linky!"cried lily.

"Hey Lily." replied Lincoln.

Lincoln put the comic aside.

"Am I bothering you?" asked Lily.

"I've read that before. Besides, spending time with you is more fun." answered Lincoln.

"Your birthday is coming up." noted Lily.

"Yes it is." confirmed Lincoln.

"How old are you going to be?" asked Lily.

"Fourteen." answered Lincoln.

Lily tried counting on her fingers.

"You don't have enough fingers to count to it." giggled Lincoln.

"Is that bigger than four?" asked Lily.

"Yes." answered Lincoln.

"By a lot?" asked Lily curious.

"Kinda." answered Lincoln.

"How many presents will you get?" asked Lily.

"Not sure." answered Lincoln.

"Can I give you a present?" asked Lily.

"Sure." answered Lincoln.

Lily thought about what to give her brother.

"I can sing you a song!" declared Lily.

Lily began to hum

 _Lincoln, Lincoln,_

 _I've been thinkin'_

Lily stopped.

"Why did you stop?" asked Lincoln.

"That's all I have." answered Lily, in a sheepish tone.

"Well I think it's great." replied Lincoln.

Lily hugged her brother.

"You know, you're good at painting." noted Lincoln.

"I'll paint you something!" declared Lily.

"That's an awesome idea." said Lincoln.

A puzzled look came to the face of Lily.

"I want to start, but I want to stay with you." said Lily conflicted.

Lincoln chuckled.

"I'll always make time for you like I make time for any of your sisters." said Lincoln.

"You're the best brother ever Linky!" exclaimed Lily.

Lily raced off to start her painting.

A/N: That's where we'll end things for now. So, Ronnie Anne is about to try a different approach while I decided to end on a cute scene with Lincoln and Lily. Next time, Ronnie Anne tries to get help building a birthday gift without setting off any alarms. Please review.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter twenty - five of this story. Here, Ronnie Anne tries to get help from Lana in building a gift for Lincoln without raising suspicion.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House

Ronnie Anne Santiago walked with a purpose. The Hispanic girl was currently making her way to 1216 Franklin Avenue hoping to talk with the Loud family handywoman Lana.

"Okay Ronnie Anne...this will be a cake walk." said Ronnie to herself.

Ronnie Anne got closer and closer.

"You're just talking to his sister. That's it." noted Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie had to shake the sweat of her palm.

"Then why am I so nervous?" asked Ronnie Anne to herself.

Ronnie shook her head.

"No fear Santiago!" declared Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie reached Franklin Avenue.

"I wish Stella was here." muttered Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie shook her head again.

"Come on. It's nothing." said Ronnie Anne determined.

That bravado died as she walked down the sidewalk to the Loud residence.

"Love sucks." groaned Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie spotted her destination.

"There's not to freak out about." stated Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie spotted Lana working on Vanzilla outside.

"Well, I won't have to look for her at least." mused Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie hid behind the next door fence.

"Just go up to her." said Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie took a deep breath.

"Time to go." said Ronnie Anne.

"Then go already!" cried Mr. Grouse.

Ronnie Anne realized Mr. Grouse, who was working in his garden a few feet away.

"Sorry." said Ronnie Anne embarrassed.

"Hey Ronnie Anne!" called Lana.

" _No turning back now._ " thought Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne walked over to Lana.

"Hey Lana..." began Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne quickly noticed something different about Lana.

"Did you lose your pigtails?" asked Ronnie Anne surprised.

"Yeah, I decided to get rid of them. They where tickling the back of my neck too much." answered Lana.

"You look good." said Ronnie Anne.

"Thanks." replied Lana.

Lana wiped sweat from her forehead.

"You here for Lincoln?" asked Lana.

"I wanted to get to know his sisters more." answered Ronnie Anne.

"That's cool." shrugged Lana.

"So...what are you doing?" asked Ronnie Anne curious.

"The carburetor needs an overhaul so I'm working on that. Then I have to tighten the crank shaft and check the oil gauge." answered Lana.

Lana rubbed her chin.

"Now I'm thinking about it, I should check the oil and break fluid too. Also, the windshield fluid while I'm at it. Heck, I should also make sure the breaks are aligned." added Lana.

"I didn't understand much of that, but it is impressive." said Ronnie Anne.

"Vanzilla needs a lot of love and I'm determined to make sure he keeps on the road." said Lana.

Lana cleaned her hands and closed her tool case.

"Why are you stopping?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"You're here and I don't want to be rude." answered Lana nonchalant.

"Oh, don't stop on my account." said Ronnie Anne.

"I can do this in my sleep. It'll take no time." said Lana confident.

"Lana, I need your help." confessed Ronnie Anne.

"My help." said Lana surprised.

"Yeah." confirmed Ronnie Anne.

Before she could continue, a soccer ball nearly struck Ronnie Anne in the head instead flying over the fence.

" _Hijo de puta_!" exclaimed Ronnie Anne.

To the surprise of no one, Lynn jogged over.

"Sorry, I guess my aim was off." said Lynn.

"I'll say." huffed Mr. Grouse.

The elderly man came over holding the ball.

"You know the rule: my yard, my ball!" declared Mr. Grouse.

"Oh come on! Please cut me some slack!" pleaded Lynn.

Mr. Grouse tossed the ball to Lynn then left grumbling under his breath.

"He's actually nice one you get to know him." said Lana.

Lynn began juggling the ball on her knees.

"So, you here for Stinkoln?" asked Lynn.

"Actually, she just asked me to help her." answered Lana.

"Aw, you want to build something for Lincoln?" asked Lynn, in a teasing manner.

Ronnie's face quickly became red as a tomato.

"Oh! It is!" declared Lynn.

"No it isn't!" cried Ronnie Anne.

"Are you make him a heart made of wood?" asked Lynn teasing.

" _This was a stupid idea._ " thought Ronnie Anne annoyed.

"Leave her alone." said Lana.

"She can take it." shrugged Lynn.

"I'm no pushover!" declared Ronnie Anne.

"Prove it." said Lynn.

Ronnie Anne kicked the ball off Lynn's knee.

"Hey!" cried Lynn.

Lynn quickly grabbed the ball before it rolled into the street.

"Told ya." shrugged Ronnie Anne.

"You'll be so good for Lincoln. He needs someone tough." said Lynn.

"Ronnie Anne asked for my help so we should get going." said Lana.

"Help with what?" asked Luan.

The three turned to see Luan behind Ronnie Anne.

"I thought you had a gig." noted Lynn surprised.

"Yeah. Those toddles can really scream." answered Luan.

"Oh come on." thought Ronnie Anne annoyed.

"So, what's up?" asked Luan.

"Ronnie wants Lana to help make her something for Lincoln." answered Lynn.

Ronnie's face turned red as a tomato.

"That is so sweet." cooed Luan.

"I can help you make something for Benny later." offered Lana.

"That'd be very _ice_ of you." said Luan.

Luan pulled out an ice pack and laughed.

"Get it?" asked the comedian.

Lynn and Lana just groaned.

"Why do you have an ice pack?" asked Ronnie Anne surprised.

"Screaming toddles means headaches." answered Luan.

'So, why do you wanna make something anyway?" asked Lynn.

"Stella and I tried shopping, but the mall is dead." answered Ronnie Anne.

"I guess you could say it's a _grave_ situation." replied Luan.

Luan laughed while Lynn, Lana and Ronnie Anne groaned.

"Anyway...that didn't pan out and now she's gone." said Ronnie Anne.

"Gone where?" asked Luan concerned.

"She and her family are visiting relatives in the Philippines." answered Ronnie Anne.

The Loud sisters sighed in relief.

" _And the timing couldn't be worse._ " thought Ronnie Anne.

"So...what are we building for Lincoln?" asked Lana.

"Actually, it's for Bobby." answered Ronnie Anne lying.

Alas, just as Ronnie said this, Lori walked outside.

"Did someone mention Boo Boo Bear?" asked Lori.

Lori quickly made her way over to the others.

"Hello Ronnie Anne.' said Lori.

"Ronnie wants me to help her build something for him." revealed Lana.

"That is literally so sweet!" declared Lori.

Ronnie couldn't help but notice a Loud sister was on ever side of her.

"I'm surrounded." thought Ronnie.

"I literally have a great idea!" declared Lori.

"No!" cried Ronnie.

Lori and the other sister where surprised by this.

"I mean, I want to do this." said Ronnie Anne.

"But, a figure of his girlfriend would be the best gift ever." said Lori.

"I doubt that." muttered Ronnie Anne.

"What do you mean?" asked Lori worried.

Ronnie Anne quickly realized her mistake.

"Is he cheating on me?!" asked Lori horrified.

Her shock quickly turned to anger.

"I'll castrate him!" screamed Lori.

"Then he really won't have the balls to cheat." joked Luan.

"He's not cheating not on you!" declared Ronnie Anne.

Lori quickly calmed down.

"Oh good." sighed Lori relieved.

"How can this get any worse?" asked Ronnie Anne.

As if on cue, Lincoln walked outside.

"Hey Ronnie Anne!" called Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne gulped nervously.

"I gotta go!" cried Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie turned and bolted.

"That was...weird." mused Lincoln.

"Are you two fighting?" asked Lori sternly.

"No. I swear." answered Lincoln firmly.

"Then I literally have no clue what that was about." said Lori.

"I somehow don't think she wants a gift for Bobby." said Lana.

"Huh?" asked Lincoln confused.

"She wanted Lana to help build her something for "Bobby" but, it was really for you." explained Luan.

Lynn began to juggle the soccer ball on her knees again.

"She probably forgot about his birthday." stated Lynn.

"Don't say that!" declared Lori.

"It's probably true." shrugged Lynn.

Before Lori could reply, the door to the Loud home was flung open and an angry Lola stormed over.

"Lana! Did you take the hair of my dolls again?!" asked Lola enraged.

"I had to make a next for a family of blue jays." answered Lana.

Lola jumped onto her twin and they began fighting.

"I gotta get my camera! This will be a good ratings get!" declared Luan.

The comedian raced to grab her camera while the twins knocked into Lynn causing her soccer ball to begin rolling down the street.

"Hey! Come back here!" cried Lynn, giving chase.

"Lori, back to Ronnie Anne." began Lincoln.

"Just talk to her and figure out what's going on." said Lori.

"What if she did forget my birthday?" asked Lincoln.

"Would that hurt?" asked Lori.

Lincoln thought for a second.

"Yeah, but it's not a big deal." answered Lincoln.

"Then just tell her that." replied Lori.

"Thanks." said Lincoln.

"Literally no problem." shrugged Lori.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ronnie Anne went a mile before she had to stop and catch her breath. by the time she did, her lungs felt they where about to explode. Ronnie Anne then slowly made her way back home. Luckily, Ronnie Anne found herself alone as her mother and brother where working. Ronnie Anne tossed herself onto the couch and let out a groan.

"Well this sucks." sighed Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie turned the TV on.

"I could have gotten a present for Lincoln if he and his sisters didn't keep butting in." said Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne began flipping through channels.

"I have to get him something." said Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne shut the TV off.

"Nothing good on." sighed Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie was really hoping to distract herself with television.

"I'm his girlfriend! I cannot give him something!" declared Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie bit her lip.

"But, what?" asked Ronnie Anne unsure.

A horrid thought came to Ronnie Anne.

"I'm sure one of Lincoln's sisters told him already." said Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie started getting worried.

"I can't let him know! Even if I stay away from him to do so!" cried Ronnie Anne.

A/N: That's where we'll end things for now. So, that plan was a bust and now Ronnie Anne fears Lincoln knows. His plan: talk to Ronnie Anne. Her plan: avoid Lincoln. Also, Stella visiting family is why she wasn't in "Young Hearts Be Free Tonight" though the real reason is she'd hadn't debuted yet. Next time, Lincoln tried talking to Ronnie Anne who tries to avoid Lincoln. Please review.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter twenty - six of this story. Here, Lincoln tries to talk with Ronnie Anne who tries to avoid Lincoln.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House

It was another school day in Royal Woods, Michigan. Lincoln Loud was in his room getting ready fro school. However, as he sat on his bed, something else was on his mind.

"What am i going to say to Ronnie Anne?" asked Lincoln to himself.

The white haired boy rubbed his chin.

"Maybe I should be straight forward." mused Lincoln.

Lincoln thought this over.

"But, I don't want to be too blunt." noted Lincoln.

Lincoln tapped his finger on his knee.

"I don't want to beat around the bush either." said Lincoln.

Lincoln scratched his head.

"This might be harder than I thought." mused Lincoln.

A knock came on his door.

"Busy!" called Lincoln.

"It's me." replied Lily.

Lincoln let out a sigh.

"Come in." said Lincoln.

Lily entered the room and sat on the bed.

"I thought I heard you talking to someone." noted Lily.

"I was talking to myself." replied Lincoln.

"Why?" asked Lily confused.

'My friend wants to talk with someone special too him. He doesn't want to upset her so he's trying to figure out the best way of doing it." explained Lincoln.

Lily thought.

"Just be honest and patient." said Lily.

"Not a bad idea." said Lincoln.

"I hope things work out with you and Ronnie Anne." replied Lily, as she left.

"How did she-" began Lincoln surprised.

* * *

The Loud kids soon departed in Vanzilla for their respective schools. Lincoln arrived at middle school and watched Vanzilla leave. looking around, Lincoln quick saw Clyde. next to him where Liam, Zack and Rusty. However, Lincoln couldn't see Ronnie Anne anywhere. Lincoln walked over to his friends who where happy to see him. However, they noticed something was distracting Lincoln.

"What are you looking for buddy?" asked Clyde.

"Ronnie Anne." answered Rusty.

"You lover birds gonna make out before class?" asked Rusty teasing.

Rusty, Zack and Liam chuckled at this.

"At last I have a girlfriend." said Lincoln.

That quieted the trio quickly.

"She came by my house yesterday and the short story is I think she forgot about my birthday." explained Lincoln.

"That's rough buddy." said Clyde sympathetic.

"The things is: it doesn't bug me." shrugged Lincoln.

"Then, why are you looking for Ronnie Anne?" asked Zack confused.

"Aside from the fact y'all are dating." added Liam.

"It sounds like it's really bothering her and I want to talk with her about it." answered Lincoln.

"If Stella wasn't on her trip, she could help us." noted Rusty.

"Ronnie Anne has to show up for school so I just have to wait." replied Lincoln.

"She might skip." said Zack.

Clyde was horrified by this proposal.

"Then I can go to her house." said Lincoln.

Lincoln looked all around.

"Just tell me if you see here." said Lincoln.

His friends agreed and looked while Ronnie Anne hid nearby.

"How the hell am I going to avoid him?" asked Ronnie Anne to herself worried.

Ronnie Anne looked around and saw her chance.

"Bingo." said Ronnie pleased.

Ronnie Anne quickly approached Renee.

"Hey, let's head inside together." said Ronnie Anne.

"Why?" asked Renee confused.

"Why not?" asked Ronnie Anne quickly.

"We don't really know each other for one." answered Renee.

"I think that should change." replied Ronnie Anne.

"Okay." shrugged Renee, still confused.

The two began heading for the entry while Ronnie Anne tried to use Renee as a shield.

"Is something wrong?" asked Renee.

"Of course not." answered Ronnie Anne.

"You're acting weird." stated Renee.

Ronnie quickly looked for a way to change the subject.

"So...what do you like?" asked Ronnie Anne.

As hoped, this threw off Renee.

"Since I want to get to know you better." said Ronnie Anne.

"I like Ace Savvy." answered Renee.

"Just like Lincoln." whispered Ronnie Anne.

As if on cue, Lincoln spotted her.

"No. No. No." said Ronnie worried.

"Ronnie Anne!" called Lincoln.

"Crap." thought Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln raced over to her.

"I need to talk." said Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne gulped.

"Sorry Lincoln. But, I'm talking with Renee." replied Ronnie Anne.

"That's fine." said Renee.

Renee walked over leaving Ronnie Anne behind.

"Dammit." cursed Ronnie under her breath.

Luckily for Ronnie Anne, the bell rang.

"Gotta get to class!" declared Ronnie Anne relieved.

* * *

The kids went to class. The first of the day dragged by as the kids could think of a million places to be other than school. Finally, lunch came and Ronnie Anne didn't sit with her friends. It was clear she was avoiding Lincoln. Once lunch was finished, the kids headed outside for recess. Lincoln kept looking around for any sign of Ronnie Anne. However, he had yet to spot her.

"Lincoln, buddy, I don't think she's out here." said Clyde.

"I just don't get why she's avoiding me." sighed Lincoln.

"Maybe she doesn't want to be your girlfriend anymore." proposed Rusty.

Zach elbowed Rusty in the side.

"What?" asked Rusty annoyed.

"I'm sure it's not that." said Zack.

"I don't think so." replied Lincoln.

"Maybe she's afraid y'all are gonna break up with her." said Liam.

'Actually, you did mention you think she forgot your birthday." added Clyde.

"I said I think she did." noted Lincoln.

Lincoln rubbed his chin.

"But, that might actually work." admitted Lincoln.

Lincoln looked around again.

"I'm going to find her one way or another." stated Lincoln.

Lincoln marched off and began looking for Ronnie Anne. With no luck outside, he slipped inside.

"She's got to be around her somewhere." said Lincoln.

"I'm...almost...done." panted Ronnie Anne.

"What the hell?" asked Lincoln confused.

Lincoln followed the noise and found Ronnie Anne in the gym inflating dodgeballs by blowing into them.

"I don't know why you would volunteer to do this Santiago. But, it's less work for me." shrugged Coach Pacowski.

Ronnie Anne took a moment to catch her breath.

"Just wanted to help you out." said Ronnie Anne.

"Very helpful." said Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne nearly jumped.

"I can trust you alone. I gotta talk to Nurse Patti about our date tonight." said Coach Pacowski.

"Wait!" exclaimed Ronnie Anne.

Coach Pacowski departed.

"We need to talk." said Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne quickly began blowing into a dodgeball.

"Sorry..." began Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne blew several breaths into the dodgeball.

"Can't talk..." continued Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne blew several more breaths into the dodgeball.

"Blowing these up." said Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne continued blowing air into the dodgeball.

"Enough!" cried Lincoln.

Lincoln slapped the dodgeball out her her hands.

"I didn't want to do that, but we can't avoid this." said Lincoln.

"Ronnie Anne adverted her eyes.

'I know..." began Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne remained silent.

"Did you hear me?" asked Lincoln annoyed.

Again, Ronnie Anne didn't reply.

"I said I know!" exclaimed Lincoln.

"Know what?" asked Ronnie Anne meekly.

Lincoln was taken aback by how vulnerable Ronnie Anne was being.

"I know you forgot about my birthday." answered Lincoln.

"I didn't!" cried Ronnie Anne quickly.

Lincoln shook his head.

"Ronnie..." began Lincoln.

Suddenly, the bell ran.

"Gotta get to class!" exclaimed Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne bolted past Lincoln.

"This isn't over!" declared Lincoln.

* * *

The rest of the school day dragged by. For Lincoln, this was because of his desire to speak with Ronnie Anne once more. For Ronnie Anne, this was because of her desire to avoid another encounter with Lincoln. Things where working out for Ronnie Anne since Lincoln couldn't speak to her during class. However, she faced one last obstacle: the final bell. Once the school day ended, Ronnie Anne grabbed her things and quickly prepared to go. She bolted out the door, but realized she forgot her skateboard. Ronnie Anne raced back to her class where Lincoln was waiting with the skateboard.

"I thought's this get your attention." said Lincoln.

"You took my freaking skateboard?" asked Ronnie Anne surprised.

"No. You where so quick to get out of here that you forgot to get it and I waited." answered Lincoln.

"I need it." said Ronnie Anne.

"Not before we talk." said Lincoln firmly.

Ronnie Anne felt like squirming away.

"I know you forgot about my birthday." said Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne began shaking her fists.

"Yeah! I did! Are you happy?!" asked Ronnie Anne loudly.

"It's not a big deal." answered Lincoln calmly.

"Yes it is!" exclaimed Ronnie Anne.

"Ronnie Anne took a moment to calm down.

"You're my boyfriend and I forgot your birthday. That is a big deal." said Ronnie Anne.

"Not to me." shrugged Lincoln.

'Well it should be!" declared Ronnie Anne.

"Why?" asked Lincoln confused.

"I forgot about one of the most important days of your life. I'm your freaking girlfriend and that shouldn't happen!" answered Ronnie Anne, brimming with emotion.

Ronnie Anne pounded her fist on her desk.

"Hormones hit us hard." mused Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne gave Lincoln a confused look.

"We where never like this before. Puberty sucks and it causes you to act crazy." explained Lincoln.

"I went through that stupid sex ed class too." said Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln rubbed the back of his neck

"Actually, I got the talk from Lisa. She knows about about biology and dad was too squeamish." revealed Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne couldn't help but snicker at that.

"Maybe that is a big deal and maybe it isn't. But, I don't want to go through all this crap." said Lincoln.

"I don't want to either." agreed Ronnie Anne.

"Just get me anything and that will be fine." said Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne thought.

"Okay." said Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne blushed.

"We're all alone right now." noted Ronnie Anne.

"So." replied Lincoln.

"Let's have some fun." said Ronnie Anne seductive.

"We can't!" cried Lincoln blushing.

"it'll be our secret." whispered Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne closed in and yanked Lincoln's pants down.

"Gotcha Lame - O! I can't believe you fell for that!" laughed Ronnie Anne.

"Yeah. You got me." replied Lincoln, being a good sport.

Lincoln pulled up his pants only to have Ronnie Anne kiss him.

"I love you." said Ronnie Anne.

A/N: That's where we'll end things for now. So, everything seems to be good between Lincoln and Ronnie Anne, but Ronnie still needs to find something to give Lincoln. Next time, we head for the finish line as the party is planned and Ronnie Anne decided on her gift. Please review.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: hello everyone, I am back with chapter twenty - seven of this story. Here, the party for Lincoln's birthday is planned and Ronnie Anne decides on her gift.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House

It was a busy day in the Loud House. The entire family where pitching in to plan for the birthday party of Lincoln Loud. They where split into three rooms: living room, dinning room and kitchen. In the living room, it was Lynn, the twins and Lily.

"Okay, we gotta make this banner kick butt!" declared Lynn.

"I know exactly what to do." said Lola proudly.

"No you don't." scoffed Lana.

"Yes I do!" declared Lola.

"No you don't!" declared Lana.

The twins began to brawl.

"Should we stop them?" asked Lily concerned.

"I stopped trying after Lola bit me." answered Lynn.

"And I'll do it again!" exclaimed Lola.

"They're get tired." shrugged Lynn.

Lily began thinking.

"Linky likes Ace Savvy." noted Lily.

"I'd figure he'd out grow that by now." muttered Lynn.

"We could draw Ace Savvy and One - Eye Jack on the banner." proposed Lily.

Lynn tossed the youngest Loud a box of crayons.

"go for it." said Lynn.

Lily took the crayons and drew images of her brother's favorite superhero duo on the banner.

'That's so good!" cried Lola.

"You gotta team me to draw like that!" declared Lana.

"Told you they stop." shrugged Lynn.

"I can add glitter." said Lola.

"Lincoln won't like glitter." noted Lana.

"You can use the glue." offered Lola.

"Deal." said Lana excited.

The two raced upstairs.

"That was a great job." said Lynn.

in the dinning room it was Rita, Leni, Luna and Lori.

"We need to make sure nothing goes wrong." said Rita.

Rita looked around.

"I'm sure we all remember the cake incident." said Rita seriously.

The three teens shuttered.

"We literally agreed to never speak of that again!" declared Lori.

"Which is why nothing can go wrong here." said Rita.

"I've got the jams all set up!" declared Luna.

Luna played a riff on her guitar.

"I've got the balloons all set." said Lori.

Leni let out a horrified gasp.

"What's wrong?" asked Luna worried.

"Orange and green should **never** be mixed." answered Leni.

Leni raced upstairs and came down with a color wheel.

"Green and sky blue totes are perfect together." said Leni.

"I'll go change the green for orange." said Lori.

"I've already sent out the invited. Aunt Ruth and Pop Pop will be coming of course." said Rita.

"Will Pop Pop be bringing Myrtle?" asked Luna.

"Yes is yes." answered Rita.

"Rockin'." replied Luna.

"It's crazy to think we almost broke them up." said Leni.

"What was that?" asked Rita sternly.

Luna threw her hand over Leni's mouth.

"Nothing." answered Luna.

Rita let out a sigh.

"You know, this is going to be great." said Rita happily.

Finally, Lynn Sr. was in the kitchen with Lisa, Luan and Lucy.

"Okay Father, another 1/2 teaspoon should suffice." said Lisa.

Lynn Sr poured half of a teaspoon of milk into a bowl on the sink.

"By my calculations, this concoction should be ready." said Lisa.

The little genius dipped her finger in the bowl and took a taste.

"This confection delight created to celebrate the birth of our dear brother unit is perfect!" declared Lisa.

The others gave her a confused look.

"The cake is perfect." sighed Lisa.

Lynn Sr. took a try.

"This is going to be delicious." said Lynn Sr.

"I guess Lisa _took the cake_ this time." said Luan.

Luan and Lynn Sr. laughed while Lisa and Lucy groaned.

"Good one kiddo!" declared Lynn Sr.

"Seriously, I will need to start on my banana cream pies for my act." said Luan.

"I'm sure Lincoln will love your show." said Lucy.

"Sorry, mom and dad wouldn't let you perform a seance." replied Luan.

"We just don't want to end up in _Poltergeist_." admitted Lynn Sr.

"It's alright. I'm glad I was able to contribute to the cake." said Lucy.

"How did you get such fresh milk?" asked Lisa.

"I preformed the funeral for Mr. Smith's prized dairy cow. He was short on cash, so Mr. Smith gave me her last bit of milk as a payment." answered Lucy.

"My condolences on his lose." offered Lisa.

"I'm just gosh darn proud with how your kids have grown up." said Lynn Sr.

The Loud patriarch got emotional.

"It was rough, but your mother and I did our best job and we got rewarded eleven times over." said Lynn Sr.

"Dad." said Luna, tearing up.

Lynn Sr. hugged his daughters.

"Nothing will rip the family apart." said Lynn Sr.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lincoln loud was out and about Royal Woods. His parents insisted he go out which he agreed to without a fight. He knew it was to plan for his birthday. He met up with Ronnie Anne Santiago and Clyde McBride. Liam was busy at the farm. Zack was at an antiques show in Detroit and Rusty was spending the day with Rocky. of course, Stella was in the Philippines. That left just the three who decided to hang at Gus' games and Grub. After playing games, they sat down and split a pizza.

"So Lincoln, your art is Saturday, right?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"Yup. My family is working on it now." answered Lincoln.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!" declared Clyde.

"I might show up." shrugged Ronnie Anne.

The three chuckled.

"Of course I'll be there with my brother." said Ronnie Anne.

"Oh...he's coming." mused Clyde dryly.

"You're never gonna get with Lori dude." said Ronnie Anne.

"There's a chance!" declared Clyde with passion.

"no there isn't." replied Lincoln.

"My own friends." replied Clyde hurt.

"So, any idea what's gonna happen?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"Luna and Luan will probably perform. It's a tradition. There'll be gifts and cake. Typical." answered Lincoln.

"Hey, it is your special day." noted Clyde.

"I just it want it to be low - key." said Lincoln.

"Soon this will all be behind us." sighed Clyde.

"You can't stop growing up." replied Ronnie Anne.

"It's just be an ordinary day." said Lincoln.

Lincoln took a bite of his pizza.

" _Then again, how ordinary can it be when you're delivered by Laura Bush?_ " asked Lincoln to himself.

"Hey Clyde, can I ask you something personal?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"Go ahead." answered Ronnie Anne.

"Where you...adopted?" asked Ronnie Anne carefully.

"Harold is my biological father and Howie adopted me. They used an egg donor, but I haven't met her. She's from Lansing." explained Clyde.

"Cool." said Ronnie Anne.

'You know, I don't think you've mentioned your father." noted Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne choked on her soda.

"I'm sure I have." said Ronnie Anne, fighting for air.

After a second, Ronnie was fine.

"You okay?" asked Clyde concerned.

"Fine." answered Ronnie Anne calmly.

'Anyway, I'm pretty sure you haven't." said Lincoln.

"I can't remember you talking about your father either." added Clyde.

Ronnie Anne began looking around worried.

"Hey Clyde, what are you getting Lincoln?" asked Ronnie Anne.

Clyde froze and swallowed the pizza in his mouth.

"I'm not telling you with him here." said Clyde stunned.

"Have you figured out your gift?" asked Lincoln.

"No." answered Ronnie Anne flatly.

"Remember, it doesn't have to be big." said Lincoln.

"I'm not freaking out anymore." replied Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne took a bite of pizza.

"I do want it to be special though." thought Ronnie Anne.

"Maybe we can brainstorm ideas." proposed Clyde.

"Um, I'm right here." said Lincoln.

"Go eat behind the dumpster." replied Ronnie Anne.

"Very funny." said Lincoln sarcastic.

Lincoln felt a ping in his bladder.

"I gotta pee." noted Lincoln.

Lincoln got out of the booth.

"We can talk while Lincoln is in the can." said Clyde.

"Don't hurry back." said Ronnie Anne.

"I won't." replied Lincoln.

The two waited until Lincoln was out of sight.

"So..." began Clyde.

"Look, I just want this to be really special." stated Ronnie Anne.

"That makes sense." replied Ronnie Anne.

"I don't want to buy him some crap and I tried to build something for him, but I never got to." explained Ronnie Anne.

"So I heard." mused Clyde.

Clyde thought for a moment.

"I'm not sure what else you can do." shrugged Clyde.

"There has to be something!" declared Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne looked around and noticed everyone looking at her.

"Sorry." said Ronnie Anne sheepishly.

Everyone went back to their own business.

"It has to be special." stated Ronnie Anne.

"I did overheard my dad talking about intimate gifts." noted Clyde.

"Tell me more." requested Ronnie Anne hopeful.

"I was headed to the bathroom and I heard them in my room." said Clyde.

"Is that it?" asked Ronnie Anne worried.

"There was something about Dr. Lopez and bringing the spark back into bedroom activities." answered Clyde.

Ronnie Anne's face turned bright red.

"What?" asked Clyde confused.

"You know what she was talking about." answered Ronnie Anne.

"Trouble sleeping." guessed Clyde.

"I can't believe you're that dense." groaned Ronnie Anne.

However, a thought suddenly came to Ronnie Anne as Lincoln returned.

'How did you do?" asked Lincoln.

"I know what my gift is and nothing will top it." answered Ronnie Anne proudly.

Lincoln smiled happily.

"I can't wait." replied Lincoln excited.

* * *

The trio hung our for another few hours together. Finally, it started getting late and they had to go home. Ronnie Anne remained tight lipped about her gift to Lincoln refusing to give even the smallest of clues. Ronnie Anne headed home where her mother and brother where waiting. As they ate, both couldn't help but notice how jovial Ronnie Anne was. Once she finished, Ronnie Anne helped with the dishes.

"Someone's in a good mood." mused Bobby.

"I know exactly what I'm getting Lincoln." revealed Ronnie Anne.

"Good to hear." said Maria.

"What is it?" asked Bobby curious.

Ronnie Anne chuckled.

"It's a secret." answered Ronnie Anne.

"You can tell me." replied Bobby.

"Nope." said Ronnie Anne.

"You know I won't tell." said Bobby.

"I'm not spilling the beans." replied Ronnie Anne.

"Fine. Then I'll just wait for the party." shrugged Bobby.

Bobby walked away.

"So, can you tell your mama?" asked Maria.

"Sorry mom, but it's a secret." answered Ronnie Anne.

"Alright dear." said maria.

Ronnie Anne finished up and went to her room. She then hopped onto her bed.

"Lincoln, I'm giving you the best gift I can...my virginity." said Ronnie Anne.

A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter and speaking of birthdays, this is going up on my twenty - seventh birthday. Ronnie Anne has decided to give Lincoln her virginity as her birthday gift and if you've read "Young Hearts Be Free Tonight" then you know where this is going. Next time, it's the final chapter. Please review.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with the final chapter of this story. Here, we ends things.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House

Ronnie Anne Santiago sat in the back seat of her family car as it drove down the road. The family where headed to 1216 Franklin Avenue for the birthday of her boyfriend Lincoln Loud. As they drove, Ronnie Anne looked out the window feeling nervous about her gift. They arrived, exited the car and where let in by Lori.

"Lily got Lincoln out while we set up." noted Lori.

"Hey babe." said Bobby.

"Boob Boo Bear." cooed Lori.

The two kissed while Ronnie Anne rolled her eyes.

"There's just two more guests who have to arrive." noted Lori.

Ronnie Anne looked around. She spotted Clyde, Liam, Zack and Rusty.

"Hey guys." said Ronnie Anne.

"Hey." replied the boys.

Ronnie Anne looked around.

"Rusty, I thought your little brother was coming too." noted Ronnie Anne.

"He's here." replied Rusty.

Rusty pointed to Rocky who was talking with Lucy.

"They're both blushing." noted Zack.

"You can really see with Lucy on account of how pale she is." added Liam.

"Looks like another Loud might be off the market soon." mused Ronnie Anne.

"Where's your gift?" asked Clyde.

The boys looked around and saw nothing.

"It's a surprise." answered Ronnie Anne.

"Lincoln isn't here." noted Rusty.

"I'm not talking." replied Ronnie Anne.

"We're keep quiet." promised Zack.

"Nope." replied Ronnie Anne.

"Boy howdy. It must be some special gift if you're keepin' it this hidden." mused Liam.

"Oh it is." said Ronnie Anne confidently.

Nearby, Bobby and Lori where talking.

"Lincoln is gonna love this party." said Bobby.

"I literally think its perfect." agreed Lori.

Lori took a sip of punch.

"Of course, we all pitched in." noted Lori.

"You're lucky, you've got such an awesome family." said Bobby.

"You're family is literally great too." replied Lori.

"Most of us." grumbled Bobby.

Lori placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Forget him. I want to have a good time." said Bobby.

"Totally." agreed Lori.

Both raised their Solo cups and drank.

"This is good." said Bobby.

"It's home made. We go the next mile for special dates." explained Lori.

Bobby took another drink.

"So..what did you get Lincoln?" asked Lori.

"An Ace Savvy t - shirt." answered Bobby.

"Oh Boo Boo Bear. That's such a great gift." cooed Lori.

"Thanks. I'm just wondering what Ni Ni got." replied Bobby.

"I didn't see anything." noted Lori.

"She's keeping it secret. Whatever it is, it's gotta be good." said Bobby.

Nearby, Rita Loud and Maria Santiago where talking. Rita had just welcomed her father and his girlfriend.

"Pop Pop and Myrtle are the last guests. Now we just have to wait for Lincoln." noted Rita.

"It's hard to believe our babies are growing up so fast." mused Maria.

"It seems like just yesterday I was changing Lincoln's diapers." sighed Rita.

"The same with me and Ronalda." said Rita.

"Now they're growing up into responsible adults." said Rita.

"They're getting so mature." agreed Maria.

A few minutes later, Lily and Lincoln returned.

"Happy birthday!" cried everyone.

"Thank guys." said Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne watched as Lincoln's family swamped him.

" _I just have to tell him._ " thought Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne felt her heart race increase.

" _No problem_." thought Ronnie Anne nervously.

Ronnie Anne looked around at all the people present.

"Maybe I should get Lincoln alone." mused Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne groaned.

"Easier said than done." muttered Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln spotted his girlfriend.

"Hey Ronnie Anne!" called Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne gulped.

"Hey Lame - O!" called Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne walked over to her boyfriend.

"Glad you made it." said Lincoln.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." replied Ronnie Anne.

"They are literally, so cute." cooed Lori.

This caused Lincoln and Ronnie Anne to gag.

"We're never ending up like them." said Ronnie Anne.

"That's for sure." agreed Lincoln.

Lily then came over.

"Linky! You have to see the cake! I helped daddy decorate it!" declared lily excited.

Lincoln chuckled.

"Then I know it'll look great." said Lincoln.

"Go ahead. We can talk later." said Ronnie Anne.

"Thanks." replied Lincoln grateful.

The party was a hit and soon Lincoln began opening his gifts.

" Here ya go Linc." said Lynn Jr.

Lincoln opened the gift and was puzzled to pull out a jockstrap.

"I figured you could use it now." said Lynn Jr.

"Junior." said Lynn Sr. sternly.

"It's a gag." said Lynn Jr.

"Leave those to Luan." replied Lincoln.

Lynn jr. handed another gift to Lincoln.

"Here's the real deal." said Lynn jr.

Lincoln pulled out the latest virtual reality zombie slayer game.

"Thanks Lynn!" cried Lincoln.

"By the way, I need my jock strap back." said Lynn Jr.

Lincoln freaked handling his sister's jock strap.

"How am I going to tell him?" asked Ronnie Anne to herself.

Ronnie Anne watched Lincoln open another gift and pull out a blazer.

"That'll look totes good on you." said Leni.

"Thanks Leni." said Lincoln.

" _If I try and get him alone it'll look weird._ " thought Ronnie Anne nervously.

Lincoln opened the Ace Savvy t - shirt from Bobby.

" _I can't chicken out._ " thought Ronnie Anne.

"What's your gift Ronnie Anne?" asked Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne gulped.

" _Come on._ " said Ronnie Anne to herself.

Ronnie Anne felt herself sweating.

" _Come on!_ " cried Ronnie Anne to herself.

Ronnie Anne tried to speak, but her lips where too dry.

"Ronnie Anne, are you okay?" asked Lincoln worried.

"A date!" cried Ronnie Anne anxiously.

Ronnie Anne took a moment to compose herself.

"My gift is a date at Jean - Juan's." said Ronnie Anne.

"That sounds great!" declared Lincoln.

" _You coward._ " thought Ronnie Anne flatly.

* * *

A short time later, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne went on their date. They had a great time, but Ronnie Anne was still kicking herself for backing out of her original idea. After the date, they returned to the Santiago residence where they where alone. They turned the TV on, but found a love making scene from a movie playing.

" _It's now or never._ " thought Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne gulped.

"So..." began Ronnie.

"So..." said Lincoln.

The two sat in silence for a minute.

"Linc, we've been together for three years." noted Ronnie.

"Yeah." said Lincoln.

"I was thinking..." said Ronnie.

The young Latina rubbed her neck.

"I was thinking we could take this to the next level." said Ronnie.

"Do you mean what I think you mean?" asked Lincoln.

"Sex." answered Ronnie.

"I think we're a little young." replied Lincoln.

"We've been together for three years and I think we can handle it." explained Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln thought this over.

"I won't force to you do anything you're not comfortable with." stated Ronnie Anne.

" I have thought about it." admitted Lincoln.

"You never busted a nut to me?" asked Ronnie suggestively.

"I have." answered Lincoln embarrassed.

"Well, I've fingered myself to you Lame-O." said Ronnie.

"Let's do it!" declared Lincoln.

"Are you sure?" asked Ronnie.

Lincoln took a deep breath.

"Yes." answered Lincoln.

The two teens headed to Ronnie's room.

"So, we're really doing this." said Lincoln embarrassed.

"If you want to stop just tell me." said Ronnie Anne.

"I'm committed." replied Lincoln.

The white haired boy took a moment.

"What about you?" asked Lincoln.

"I'm ready." answered Ronnie Anne.

"I'm just asking." said Lincoln.

"It was my idea." noted Ronnie Anne.

The two began making out as they undressed.

"You look good naked Lame-O." laughed Ronnie Anne.

"You look beautiful as well." said Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne laid down on her bed.

"Take me, Lame-O." said Ronnie Anne seductively.

* * *

It had been a week since Ronnie Anne and Lincoln had sex. Things seemed fine at first, but Ronnie Anne noticed she was starting to feel more moody than usual and was getting queasy more often. She brushed it aside as a bug until she realized her period was late. Ronnie Anne bribed Flip into giving her a home pregnancy test and was relieved to see it was a name brand. She raced home and took the test then waited in the bathroom.

"Come on. Come on." said Ronnie Anne annoyed.

Ronnie Anne didn't kept going until the result came in.

"No." said RonniA/N: Hello everyone, I am back with the final chapter of this story. Here, we ends things.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House

Ronnie Anne Santiago sat in the back seat of her family car as it drove down the road. The family where headed to 1216 Franklin Avenue for the birthday of her boyfriend Lincoln Loud. As they drove, Ronnie Anne looked out the window feeling nervous about her gift. They arrived, exited the car and where let in by Lori.

"Lily got Lincoln out while we set up." noted Lori.

"Hey babe." said Bobby.

"Boob Boo Bear." cooed Lori.

The two kissed while Ronnie Anne rolled her eyes.

"There's just two more guests who have to arrive." noted Lori.

Ronnie Anne looked around. She spotted Clyde, Liam, Zack and Rusty.

"Hey guys." said Ronnie Anne.

"Hey." replied the boys.

Ronnie Anne looked around.

"Rusty, I thought your little brother was coming too." noted Ronnie Anne.

"He's here." replied Rusty.

Rusty pointed to Rocky who was talking with Lucy.

"They're both blushing." noted Zack.

"You can really see with Lucy on account of how pale she is." added Liam.

"Looks like another Loud might be off the market soon." mused Ronnie Anne.

"Where's your gift?" asked Clyde.

The boys looked around and saw nothing.

"It's a surprise." answered Ronnie Anne.

"Lincoln isn't here." noted Rusty.

"I'm not talking." replied Ronnie Anne.

"We're keep quiet." promised Zack.

"Nope." replied Ronnie Anne.

"Boy howdy. It must be some special gift if you're keepin' it this hidden." mused Liam.

"Oh it is." said Ronnie Anne confidently.

Nearby, Bobby and Lori where talking.

"Lincoln is gonna love this party." said Bobby.

"I literally think its perfect." agreed Lori.

Lori took a sip of punch.

"Of course, we all pitched in." noted Lori.

"You're lucky, you've got such an awesome family." said Bobby.

"You're family is literally great too." replied Lori.

"Most of us." grumbled Bobby.

Lori placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Forget him. I want to have a good time." said Bobby.

"Totally." agreed Lori.

Both raised their Solo cups and drank.

"This is good." said Bobby.

"It's home made. We go the next mile for special dates." explained Lori.

Bobby took another drink.

"So..what did you get Lincoln?" asked Lori.

"An Ace Savvy t - shirt." answered Bobby.

"Oh Boo Boo Bear. That's such a great gift." cooed Lori.

"Thanks. I'm just wondering what Ni Ni got." replied Bobby.

"I didn't see anything." noted Lori.

"She's keeping it secret. Whatever it is, it's gotta be good." said Bobby.

Nearby, Rita Loud and Maria Santiago where talking. Rita had just welcomed her father and his girlfriend.

"Pop Pop and Myrtle are the last guests. Now we just have to wait for Lincoln." noted Rita.

"It's hard to believe our babies are growing up so fast." mused Maria.

"It seems like just yesterday I was changing Lincoln's diapers." sighed Rita.

"The same with me and Ronalda." said Rita.

"Now they're growing up into responsible adults." said Rita.

"They're getting so mature." agreed Maria.

A few minutes later, Lily and Lincoln returned.

"Happy birthday!" cried everyone.

"Thank guys." said Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne watched as Lincoln's family swamped him.

" _I just have to tell him._ " thought Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne felt her heart race increase.

" _No problem_." thought Ronnie Anne nervously.

Ronnie Anne looked around at all the people present.

"Maybe I should get Lincoln alone." mused Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne groaned.

"Easier said than done." muttered Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln spotted his girlfriend.

"Hey Ronnie Anne!" called Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne gulped.

"Hey Lame - O!" called Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne walked over to her boyfriend.

"Glad you made it." said Lincoln.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." replied Ronnie Anne.

"They are literally, so cute." cooed Lori.

This caused Lincoln and Ronnie Anne to gag.

"We're never ending up like them." said Ronnie Anne.

"That's for sure." agreed Lincoln.

Lily then came over.

"Linky! You have to see the cake! I helped daddy decorate it!" declared lily excited.

Lincoln chuckled.

"Then I know it'll look great." said Lincoln.

"Go ahead. We can talk later." said Ronnie Anne.

"Thanks." replied Lincoln grateful.

The party was a hit and soon Lincoln began opening his gifts.

" Here ya go Linc." said Lynn Jr.

Lincoln opened the gift and was puzzled to pull out a jockstrap.

"I figured you could use it now." said Lynn Jr.

"Junior." said Lynn Sr. sternly.

"It's a gag." said Lynn Jr.

"Leave those to Luan." replied Lincoln.

Lynn jr. handed another gift to Lincoln.

"Here's the real deal." said Lynn jr.

Lincoln pulled out the latest virtual reality zombie slayer game.

"Thanks Lynn!" cried Lincoln.

"By the way, I need my jock strap back." said Lynn Jr.

Lincoln freaked handling his sister's jock strap.

"How am I going to tell him?" asked Ronnie Anne to herself.

Ronnie Anne watched Lincoln open another gift and pull out a blazer.

"That'll look totes good on you." said Leni.

"Thanks Leni." said Lincoln.

" _If I try and get him alone it'll look weird._ " thought Ronnie Anne nervously.

Lincoln opened the Ace Savvy t - shirt from Bobby.

" _I can't chicken out._ " thought Ronnie Anne.

"What's your gift Ronnie Anne?" asked Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne gulped.

" _Come on._ " said Ronnie Anne to herself.

Ronnie Anne felt herself sweating.

" _Come on!_ " cried Ronnie Anne to herself.

Ronnie Anne tried to speak, but her lips where too dry.

"Ronnie Anne, are you okay?" asked Lincoln worried.

"A date!" cried Ronnie Anne anxiously.

Ronnie Anne took a moment to compose herself.

"My gift is a date at Jean - Juan's." said Ronnie Anne.

"That sounds great!" declared Lincoln.

" _You coward._ " thought Ronnie Anne flatly.

A short time later, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne went on their date. They had a great time, but Ronnie Anne was still kicking herself for backing out of her original idea. After the date, they returned to the Santiago residence where they where alone. They turned the TV on, but found a love making scene from a movie playing.

" _It's now or never._ " thought Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne gulped.

"So..." began Ronnie.

"So..." said Lincoln.

The two sat in silence for a minute.

"Linc, we've been together for three years." noted Ronnie.

"Yeah." said Lincoln.

"I was thinking..." said Ronnie.

The young Latina rubbed her neck.

"I was thinking we could take this to the next level." said Ronnie.

"Do you mean what I think you mean?" asked Lincoln.

"Sex." answered Ronnie.

"I think we're a little young." replied Lincoln.

"We've been together for three years and I think we can handle it." explained Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln thought this over.

"I won't force to you do anything you're not comfortable with." stated Ronnie Anne.

" I have thought about it." admitted Lincoln.

"You never busted a nut to me?" asked Ronnie suggestively.

"I have." answered Lincoln embarrassed.

"Well, I've fingered myself to you Lame-O." said Ronnie.

"Let's do it!" declared Lincoln.

"Are you sure?" asked Ronnie.

Lincoln took a deep breath.

"Yes." answered Lincoln.

The two teens headed to Ronnie's room.

"So, we're really doing this." said Lincoln embarrassed.

"If you want to stop just tell me." said Ronnie Anne.

"I'm committed." replied Lincoln.

The white haired boy took a moment.

"What about you?" asked Lincoln.

"I'm ready." answered Ronnie Anne.

"I'm just asking." said Lincoln.

"It was my idea." noted Ronnie Anne.

The two began making out as they undressed.

"You look good naked Lame-O." laughed Ronnie Anne.

"You look beautiful as well." said Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne laid down on her bed.

"Take me, Lame-O." said Ronnie Anne seductively.

It had been a week since Ronnie Anne and Lincoln had sex. Things seemed fine at first, but Ronnie Anne noticed she was starting to feel more moody than usual and was getting queasy more often. She brushed it aside as a bug until she realized her period was late. Ronnie Anne bribed Flip into giving her a home pregnancy test and was relieved to see it was a name brand. She raced home and took the test then waited in the bathroom.

"Come on. Come on." said Ronnie Anne annoyed.

Ronnie Anne didn't kept going until the result came in.

"No." said Ronnie Anne horrified.

Ronnie Anne shook her head.

"That bastard Flip probably sold me a bogus test." said Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne made sure the test was accurate and too it again with the same result.

"It can't be." growled Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne took the test a third time and it came back with the same result. Ronnie Anne was forced to face the reality.

"I'm...pregnant." said Ronnie Anne mortified.

A/N: That's how the story ends. Of course, this leads directly into the start of "Young Hearts Be Free Tonight" the sequel. I am going to take a break form The Loud House for a bit to avoid burnout and I'll return with either a sequel to "Young Hearts be Free Tonight" focusing on Lincoln and Ronnie Anne raising their son or a different story entirely. I haven't decided yet/ Until then. Please review.


End file.
